Through Smoke and Ashes
by Milady29
Summary: A giant disaster hits O'hare airport after multiple bombs go off and CFD and CPD get called to scene but the men lose each other inside and inside a giant chaos is awaiting them. Can they help people, can they all get out safely? It not long before both lieutenants are fighting for their lives! Mostly Sevasey Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own any of the characters. Gabby is a candidate on truck, Mills is still in squad and Mcauley is added on ambulance, to avoid empty spaces ;) Please, enjoy this first chapter and I hope you want to see more. **

It had not even reached the news when the call arrived at firehouse 51. They were surprised that they were called to the airport, because it was not close to 51 at all, but when they were heading there, all they heard were more sirens. Sirens everywhere, it seemed like Chicago had transformed in one giant siren. When they arrived at O'hare, all they saw smoke, firefighters running around and it took a moment for them, they all just stood there for a few seconds, their mouth open as they saw the massive chaos, the smoke and the burning airport.

Then, they didn't doubt for a minute before running in, according to orders. Matt looked as Gabby ran behind him, his fiancée and he was worried, as this seemed chaos but now she was a candidate on truck he was a little worried about her, but with all the chaos here, there was not much time to worry about her. They had to help and safe the people that could be saved, but he was scared that there would be loads and loads of victims

Severide was walking around, saw the other firefighters running around as well.

''You have to go to the gates! There is nobody there yet and that is close to where the bomb went off!'' Another lieutenant yelled and Matt and Kelly nodded and kept heading towards the gates.

''Did you hear anything about what happened?'' Matt asked worried.

''Giant explosion near the gates, they think it's a bomb.''

There were passengers still running around them, getting directed out by other firefighters and personal of the airport and they just kept heading deeper into the smoke.

Suddenly, A man came running through the group of firefighters. Before they realized the man had come running through the group they were almost run over by police officers and everything turned in chaos again.

''cpd! Stop!'' They yelled and Matt looked as Antonio came running past him.

''That man is the bomber!'' Antonio yelled and as Kelly heard Antonio yelling that, he got up and ran with the police officers, hoping they could catch up with the guy.

The firefighters all got up, surprised and confused by just had happened when there suddenly was another explosion and as they ducked, more smoke filled the room.

Cruz crawled up, a large beep in his ear but he looked at the people laying on the floor, crying and he crawled their way and helped them up and helped them towards the exit

Kelly and the officers were still chasing down the bomber and he kept running faster and faster, through the smoke and rubble. They had to catch him, they had to catch the guy that had done this.

Matt crawled up, looked around but there was dust everywhere. He looked for the yellow sign of the gate they were heading too and called through the radio, but saw that it was broken because when he had fallen to the floor, he had fallen onto it and he fel tit on his chest, but he had to keep on going, he had to help all the people he could. There wasn't even a moment to think about if Gabby was okay, there was nothing he could do right now.

Kelly kept on running, they were running by the shops now and suddenly he got pulled inside a shop. A arm was held tight around his throat and he felt a gun was put on his head and the man holding him pushed him forward.

''CPD! Drop you weapon!'' The officers said while Kelly closed his eyes, afraid for what was going to come now he knew the bomber was holding him.

''I can drop my gun, but I can also shoot him, because I know you wont shoot me while I got him.'' The bomber said and the CPD looked at the man, knew he was right, they could not shoot him while he was holding Severide under gunpoint.

Kelly closed his eyes, tried to keep breathing normally but there was nothing he could do to get himself free, the man held him tight and he did not want to get shot!

He listened to the complete silence that filled the space around them all now. The CPD was not shooting the bomber and Kelly was scared the bomber would shoot him. His heart was racing in his chest as he tried not to move, to stand here and hope the man would let him go soon.

Matt ran towards the gate, having a hard time with all the dust. He had lost most of the other men that worked on truck and not many passengers were running towards the main lobby now. The dust and smoke was getting bigger and there was fire. Matt could just manage without his mask as it was easier to look around like this. He walked around the flames, trying to get to the gate. He could hear some walking now, but didn't see a lot of people and he knew he was closer to where the bomb went off, afraid many people were dead here.

''Help me! Help!'' Matt suddenly heard and it sounded like a young girl that was calling for help. He followed the voice, trying to see anything through the smoke as he could see on the sign that he was at gate 5. Then he suddenly heard the girl again and started to run.

''Mommy! Daddy!'' He heard again and he suddenly saw her, standing up in the smoke, most of the other people laying on the floor, bleeding.

''hey, hey.'' Matt said and he kneeled down, looking worried as there was blood on her forehead.

''I am Matt, I will get you out of here. Are you okay? What is your name?'' He asked worried and she moved closer to him, almost hugging him, scared. The big firefighter was the only thing that really seemed safe now. She just wanted to see her parents.

''My name is Anna.'' She said then and she looked at him with a pout. ''My head hurts.''

''Where are your parents?'' He asked worried and she started to cry.

''I don't know I just needed to get a bottle of water.'' She cried and he lifted her up. As she was laying with her head against his shoulder.

''Wait, I need Bello.'' She said then and she pointed at the teddy, laying on the floor and he picked it up, giving it to her and as she was laying against his shoulder he walked around, slowly but most of the other people in the gate seemed to have died in the blast, but before he could really take a look, he heard a cracking noise and he dove on the floor, holding Anna in his arms and rolling under a bench, while the roof came down. Suddenly, everything seemed to be gone.

NOTE: A massive disaster at O'hare! The paramedics don't even know where to start, the firefighters got separated and Kelly is chasing the bomber while Matt is with a girl in a gate, where they are in danger by fire and falling things. Can they all stay safe inside and will they all come out?

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are interested in the story! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me if you would like to see more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Matt opened his eyes again and coughed as there was so much dust around them again. He rolled aside, couldn't go far because of the rubble around him and got his flashlight.

''Anna, are you okay?'' He asked worried as he looked at the girl that he had tried to shield with his arms and she looked at him, crying.

''My head hurts.'' She cried and she was shivering and as best as he could in the narrow space they were in he tried to get the large jacket off and put it over her as he pulled her on his chest. She was laying on top of him now, safe under the bench and warm under his jacket. He grabbed the radio again and tried to reach somebody, but the radio was dead.

''Come on Anna, tell me about where you were going.'' He said then as she needed to keep talking as he was worried she had a head injury. As she was talking about their holiday to Arizona, he looked around the flashlight, saw that there were roof tiles surrounding them and he stretched out his arm to push it away.

''Come on Anna, keep talking.'' He said again as she stopped talking and he couched again because of all the smoke. She started talking about her school and he finally managed to push some of the roof tiles away.

Christopher Herrmann ran around the hall, helping the people that were screaming on the floor now the second bomb had gone off. He looked around, helped some other people to the exit again and looked for the sign that was pointing to the gate. He tried to get here but people kept asking him for help and he knew he had to help those. The smoke seemed to become worse from that direction.

''Have you seen Matt?'' Gabby asked worried as she helped Herrmann picking and elderly man up.

'He probably ran towards the gates. But this is not the time to search for him.'' Christopher said and Gabby nodded, helped the wife of the elderly man and walked together with the couple to the exit. Gabby turned around then and looked at the smoke coming from the gates. They knew now that the first bomb had exploded there and as she didn't saw Matt anywhere, she was worried he was there.

''I can't find my daughter.'' A man said then. She looked at him and looked around.

''Uhm, maybe she is outside?'' Gabby said as she couldn't help him right now.

''Her name is Anna, we were sitting at the gate and she went to get a bottle of water and then…the explosion and my wife and I looked for her but then we were brought to exit by firefighter…its chaos but I need to find Anna!'' He said and Gabby looked at the big smoke that was coming into the hall from where the gates were.

''Go outside, to your wife. I will got to the gate. Make sure that you are safe, now, you have to go outside and I will look for your daughter.'' She promised and the man walked outside, slowly, looking as Gabby ran into the smoke.

Christopher saw Gabby running into the smoke and he cursed because he didn't know if it was a good idea to go there. Squad was heading there as well but had already said over the radio that it was hard because of all the smoke and flames. He helped htepeople here but could only hope all would return safely.

Kelly's heart was still racing in his chest. The gun was still on his head and he could feel the bomber shaking.

''Nick, if you shoot him, we shoot you. You know that.'' Antonio yelled and Kelly suddenly felt how Nick started to walk back. Kelly just moved along with him.

''Nick, stay here.'' Antonio yelled angry but Nick kept moving and Kelly had a hard time walking backward with his arms up.

There was nothing he could do as they backed off and he wondered if the police would still shoot, even it would mean he would be in danger. He didn't want the bomber to get away, because of him, because he had been so stupid to run, trying to catch him while he should have saved people. He hoped they wouldn't shoot, but he was cared that the bomber would get away. As the bomber kept pulling him back he opened his eyes, looking at the police, still holding up their guns and he hoped that if they would should, he would see Shay again.

''Come closer and I will let another bomb go off!'' nick yelled then and he started to run faster and Kelly just looked at the police, not knowing what they would do. They could not let him escape…but he was scared to die.

Matt helped Anna up, trying to stop the bleeding on her head as he tried to leave the gate, as the smoke got worse and the flames seemed to become higher. He got his mask up and as he looked around to find the exit, but he could not find it in the smoke. Looked for the exit sign but could not find it and then he saw a door. He pushed it open and saw he was in a bathroom, at least the smoke here was less. Anna was still crying and he put her down on the floor and put his mask over her face then. Matt waited a little as the girl was breathing again and then put the mask over his own face again.

''Wait here for me, I will see where the exit is and if there are more people still there. Try to breathe calmly.'' Matt said and Anno nodded. Quick he walked out, closing the door as fast as he could to keep the smoke as much out of the bathroom as he could. He had to find the exit! He heard coughing in the gate and he followed the sound, lifting up another woman.

''Come, I will help you.'' He said and he helped another person that was still breathing under the roof tiles and brought them to the bathroom. Anna looked as they came walking in and he helped them with the mask so they could breathe well for a minute

He wanted to walk out, but saw the flames had gotten a lot worse and ceiling was coming down and he closed the door, afraid he actually would have got these people trapped in here instead of helping them.

''I need help, please.'' He said through the radio, again to realize that it was broken and that he was all on his own. Looking back at the wounded people sitting here with him and the smoke coming from under hte door, he was scared, so scared, that they would not get out of this, that he had made the wrong decision.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt saved a few people but now they seem to the be trapped in this bathroom! Can he get out and can he safe all those people or did he really made a bad decision and will there be no way out. Kelly is still in hands of the bomber and bomber is taking him outside, in a try to escape. He also mentioned another bomb! Hermann and Gabby and the others of truck are helping the others in the hall but now Gabby is heading towards the gates.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Matt tried to find his way through the smoke and the flames as he was looking for the exit if the gate, but there was so much rubble from the ceiling laying around that he was scared that he could now find it, only because there was rubble in front of it.

''Fire department! Call out!'' He yelled again, hoping that one of the people that were still laying around here would answer him, but he knew most of them had succumbed to the smoke by now.

Looking again and again he realized that the smoke was getting worse and worse and desperately he started to walk around even quicker, to find the exit.

''Fire department, call out!'' He yelled again, but it was completely silent except for the sound of the fire and the flames and he was afraid that he would never get out of this smoking hellhole.

Gabby was running towards the gates, the smoke getting ticker and thicker and she was almost at the first gate when somebody suddenly pulled her arm and she got pulled back.

''Gabby, don't go in there, that is madness!'' Herrmann said as he knew not many people in there would still be alive and it was too dangerous for them to go in there. It was not worth sacrificing their lives if they knew that there would be many people in there and suddenly three other man came running towards them.

''It's madness in here, you won't find somebody that is alive.'' Capp yelled, said. Herrmann looked at him and she shook her head then; ''I am not giving up on him or anybody else!'' She yelled angry and she looked at Capp.

''Where is Matt?''

''I think he ran to gate five.'' Capp said and he looked at Gabby. ''it is madness to go in there, Matt will be fine, he is probably helping people.''

''But what if he isn't! Maybe he is hurt! We always look out for each other!'' Gabby insisted and Capp slowly nodded.

''I will come with you.''

''Nah, you and the others from squad keep looking in these gates, I will go with her!'' Hermann said and they kept running towards gate five.

Kelly still got pulled backward with the gun against this head and he closed his eyes, tried to block everything around him out. He heard voices around him and a lot of trucks and helicopters and he knew he was outside. He knew that all around him were ready to shoot the bomber but couldn't because he had been stupid enough to get captured.

He opened his eyes for a second and saw there were backing up through another exit then they had entered, towards a parking lot and Kelly closed his eyes again as so many police was around them and they were all pointing their guns.

Again, all he could think about was that when they would shoot, he might see Shay again and that was all that kept him walking right now because he knew that Shay would not want to see him any time soon.

''Get in at the passenger's side. Don't try to run!'' Nick said and Kelly walked there with his arms up, slowly while Nick was still keeping him under shot. Kelly got in, slowly and Nick was still pointing his gun was he got in the car as well and Kelly thought he would get some time to breath now, but instead Nick pointed his gun again and as he knew the police was not shooting because he was in there as well. Nick started the car and drove away and Kelly tried to keep breathing, afraid that that person next him would escape.

Cruz came running outside, carrying a wounded young boy and brought him to a gurney, were Mills and McAuley were working and McAuley looked at him, angry. Before he could get lashed at again, he ran away and the chief stopped him.

''Why are Severide, Casey, Dawson and Herrmann not answering their radio's?'' Boden asked angry.

''We lost them, we lost each other inside when the CPD came running through our group, then there was the second explosion and in the dust and chaos, we lost each other, everybody has been helping people in their own way.'' Cruz explained and Boden seemed to angry and mad.

''how can you split up!?''

''It happened, don't blame it on me!'' Cruz said and he saw somebody stumbling outside, bleeding and he took the man in his arms, helping him to the place where all the paramedics were trying to safe people.

Boden grabbed his radio again. ''Casey! Severide! Herrmann! Dawson! Respond.''

He was angry for them being split up, but he was even more worried that none of those three was responding.

Suddenly a police officer came running towards him.

''Kelly Severide, your lieutenant is held hostage by the bomber. He just fled the scene with Severide. We will get him back, but we don't want to get him in danger.'' The police officer explained and Boden's heart was pounding in his chest.

He was worried, about all of them. This could only end bad.

Matt was sitting on the floor, Anna leaning against him, the elderly woman laying, unconscious beside him and the man standing by the door.

''Sit down, there is nothing you can do, if you get out there, you die.'' Matt said as he wanted to get the man away from the smoke. The man finally sat down with the group again and Matt passed his mask to him, but he refused.

Anna took it from him and the man looked at Matt, angry.

''You brought us in here, you got us stuck in here!''

''If I left you outside there you would have died.'' Matt said angry and the man said down. Matt got the tank of his back so everybody could share it more easily with the mask.

Matt looked aside as the smoke was giving him a pounding headache. He knew he should get the mask and do everything to get himself out of here, but he also know that these people would die then and it was a decision he could not make. He could not leave this people here to die, but looking at the door he could not bear the thought of never seeing his fiancée again.

Then, the man suddenly took the oxygen tank and the mask and ran out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open and Matt looked up, slow because of all the smoke, but he was too late to catch up with the men. Shaking, he walked back into the room, knew that the man had just decided over their fate. He knew that the man would die out there if he couldn't find the exit but he also realized that without the oxygen, they all would.

He would never see Gabby again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and the people are trapped in the bathroom and the smoke is getting worse and worse. He tried to safe them all by sharing his oxygen but is getting weak himself as well. The bomber took Kelly out of the airport and is trying to flee. Gabby and Herrmann are on their way to the gate, looking for Matt and other survivors and they ran into squad there! Cruz told Boden they lost each other and the chief is so nervous and angry right now.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

** the Guest named Joy, feel better soon! Good thing I update 2 chapters almost every day! **

Matt covered Anna with his jacket as she was laying against him, hoping it would protect her a little bit from the smoke.

'Do you have a wife.?'' She asked then.

''I have a fiancée.'' He said and he took the photo he always carried with him in his pocket out and showed it to her.

''Her name is Gabriela.''

''That is sweet.'' She said and held the picture for a few seconds; ''She is pretty.'' She said then as handed it back as she dove deeper under his jacket again, trying to escape the smoke. Matt put the picture back in the pocket and leaned with his head back against the wall. The smoke was giving him an enormous headache and he had problems with staying alert and he knew he had to keep Anna talking because of her head injury. It was hard but he started about their holiday again and she started to talk again, shielded from the smoke by his jacket and he listened as she kept talking, hoping that somebody would come for them one day.

Nick, the bomber was driving terribly fast and Kelly looked at the road, at the houses and people passing by and he knew that the bomber was getting farther and farther away from the airport. He was getting nervous because he didn't know where they were going and he didn't want the person next to him to escape, not after what he had done and Kelly was so tired, so tired and scared and he just wanted this all to stop. He should be heling people instead of making it harder on the police.

''Please, just shoot me.'' Kelly said then, hardly any power in his arms left as he still had to hold his hands up and he felt like he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't deal with the gun pointed at him anymore and that the police let him flee now because he had Kelly with him. Kelly felt responsible for him getting away and he tried to keep his face blank, trying to not be scared but he was, he was scared for what was going to happen. Nick moved the gun closer and Kelly started to breathe a little faster, but knew that if the man would shoot, the police could get him more easily and maybe he would see Shay again. That was the only thought that was keeping him calm right now. He would see Shay again then.

Outside, Mills and McAuley looked at all the wounded around them and as there were not enough ambulances by far, they just put everybody on the colored sheets that were here. The green one was almost full and as much people that could tried to help those minor injured people. People from the airport were helping there as they tended the severely wounded but it was hard, it was so hard to keep up with everything and they tried to save as many people as they could.

Mills kneeled down by woman with a head injury and tried to stop the bleeding.

''Did you see the woman that worked at 81? I asked her about our daughter and she said she would get her.''

Mills knew he was talking about Gabby but was wondering where she was with their daughter.

''She will be here with your daughter soon, she is a great firefighter.'' Mills said as he kept on tending to the woman, hoping Gabby would be here with the daughter soon.

Gabby and Herrmann were walking around the gates, most of them on fire but empty after squad had gone through here, they had gone through every gate except the last five that were on fire and smoking like crazy. They moved closer and closer as gate five was there, the first of all the burning gates and Gabby looked at all the smoke coming from there, the windows had busted out and there was so much rubbish on the floor.

''Matt!'' She yelled, not getting an response from the smoke and she wanted to walk in, but Herrmann grabbed her and wanted to drag her away and she started to kick and scream, so scared that Matt was still in the smoke.

''Come on Gabby, he is probably helping people somewhere else.'' Herrmann said and she took a deep breath of air also knew that she had to stay professional and she stood up again, took another deep breath and turned around then.

''Yeah, he is probably somewhere else.'' She said then and slowly they started to walk away, out of the smoke. She was scared that he was in there but as there was nothing to prove, she also knew that they had to leave the gate behind and she had to be professional and she could only hope that he was not actually in there.

Matt looked at the walls around him, his headache getting worse and worse and he was getting more and more scared that this would be the end and that he would lose his life here and that he would never see Gabby again. He felt Anna was still moving and he hoped that his jacket protected her a little more of the smoke. She was singing softly now, which was good for Matt so he didn't need to keep asking questions and he realized that he was starting to doze off and worried he got up, knowing that he could not doze off in this situation, even the smoke was doing this to him. He could not die, he could not let Anna die.

Looking at the tiles again, that were slowly getting a black layer on them from the smoke, he suddenly got an idea. His rebar was still in the gate, but maybe he could go out and find out. It was a tiny chance but it was better than a sure death. He had to try, for him and Anna and he had to see Gabby again. He knew that getting a hoe lint he wall would not be easy and eh wasn't sure if it was going to work and maybe he wouldn't even find the rebar, but he could not just stay here and die. He left his jacket with Anna, knew it was a stupid thing to do but without it, he was afraid she would die before he would get them free. Here in the bathroom where the smoke wasn't as bad as in the gate, he took a deep breath of air and moved outside then, searching over the floor for his rebar. He crawled over the floor, the flames almost touching his arms and glass coming in his hands and he kept looking he kept looking because he had to get Anna out here alive….and he had to hold Gabby in his arms and they had to get married, he could not leave her like this.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Anna are running out of time and are talking about their lives but then he got an idea and he just did the craziest thing, hoping for a chance to get out. The bomber won't let Kelly go that easily and Kelly is so scared he just said the craziest thing. Both lieutenants are in big trouble! Mills and McAuley are getting overwhelmed by everything that is coming their way and Gabby and Herrmann almost have to give up their search!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Matt was still searching the floor, glass hurting his hands and the flames coming closer and closer. He was still holding his breath as there was so much smoke here and his hand still searched the floor. He knew that this was still the place where he had lifted up Anna but he could not find it. Looking around, he suddenly found the man that had run away with the oxygen tank. The man laid on the ground and Matt checked his heartbeat, but the man was dead and because of the smoke, Matt could not see where the oxygen tank was but then his hand suddenly felt the rebar. Quick he jumped up, still holding his breath and his lungs were hurting from keeping his breath in and breathing in the smoke, but he was almost there and opened the door to the bathroom, hoping that this was their way out.

Boden was running between Mills and McAuley and the firefighters that came running out with more people that they were evacuating. He kept waiting for a word on Herrmann, Kelly or Casey. He knew that Kelly was held hostage and he was praying, praying in his mind that Kelly would be safe soon and the other two were safe too. Maybe there were just saving more people. Casey's radio was still not working.

At least Dawson had been running out with somebody she had helped a few minutes ago and he knew that she was safe, but she could not give him an update on Casey or Herrmann, except Herrmann was still searching by the gates.

More ambulances arrived behind him and he was glad that the severely wounded could be brought away to hospital now. Dawson came running out. Boden looked at her, questioning and she shook her head.

''Dammit.'' Boden hissed and he grabbed his radio again. He knew that Matt's was not working but he really hoped that Matt could respond. He had to know that his men were safe, although three were in danger now, probably. After losing Shay, he could not lose anyone anymore, that would really break him down. He wanted to grou p to stay complete. They were only just recovering from all that had happened and losing Shay, they could not have another blow. Everybody had to came out safely and he was responsible. Yet there was nothing he could do now.

''Casey, report!'' He yelled again, hoping to get an update again for the police soon. Both of his lieutenants seemed to be in big dangerous and he felt nervous and could only hope and pray that they would all come out safely.

Kelly looked at Nick, Nick pointing the gun at him and Kelly closed his eyes, guessed that nick was going to shoot soon but the suddenly heard a lot of police sirens and looked up, a large line of police cars parked in front of them and he was afraid Nick was going to drive right up against them, but Nick slowed down and Kelly Looked up, confused because maybe it was not the end now**. **

Nick stopped the car and looked at the all the police cars in front of him. Kelly tried to breath as he suddenly took the gun away from Kelly and moved to the door on his side.

''Get out of the car with your hands up.'' Nick took a deep breath and looked at the police cars and then looked at Kelly.

''What, what are you waiting for? Get out of the fucking car.'' He said and Kelly climbed out of the car, hearing that Nick out the car as well, pointing his gun at the police.

''Drop the gun!'' Antonio yelled, whom was holding his gun over the car door, ready to shoot and with Halstead and Ruzek right beside him, also pointing their guns.

Nick just started to laugh, loud, almost maniacally and when Kelly was scared it would never be over he suddenly hurt a shot and saw Nick falling on the car, his head bleeding heavily and there seemed to be parts of goo flying everywhere. Before Kelly could even realize what had really just happened the policemen came running his way and Antonio grabbed him by his arms and asked if he was okay, but Kelly 's legs just gave in and he sat down on the ground, looking at the blood that was dripping on the ground, people standing around him. He just wanted all of this to be over.

Matt walked back into the bathroom, carrying the rebar. He could hardly put one foot in front of the other as he tried to breathe as less as he could, his head pounding and he closed the door, grabbing a deep breath of air because he was back in the bathroom and fell to his knees, but crawled to the wall on the back then.

''Here, your jacket!'' Anna said as she climbed up and walked his way, wearing his big jacket.

''You keep it on.'' Matt said and made sure she was far enough for him to start hitting the rebar against the wall and with all the power in his arms, he did. Luckily the tiles seemed to be made on a plaster wall and soon enough he had made a small hole. After a few more hits he had made a bigger hole and fell to his knees. Anna stood close to him, and he wanted to push her back but he did no longer have the power to do that. Slowly he hit the rebar against the wall okay and the hole seemed to be big enough for Anna to crawl through. He tried to hit it again but then he fell to the ground, his head pounding and no longer able to get up. He couched and Anna kneeled down, worried but when Matt did not respond, she crawled through the hole in the wall.

Matt could not get up anymore and his eyes fell shut and he felt like all the power was leaving his body.

'Help me, somebody help me!'' She yelled, scared, looking back at the unconscious older woman and the collapsed firefighter laying there. Then she ran into the darkness after the wall, looking for help, because she could not leave the brave firefighter there.

Herrmann was helping somebody up, suddenly heard a banging noise coming from the gates while he was walking away, as there was nobody he could help here and he turned around, listening to the banging sound and it sounded like something was breaking. Quick he started to run in the direction of the sound, when it suddenly stopped.

Confused Herrmann looked but he had no idea where it was coming from. Slowly he turned around again, walking away.

* * *

><p>NOTE: The bomber is down and Kelly is safe, but is he going to get over this any time soon? Matt collapsed after finding his rebar and making a hole in the wall and Anna escaped, but can she find help in time to help him as well? Can she really escape or did this last try not help them either.<p>

The Guest Joy, add me on twitter if you feel lonely, you can always talk to me! ;)

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Herrmann almost left the hallway with the gates and he was sad, knowing that there were still people here and he was even more worried because he knew that Matt could still be here if they were wrong and he was not helping somewhere else, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly he saw something reflecting, yellow strips and he ran that way, thinking it was Matt running through the smoke, but suddenly he saw that this was not Matt, this person was much smaller. He sprinted and just managed to grab the little girl by her shoulder.

''You must help me!'' The girl said as she grabbed his arm as she turned around, so glad it was another firefighter. He lifted her up and wanted to carry her to the exit when he suddenly realized she was wearing a firefighters coat.

''You are wearing Casey's jacket.'' He said wondering as he put her down. She nodded.

''Matthew the firefighter is there.'' She said, pointing into the smoke. Herrmann heard somebody approaching and turned around, saw Gabby approaching.

''What is your name?'' Herrmann asked as he kneeled down, looked at the little blonde girl.

''Anna.''

''Anna, can you tell me where the firefighter is?'' Herrmann asked and she pointed into the smoke: ''There is a hole in the wall, he is in that bathroom.''

Christopher nodded and wanted to walk away but was glad that Dawson was here so she could take Anna and as he was not sure how he would find Matthew and he did want Gabby to be there if it was bad.

''Dawson, take Anna to the exit!'' Herrmann said and Dawson looked wondering as she was wearing Matt's coat. But she knew this was the girl the man had been looking for and she lifted him up, walking to the exit. She hoped that Herrmann would find Matt, as the girl was the proof he was still around her.

''You must be Gabriela.'' Anna said as Dawson carried her to the exit.

''How do you know that.''

''the firefighter showed be your picture.'' She said, weak but with a smile.

No…she could not lose him!

Kelly was shivering and shaking as he was in the police car to the police station. Jay Halstead sat next to him but did not know what to say to the shivering man, not being able to imagine what it would be like have been to be in such a situation. Kelly just looked out of the window, his heart still racing and Halstead laid his hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly shook it off, almost scared and looked out of the window

''Hey man, you handled it well….we got him.''

''You shot him, he is never going to get punished for he did.''

''He sort of did….'' Halstead said and closed his eyes.

''You know, when I was serving in the army I have been held hostage, for a day. We were on patrol duty and suddenly there was a little kid on the road and we stopped. Then we got jumped by big group of armed men and they took us to a building. Kept us under shot and after a while, we were let go again and I have known why, honestly. Maybe they just wanted to see us scared. I know how it is, you are scared and all you think about is your loved ones, that you don't want to die because you will never see them again. I do know the feeling.'' Jay explained and Kelly shook his head as he looked out of the window.

He hadn't thought about his dad, nor about his half-sister. The only he had been thinking about when the gun was pointing at him were Matt and Shay.

Jay passed him a card with his contact details.

''If you need to talk, I am here, I get it, you know, you can trust me. ''

Kelly nodded and said thank you very soft, looking out of the window again. The only person he wanted to talk with now was Matt. He really hoped to see Matt soon and that he was able to talk to him. He knew that Matt was the only person he could talk about this and even more than ever he also missed Shay now.

''You really should talk about this, maybe even get some professional help. You will get through this, I am sure and I am sure you have been through a lot of things in your career, but you really need to talk about this with people, it will make you feel better when you talk about it. Believe me, it does.'' Jay told him and Kelly nodded, appreciating Matt sharing his story with him and talking about what had happened to him and Kelly really hoped that the would be able to talk about this to his best friend, soon because he was finally feeling a little better after Shay's death and he did not want to go down the drain again.

Herrmann was looking for everywhere in the smoke and suddenly found a hole in the wall. Swinging his rebar a few more times he finally managed to make the hole little bigger and he made his way through it, looked around in the smoky bathroom and suddenly sat Matt laying on the floor. He kneeled down and looked worried at Matt, his eyes closed and his breath harsh and rasping. There was smoke everywhere on his face and arms and his hands were full of blood.

Herrmann saw somebody else laying there, but that person didn't seem to be breathing and when Herrmann checked, there was no pulse. Matt still had a pulse, although it was week and upset and worried he lifted the lieutenant up, in his arms, almost falling over, but he had to bring Matt outside, before it was too late. Matt barely seemed to be breathing and Herrmann was scared, Scared that they were going to lose another.

It was hard getting through the wall with Matt in his arms and he was so worried that he would lose Matt before they would get to the exit. He just made it into the beginning of the large hall, hardly being to ably to keep running, holding Matt because he was pretty heavy.

''Hey, get a gurney!'' Herrmann yelled at some of the firefighters that were walking back to the exit and he laid Matt on the floor, carefully.

''Come on man, don't leave us.'' Herrmann said worried because Matt's breathing was getting slower and slower and sounded even more like a death rattle. Mills came running towards them with a gurney, together with Cruz and Otis and they laid him on the gurney, carefully.

''Come on Matt, we can't lose another.'' Herrmann said as Matt suddenly seemed to stop breathing.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly is safe and in the car back to the station, free and safe but he is not feeling any safe, he is worried and wants to see his friend. They got Matt out, still alive but will he make it? Did they safe him in time and will Kelly ever get to talk to his friend that really needs now?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

They ran with the gurney into the hospital and Matt was still running next the gurney, pushing Matt's chest up and down, trying to make sure the man was still breathing. Gabby tried to keep up with the gurney, while carrying Anna but she knew that there was nothing she could do now. She walked to another nurse and she took Anna from Gabby. Gabby wanted to turn around and walk after the gurney Matt was on when Anna suddenly grabbed her hand.

''Can you please stay here Gabriela?''

She nodded, wanted to go to Matt but realized she should stay here with Anna until her parents were here.

Herrmann let go of the gurney as the doctors took over and looked, almost finding it hard to let go to the gurney as he didn't know what was happening to Matt now.

Kelly was still at the police station, slowly eating and drinking something after he had talked about all the details he still knew about the bomber and everything that had happened when Jay walked into the small office he was sitting.

''Kelly, you should go to the hospital if you are up for it.'' Jay said. First he had doubted about telling this to Kelly because he wasn't doing well, but he knew he had to tell, in case it was too late.

''Why?'' Kelly asked worried.

''Matt is severely injured, he might not make it.'' Jay said.

Gabby was still sitting there with Anna when her parents arrived, her mother in a hospital wheelchair as she was getting treated as well and Anan started to smile.

''Mommy, daddy.'' She cried then, so happy to see her parents and Gabby smiled as they were reunited. Slowly she got up after talking to the parents a little bit, hoping that she could find out how Matt was now.

Boden listened to the doctor, all the other man of truck were still waiting, looking at the chief talking to the doctor and after a few minutes, the chief walked back, the men afraid because there were tears in his eyes.

''Matt is brought into surgery, they are trying to clean his lungs as much from the smoke as they can, they are afraid he will need donor lungs if they are not fast enough.'' Boden said sad and the men nodded. ''If it works, he will be in an induced coma for a while, to let his lungs recover.''

Boden explained a bit more when Kelly suddenly came running into the hospital as the other men got ready to leave, knew that there was nothing they could do and they were all exhausted and broken after the long and horrible day. Gabby was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, crying and Otis was sitting beside her, talking to her. Kelly frowned and walked to Boden.

''Matt is all okay, right? There can't be anything wrong with him! He has to be okay!'' Kelly said, desperate because he was really scared there was something wrong with his friend.

''Kelly, he is in the ICU.'' Boden said and he was so glad the man was here, after all that had happened but he was scared that he could not deal with seeing Matt like this.

''What happened to him?'' Kelly almost yelled, tears burning in his eyes and Boden shook his head.

''He went to the burning gate, the one close to the were the bomb exploded and he saved this girl and after that the ceiling collapsed and they got trapped. Matt breathed a lot of smoke and they are trying to clean his lungs. He is put in a medical induced coma. It might take a while before his lungs might be recovered.''

Kelly turned and sad down on a bench. He tried not to cry, all that had kept him going for the past hour was hoping that he could see Matt soon and he could see his friend, make sure tha the was oaky and he could talk about what just had happened but now he heard Matt was in surgery.

Herrmann walked into his home, his bag dropping on the floor and he rubbed through his eyes, glad when he heard the children's voices in the room beside the hallway. He knew that his family could have been at O'hare, just like all the other families that had been there for a holiday. Slowly he walked inside and before he could even really walk in, Cindy came running towards him and hugged him tight.

''I saw it on TV, I saw truck 81 there at O'hare. I am so proud of you. So proud.'' She said as she buried her face in his neck, so glad that her husband was home now after all the horror they had seen on TV.

He felt the kids joining their hug, feeling their tiny arms around his legs and he was so grateful he got to come home with all of them.

''Come, set the table, I am sure daddy is hungry!'' Cindy said then and the kids ran around the tiny kitchen, put everything on the table and she looked at him.

''They said that one firefighter was missing.''

''It was Matt, but we found him. I did actually. He is in the ICU.'' Herrmann said, bowing his head and Cindy hugged him again.

''Thank you for coming home safely.'' She said, kissing him, realizing that her man was a hero, risking his life. Tha the had saved another man's life.

Kelly walked into the ICU, immediately seeing the room Matt was in as the door was open and carefully he walked inside, until he could realized that Matt could not hear him. Gabby was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room and he said her name, not wainting to startle her but she was too deep asleep, probably after the rough shift, exhausted and broken.

''Oh man.'' Kelly sighed as he saw Matt, his face red and his arms and hands in bandage and Kelly said down, looking at the tube that was going down his throat.

''Come on Matt, you have to wake up. You know you are my best friend and I need you, I can't get through this without you. I need you to wake up and listen to me and talk with me and you need to get better.'' Kelly said, his voice breaking as he was so scared that he would lose his friend. All he had been worrying about today was his own life and meanwhile his best friend had also been fighting for his life. All he could hope now was that they would get through this. He took Matt's hand.

''Come on, you are strong, you are going to get through this. You need to get through this for us. For me.'' Kelly said, one tears streaming down his cheek.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Anna arrived at the hospital and while Anna got reunited with her family, Matts situation and he is still fighting for his life. He is far from stable and his friend really need shim now and talked to him, hoping that he will keep his friend right next to him. Herrmann got home safely but also is reminded of the dangerous job he does every day and realizes he is lucky to hold his wife.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**2 days later**

Kelly walked back into the room Matt was in, almost hoping his friend would be awake, but he also knew that Matt would not be awake for a while and he knew it was going to be a lot harder. He just wanted to talk to Matt because there was nobody else he could talk to. Matt and Shay were the only people he had always been able to talk to and now both of them were gone. He was afraid he really was going to lose Matt.

Gabby was still sitting by his beside, her eyes red and she looked tired, like she was going to fall asleep any second. She was exhausted.

''Hey.'' Kelly said as she walked in and she looked up.

''Hey.'' She said, giving him a really small smile. She wanted to ask him how he was doing, but she could guess. They were both not doing good. None of them was doing good.

''I am glad he made it through the night.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded. Now he was intubated and on a ventilator, he could breath, but they were worried that if he would wake up, he would not be able to breathe without it.

''You should rest, too.'' Kelly said as he looked at Gabby.

''I don't want to leave him alone.''

''But I am here, come on, rest.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded gratefully and left the room.

Kelly sat down on the chair she had been sitting and looked at his friend.

''You know, I read something about the coma you are in, it says you can have nightmares. I hope you are not having any nightmares. I had a few, last night. I dreamed that the bomber, Nick Johnson, grabbed you instead of me and the police didn't do anything….and he shot you. But that was just one of my nightmares.'' Kelly said. He still hope Matthew would respond. Kelly wanted to get up to get some water to drink when he almost bumped against the ole that held all the bags with medication and the bag with his nutrition that was also brought to his body with another tube.

''jee, first thing I am going to do when you wake up is make you a decent steak.'' Kelly smirked as he poked against the bag with the orange kind of goo and he almost expected his friend to smirk and tell him he couldn't wait for the steak, but Kelly just looked at his friend, laying there like he was asleep and facing reality, Kelly walked away to get something to drink.

He sat here the whole morning, mostly talking to meat and even reading something to him, hoping that there was some way to reach his friend, although he knew it was pretty hopeless and later that afternoon Gabby returned, with a bag of clothes, hoping that the nurses could maybe get him in his own clothes instead of the hospital gown.

''I am going to get some coffee, can I get you some?'' Gabby asked Kelly and he nodded gratefully.

Gabby walked away to get some coffee and as she was by the machine Anna and her dad came walking towards her.

''I am going home today.'' She said, proud and she pointed at the princess Band-Aid on her forehead. ''Only this! I will be okay.'' She smiled and Gabby smiled back. ''I am really happy to hear that. ''

''Can I see Matt?'' She asked and her dad laid his hands on her shoulders.

''Maybe that isn't a good idea?'' He asked and Gabby shrugged.

''He is asleep.'' She said and Anan held up a paper, a drawing. It showed a little girl with blonde hair – Anna - and a firefighter with Matt written by it and Hero and she smiled endeared.

''I made this for him this morning, can I leave it in his room?'' She asked and Gabby looked at her dad, not sure if it was a good idea, because he was intubated.

''I want to see him.'' She said then with a pout an her dad nodded and Gabby took her hand as they walked to the room. Anna was talking about her mommy, that was also allowed to go home today.

''When will Matt be allowed to go home?'' She asked and Gabby shrugged. ''I don't know exactly, but it will be a few weeks.''

''Oh.'' Anna said as they entered the room. She looked at the man sitting by Matt's bedside as well.

''Are you Matt's brother?'' She asked with a cheeky smile.

''I am not, I am his friend.'' Kelly said with a smile at the little girl.

''But you both have blue eyes.'' She said as she walked to the nightstand and laid the drawing on it, looking at Matt.

''He sleeps in really late, mommy always wakes me up if I sleep till lunch.'' She said then and Gabby nodded.

''Yeah, he sleeps really late.'' She said, not wanting to explain the little girl that he was in a coma. Her dad was waiting by the door. Gabby walked towards him and asked how his wife was and she was glad to hear that she could go home today.

''How is he really doing.''

''Not good, his lungs are damaged and that is going to need long recovery. He will be kept in coma for a while because his lungs need to heal. But things are hopeful that he won't need new lungs.'' Gabby said and the dad nodded, handed her a business card.

''Here, my business card, if you ever need anything, just give me a call.'' He said as he handed her a CEO business card and walked to his daughter to take her home, while she was telling Matt what the doctors had done to her yesterday, how they had stitched her head and tasted her and Kelly sighed, looking at this, sad that he knew that Matt couldn't hear the girl.

At Molly's, most of the man had gathered because of what had happened the last shift, knowing that a new shift was coming up tomorrow. The only ones that were not here were the two lieutenants and Gabriela. Herrmann guessed that they were both at the hospital with Matt.

''Okay, so we are going to need to raise money.'' Otis said, tracing lines in the wooden bar with his fingernail, thinking about Matt, in the hospital. It was going to be a bad and long treatment and although the treatment would get paid by the state, they were worried about everything else.

The door opened and Gabby walked in.

''How is he doing, how are you doing?'' Herrmann asked.

''I could really just use a drink.'' Gabby said and she looked around.

''Making plans for Molly's 2?''

''Yes.'' Otis said, not telling her that the money they were going to earn with it would be for them and they all got something to drink, kept talking about plans the whole evening.

Kelly slumped down by the bar, ordered a drink, hoping that if he got really drunk, he could maybe talk to somebody here, no longer worried, now he could tell nothing to Matt. He needed his friend back. He needed his best buddy. They needed each other and help each other through this.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly is really going down the drain now there is nobody he can talk too and he has a shift tomorrow, but will he make it there? Anna also visited Matt and at Molly's they are trying to find a way to raise money for his treatment.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Kelly carried his bag out of the car to the fire station, not feeling up to the shift he was going to work but he felt like he had no choice. Maybe just getting back to normal life would make him feel better. He walked inside and looked surprised as he saw a blonde man standing by the truck, wearing a the lieutenant shirt and for a second he thought it was Matt, but then he realized it was just the lieutenant that would take over while Matt was in the hospital. He tried to get to the common room before he would see him and he had to act nice to somebody he didn't want to. It was not that he didn't want to be nice to the lieutenant but it felt sour that he had taken Matt's place now.

But it was too late for that and the blonde lieutenant turned around, walked Kelly's way. Kelly looked at him, he looked somewhat younger than Matt, with dark green eyes and Kelly stood there a little awkward.

''Hey, I am Robert Stevens.'' The other lieutenant introduced himself and Kelly shook his hand. ''Kelly Severide, lieutenant on squad.''

''Do you think you could maybe give me a tour around? some guy named Christopher was supposed to give me a tour, but he is not around.'' Robert asked him and Kelly shrugged, glad to see Otis standing, sweeping the floor just a few feet away.

''Otis, give your new lieutenant a tour.'' Kelly said as he walked to the locker room. Robert Stevens seemed like a nice guy, but he could not deal with that now.

''Lee Henry get out of the way!'' Herrmann said as he ran into the kitchen, almost pushing his son aside while his wife was handing him a sandwich for breakfast.

''Dada!'' Kenny said from the high chair while he was trying to get out, but Christopher but him down in the chair again and put his bowl with pudding in front of him again.

''Come on, eat your breakfast buddy.'' Christopher said as he threw his last stuff in the bag and get really ready to go.

''Dad the school play is tomorrow!''

''I know!''

''Dad, you also promised to go and play softball tomorrow!''

''I know!'' Christopher said and suddenly Cindy grabbed him right before he could run out.

''And I love you, daddy.'' She said and he smiled, kissed her.

''I know!'' he smiled. ''And I love you too.''

Then he really had to leave because he was already late while he actually had to give the new lieutenant a tour around the house.

At the firehouse, Gabby was just sitting on a chair by the table, reading a magazine and nobody dared to disturb her, ask her how she was doing and they were worried, wondering why she was even here, why she hadn't taken a few shifts off. When Boden had asked her all she had said was that she wasn't going to help them by staying in the hospital all day long, because he was not going to wake up as long as the doctors kept giving him that medication.

She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in the hospital with Matt, but she was scared that if he would stay away here, that the rent would not get paid and that they would lose their apartment after all of this. Severide still used the room in their place and she did not want to ask him for it, not after all he had gone through lately. She would manage, she hoped.

The only thing she really wished was that Shay was still here, she would keep it all together, now all was falling apart.

The shift was a pretty uneventful one, only the ambulance got called out several times and they got on kitchen fire, but they did not have any big calls and Kelly tried to sleep in his office.

Laying down on his bed, he was tired after the night out yesterday and all the alcohol and he did fall asleep, but before he could really sleep he woke up again after a terrible nightmare, sweating. In the dream it had seemed that the bomber was still after him and he had the remind himself that the bomber was really gone, but then he thought about him being shot again and he sat on the edge of the bed, sweating.

''Hey man, I was wondering if you want some breakfast.'' Robert said, entering his office without knocking, but giving Kelly a nice smile. Kelly knew he meant it nice and just shook his head, packing his bag as shift was almost over, finally. He wanted to go to the hospital to go see Matt and he was glad when it was time that he was allowed to leave and he went outside, walked to his car.

''Hey I was wondering, maybe we could grab a beer tonight?'' Robert asked as the came walking next to Kelly when Kelly was on his way to the car and although he knew that Robert meant it nice and friendly, but it was really just that he didn't want anybody to be friendly with him. He had recently lost his best friend and his other best friend was in the hospital. So he was really not looking for any friendship right now.

''Maybe another time.'' Kelly said, with a small smile as he got in his car. Robert was nodding and Kelly drove away.

Kelly drove to the hospital and walked to the ICU, Gabby walking right behind him.

''Next time we could drive together.'' She said and Kelly nodded. A nurse was changing all the infusion bags and they waited outside of the room when her phone went off and she walked away. Kelly looked at Matt, vulnerable and really pale in the bed. The bed almost seemed too big for him now he was hidden under all the tubes. The only thing cheerful were the cards people had send and the drawing Anna had left here.

Kelly was just standing there, still, worried about his friend.

''I just talked to the doctor after I made my phone call…they want to risk waking him up, scared that if they don't do that soon enough, he could get an lung infection and that would be really bad.'' Gabby said and she looked at him; ''They will get him off the medication in about four days, so they only gave his lungs a week to heal, but they hope it will be enough to let him recover with oxygen support.''

Kelly nodded understanding but looked worried at his friend, not sure what was going to come.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly went to shift after all and the new lieutenant that is taking Matt's place for the time he is gone is trying to get close to him with all good intentions, but Kelly is kind of refusing him because he feels really down. Matt will be woken up earlier than expected, butting him in critical position again but Kelly is hoping that his friend will be better sooner so they can help each other up and Matt returns to the firehouse. Tomorrow's chapter is going to be very exciting because we skip a few days! ;)<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**4 days later **

''Kelly, do you want to go out for a beer tonight?''

Kelly didn't even make it out of the firehouse before Robert Stevens walked after him.

''No, I can't tonight.''

''Why not?'' Robert asked him and Kelly looked at him and felt a kind of bad for letting him down again. He guessed Robert has dedicated his life to becoming a lieutenant now and now he had made it to the position for the time being, he was looking from some friendship.

''How old are you?'' Kelly frowned.

''I am 25…does that matter? I can drink a beer.'' Robert asked. Kelly raised his eyebrows because he was even younger than he had expected.

''I don't mean that, man. Just…I don't know, go out, meet a girl, do things with her. I guess all you did what the last few years was training and trying to get to this spot but it is sad that you didn't spend much time with friends.'' Kelly said and Robert nodded slowly.

''I guess you are right. But I would like to be your friend.'' Robert said and Kelly nodded.

''I want to be friends too, but I can't right now, I have to go to the hospital tonight. To see the lieutenant that you are replacing, because he is my friend.''

''I understand.'' Robert said with a smile. ''Good luck tonight…say hi to him from me.''

He walked away and Kelly was glad he had this talk, because he understood the young lieutenant a little better now and maybe, later, they could be friends.

''Oh Cindy, you are never going to believe that guy that replaces Matt. He is about twenty-five years old, he could have been my son! Can you believe that Cindy! I don't want to judge him for his age but he is barking orders at me while he could have been my son.'' Christopher said as he was walking through the kitchen, Cindy just trying to keep her laughter down as she thought it was funny how her husband was yelling and making a problem out of nothing like this.

''Matt could have been your son too.'' Cindy smirked.

''But then I would have been 18 when he was born….Cindy this guy is like, only thirteen years older than lee Henry!'' Christopher said, still walking in circles around the kitchen table.

''Chris, could it be that you feel like this because you are nervous because he is a lieutenant now instead of that they moved you to the spot until Matt is back.''

''No!'' He yelled angry and Cindy looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

''Maybe.'' He said then, rolling his eyes and he sat down.

''I get it, you are angry because they got a replacement instead of putting you there and you are nervous because they are going to get Matt of the medication that are keeping him a coma. But don't yell.'' She said, laying her hands on her husband's shoulder and kissing him on his cheek.

Kelly walked into the hospital room later that day, Gabby not there for now because she was doing some work in the house and he was glad, because he felt more comfortable talking to Matt when she was not there.

''Hey man, time to open your eyes.'' He said, Matt not awake yet and he knew that it could take a while longer, but he hoped that his friend would wake up soon. He didn't expect his friend to be completely awake the upcoming days, but getting a sign of life would be great.

The last days his friend really seemed to get paler and paler and he was already losing muscle and weight. His arms already seemed to get thinner and thinner and Kelly was worried about his friend. He knew that Matt would recover and gain his strength again because he wanted to stay optimistic, but deep down inside it also frightened him.

''You are strong and you are going to make and you are going to laugh at all the doctors when you walk out of this hospital in a few days.'' Kelly said, almost sniffing because he hated to see his friend like this, although nothing had changed the last few days. Nothing seemed to be changed, he was sitting here every day and Matt didn't improve. He got through shifts and the worst where the nights, when he only had nightmares.

Gabby arrived at the hospital as well and Kelly got up for a bathroom break and getting some coffee because he wanted to give Gabby some alone time with her fiancé as well .

''Hey babe. I am so glad they are waking you up today.'' She whispered as she kissed him on his forehead, not able to kiss him on his lips because of the tubes of the ventilator that were covering up his mouth. She caressed through his hair and kissed him on his forehead again.

''I know you will get through this and you will get better.''

She sat down, Kelly returning with a coffee for her as well and they waited by the bedside. They knew that they should just talk but none of them did. While they both had just lost their friend and another very important person in their life was on the line.

Matt's head moved slightly and surprised Kelly and Gabby jumped up. Matt's eyes opened for a second and the monitor started to beep. He seemed to be shaking his head, in distress and Gabby laid her hands on chest, carefully.

''Matt, calm down you are intubated, but you are going to be okay.''

Matt's eyes fell shut again, like the painkillers took over again and he calmed down. Both of them took one of his hands, holding it for when he would wake up again and he opened his eyes again a little later.

''Babe, I am here, we are both here for you.'' Gabby said as he seemed to look at both of them, finally calming down although he could not talk and the ventilator tube was still down his throat. Matthew's eyes closed again, still very woozy from the medication and he moved his hands a little bit now. They were no longer wrapped in bandages anymore, except for the IV's that were still giving him all the medication he was still on. Kelly took his hand and smiled at his friend as Matt opened his eyes for a few more seconds again.

Kelly just held his hand, looking at his friend, so grateful he was awake, hoping that his friend would recover soon.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt is slowly waking up, panicking first but now he is asleep again. He still has a long way to go but at least he woke up now! He can finally really start recovering, or are his lungs worse than the doctors expected? Robert tries to bond with Severide and Severide refused him again but gets his problem now and maybe he will get nicer to him now. Herrmann talked to his wife because he is not sure if he wants to be lieutenant but feels left out with the younger boy getting the spot.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**Two days later**

**_Kelly was leaning against the table on the police station and looked as Jay walked in. _**

**_''You need to get to the hospital, Matt is there.'' Jay Halstead told him and Kelly looked at Jay._**

**_''Is he okay?''_**

**_''He is dead…Kelly, he died because of all the smoke in his lungs.''_**

Kelly woke up, sitting up in his bead as he was sweating. He looked at the clock, saw he had slept since the last call and now he had another nightmare. He got up, getting everything in his back and shortly after he was walking outside, glad he could go to see Matt again now the shift was over. He hoped that Matt was a little more awake today, because he was worried about his friend. It would be good to see him a little more awake. Yestermorning, before he had gone to shift, Matt had been awake, but still under heavy painkillers and they were getting him of the intubation, but he was wearing a large breathing mask now.

''Are you going to see the lieutenant again?'' Robert Stevens asked as they walked outside together. Kelly nodded and wanted to walk to his car.

''Do you think I can meet him someday? I don't know, I guess I am curious to meet him. '' Robert said and Kelly nodded, guessed it would be okay to meet Matt when he was feeling a little better. He had been talking with Robert most of this shift and he was nice, he seemed a little like a younger Casey, like his little brother. He arrived a at the hospital, glad that he was awake.

'Hey man. Gabby will be here a little later, she is just going to get some things done at home.'' Kelly said, looking at his friend, giving him a faint smile under the breathing mask and Kelly pulled a chair closer to the bed so Matt could see him, as he was still to weak to move.

''How are you feeling today?'' Kelly asked and Matt just managed to mumble a ''Okay.'' Under the breathing mask.

''Don't talk if it hurts.'' Kelly said worried and Matt nodded carefully, closing his eyes for a second. Kelly got up for a second to get something to drink and he sat down again, Matt opening his eyes again. His friend was awake but because of all the painkillers he fell asleep every now and then.

''Can I talk to you? Just listen.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded slowly.

''I am so happy that you are awake again. I keep having these nightmares…and you are the only person I can talk about it with. It is all since the call to O'hare…I ran after the bomber and he put a gun on my head, threatened to shoot me if the CPD came closer and I didn't want to die…but at the same time I was thinking about seeing Shay again if I got shot.'' He said, his eyes full of tears and his lip shaking, trying not to cry with Matt and suddenly he felt a hand on his, Matt slowly moving his hand.

''Just talk to me…I am here for you.'' Matt said slowly, hardly being able to talk and Kelly nodded.

''The nightmare…I got away from the bomber, like it happened then and he got shot by the police...that's what happened –'' He realized he was not making any sense but he rolled his eyes nervous, kept on talking. ''And then I got the police station and Halstead told me that you had die-''

Looking at Matt, he saw that his friend was fast asleep and Kelly wiped his tears away, realizing that even listening was a large strain for his friend but he felt a little better because he knew that Matt supported him.

Kelly got up, letting his friend sleep and rest and made his way home, maybe he could go see him again later today.

Late in the evening Gabby was still there, She had told him about the shift, holding his hand and he kept falling asleep, although he ahd also looked at Anna's drawing.

''I will tell her you like it, I will give her dad a test.'' She said, kissing him on his cheek and he nodded weak, his eyes fall shut again.

''I should go, so you can sleep.'' She said then.

''Goodnight.'' Gabby said, caressing the side of his face and kissing him on his forehead before getting up and he was already asleep. She walked onto the hallway, barely jumping into his doctor when she walked out and she guessed that he was going to check on him.

''He is doing great, given the fact he has only been awake for two days now…his right long seems to really have healed since the surgery.'' The doctor smiled and Gabby smiled first but then looked worried.

''What about his left lung?''

''It…..it is really damaged. He can live with it, although he will need supplemental oxygen. We put him on the donor list, but it will take a long time.'' The doctor said then, feeling bad that he had to tell his bad news. He knew that with matt still having one healthy long, he was on the bottom of the list.

''But if he gets a donor lung, would he be able to return to work fully?'' Gabby said as she looked Matt, knowing he would be far from happy if he could return to lieutenant and she seemed to pale and weak in the bed, really wanted him to get better, but things did not look good right now. She knew they all had to be grateful he was still alive, but things did not look good right now.

''He would be, maybe. But before he is on top of the list…it could be years, he can live like this, although he will need supplemental oxygen.

The doctor explained some more about the damage in his lungs and how he was going to be waiting for the lunch and after sitting down on a bench, numb for a few seconds as she had to take in after all that had just been said and she went home, knew she had to tell Kelly. When she arrived home Kelly was half asleep on the couch, one eye on the baseball match and the other closed and she sat down next to him on the couch.

''Kelly?''

He looked at her and sat up.

''Is he asleep?''

''Yes, but I also talked to the doctor and he said that Matt is put on the donor list, because he is going to need his right lung transplanted. His left one healed, but the right long is so damaged. He will need supplemental oxygen until the donor long.'' Gabby said as her lips started to shake and Kelly looked to the floor, trying to think of anything positive he could before he could get down too.

''But there is hope, Gabby. I have heard about another guy at firehouse 23 that returned to the job after getting a donor lung. He could come back, Gabby!'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded, first smiling but then she looked at him.

''But how are we going to find him a lung? It is not like they are all just out on the street. It could take years!'' She said then and Kelly nodded sad.

''I think all we and Matt can do…is wait.'' Kelly said sad and took his jacket. ''I am heading out.''

Gabby nodded, not sure if he was heading out to drink alone but their relationship was strained since Shay's death and she did not dare to ask him and she let him go.

''Hey, is the beer still on?'' Kelly asked Robert on the phone as he walked outside. Maybe he could talk to Robert about all of this and it would make him feel better…he could only help Matt if he felt better.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly had a horrible nightmare again but at least could tell Matt about it now and Matt supported his friend as much as he could. The new lieutenant also tries to support the both of them and they are going to need it now! The doctor had some less positive news for Gabby and Matt and Gabby told Kelly, but they have no idea they can help his friend. Kelly also looks for some support with the new guy and maybe he really is making a new friend?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

''We should do this more often.'' Robert said as they left the pub, after just sharing a few beers and Kelly nodded. Now he had just drinking a few beers to close the evening, instead of drinking too much like he had done before, maybe it was because he wasn't drinking alone this time. Robert was young, but he was a nice guy and a good talk.

Kelly walked home after he and Robert part ways and then he thought about the news he had gotten on Matt. He could return to the firehouse, with a donor lung but it could be a long time before he would receive one and he didn't want his friend to have to wait so long. He just wanted his friend to get better, but he knew that Matt would not be better without the donor lung. All they could prepare for now was him getting home. At least he would get home soon.

Kelly walked inside the house and walked to the guest room he was staying, laid down and fell asleep, pulled in another nightmare.

_Nick Johnson got out of the car again. Kelly got out as well, looking at all the police that was standing in front of them and Kelly looked surprised as it was suddenly not Nick standing beside the car, but Matt with his arms up. Halstead was aiming the gun by the car door across of him and Kelly looked at Jay._

_''__That is Matt, you can't shoot him!'' Kelly yelled confused and suddenly Jay shoot. The bullet need dup in Matts head, just like it had with Nick Johnson and the blood sprayed everywhere again. Kelly's heart was racing as he saw Matt, on the ground, dead, just like the shooter. _

He sat up again, his heart racing in his chest and his alarm went off barely ten second later and he jumped out of bed, getting ready to get to the hospital to see Matt. Hopefully he was feeling a little better than yesterday and he was glad because they were getting him off the breathing mask to see if his breathing was strong enough now to be with the cannula only. Kelly drove to the hospital, glad when he saw Matt was awake and he walked in, greeting his friend.

''Hey.'' Matt said weak and he moved a little so he was a little higher on the pillows. Kelly helped him with the pillows and was glad his friend was sitting up.

''How are you feeling today?'' Kelly asked as his friend seemed to have a little more color in his face than yesterday and it was good to see the big breathing mask was gone and was replaced with a nasal cannula and Matt was even smiling, a little bit.

''A little better than yesterday.'' He said then, his voice still raw but Kelly was glad talking seemed to be a little easier now. But given the fact he was saying this, Kelly was pretty sure he had not heard about the donor lung yet and he did not dare to bring it up.

''I am sorry I fell asleep yesterday.'' Matt said then and Kelly shook his head.

''Don't be sorry, I am not the one in the hospital bed, you should get as much rest as you can.'' He said as he sat down by the bed. The wall behind the bed was filling up with more and more drawings and cards and Matt looked up as well as Kelly was looking.

''it is getting fuller and fuller.'' He said then and Kelly smirked.

''This is probably the first time you see it.''

''No, Gabby showed me some of the cards and drawings yesterday.'' Matt said then and it seemed to take him a lot of effort to

finish the sentence, like he did not get enough air and Matt was quiet for a second. ''The drawing Anna made is sweet.'' He said then and Kelly nodded, looking at the drawing the girl had made for him.

''Tomorrow I can sit up.'' Matt said then and shifted a little bit, like he was uncomfortable and gave Kelly a smile again. ''Maybe even walk a few steps.''

''That would be great.'' Kelly said, happing that his friend was recovering now, but he also knew that he still had to hear the harsh news about the lung. But Kelly was not sure if that was something for him to tell.

As if the doctor could hear what Kelly had been thinking, he entered the room and checked on Matt's vitals.

''How are you feeling today, Matthew?''

''Little better than yesterday.'' Matt said softly and the doctor checked everything. Severide got up to get some coffee so the doctor could check on Matt without him being there to watch everything the doctor was doing and he wanted to give Matt some privacy with this. Honestly, he also hoped that the doctor would tell Matt about his right lung soon, because he did not want to keep it a secret from Matt but the thought the doctor had to tell him.

Kelly walked back to the room and saw the doctor talking by the bedside and Matt looked at him, tears in his eyes and Kelly walked into the room, sitting down by the other side of the bed and took Matt's hand, hoping he could comfort his friend a little bit like this.

''We put you on the list, but it could take a long time before we could get you a lung transplant, especially because your blood type is pretty rare.''

Matt was just silent, looking down at the blanket, almost seemed defeated and the doctor gave him a short pat on his shoulder.

''The only good news I can give you now that you will probably be able to go home in about a week, when things go well.'' The doctor said and Matt nodded, slowly. ''You will need supplemental oxygen and you won't be cleared for full work yet….but maybe we can get you into some light work…while you wait for your lung.'' The doctor said and Matt slowly nodded again. Kelly still held his shoulder and caressed his shoulder as the doctor walked out.

''You can go home within a weak and still work with light work…it's better than nothing…right?'' Kelly said, as it was all he could say and Matt nodded, with tears in his eyes but also giving Kelly a small brave smile.

''At least I am still here…that is more important than anything…and I saved a little girls….'' He took a moment to catch his breath again and continued then. ''Yes, that I saved a little girls life.'' He said then.

''That lung is waiting for you, man. You will get it soon and then you will be able to return to the full job, we are going to keep believing in that. You are going to get through this and I am going to be here for you, every step of the way.'' Kelly promised him and Matt looked moved, smiled then and took his friends hand on the blanket.

''You can always talk to me again….I won't.'' Matt stopped again for a second. ''I won't fall asleep again.'' Matt said with a faint smile and Kelly nodded.

''Well, I am going to help you in everything I can do help you in your recovery.'' Kelly promised and they clenched each other's hand, making the promise.

''We are going to the get through this, the both of us.'' He said then. Both friends smiled at each other and knew that this was a promise they were both going to keep.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt also got the news on the lung and was very sad about it, but luckily his best friend was here to comfort him and talk about hope and such again. Matt is looking up for the future again and Severide promised to support his friend through his recovery and will be there for him.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Kelly handed Matt the cup of water and Matt wanted to take a sip, bumping it against the cannula by accident and spilling most over himself and he sighed deep as Kelly handed him a towel. He bow forward, trying to dry the blanket as much as he could and he seemed to be out of breath when he was read bowing forward. Kelly helped him lay back as it seemed Matt did not get enough air and he was worried. Matt breathed for a minute, calm and sat up slowly, realizing he had asked to much of himself when he had been bowing forward.

''This sucks.'' Matt says then, fidgeting with the cannula that was under his nose and Kelly didn't know if he had to tell his friend to stop moving the cannula but he also didn't want to piss his friend off.

''It really sucks.'' Matt sighed then, as only one day had passed that he was on the list and he knew it could be a months, a year, years before he would get his left lung transplanted. Only then he would be able to return to work. The days would be long, if he was not able to work at the firehouse.

''Come, you want to try to walk a few steps?'' Kelly said as it seemed like his friend was getting lost in his own thoughts.

''We can try.'' Matt said and with a little help from Kelly he shifted to the edge of the bed, carefully putting his bare feet on the floor and he felt his knees were weak, but Kelly helped him stand up.

''I can't.'' He said then, catching his breath, sitting down on the bed again.

''Give it some time.''

''This sucks.'' Matt said again and he looked at Kelly. ''I mean, I won't give up and I am so happy that I am still alive, I don't want to be full of self-pity, but it sucks. I don't know what I am waiting for, I am waiting for a lung..'' He stopped again for a second. ''….but there is also a change that even if I get a new lung, I will not be able to return to 51. I just want to have something to hold on to, to look forward to but there is nothing that is sure now.'' Matt said and he sounded out of air and Kelly looked worried, but he continued then. ''All I can do is waiting and waiting does suck.'' Matt said as Kelly helped him put his legs bed and Kelly put the blanket over him.

''It does, I get what you are saying and it really does suck you are going through this.''

''I am waiting for somebody to die, so I can get me old life back.'' Matt said as he felt so conflicted about it.

''It feels bad, I know. I really do want you to get that lung soon, but I don't want anybody to die, you know.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded. Kelly saw his friend was getting paler and paler in the face and seemed more and more tired.

''Get some sleep, I will be back here tomorrow.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, said goodbye to his friend, falling sleep.

When he woke up, Gabby was by his bedside. She was caressing the side of his face, carefully because of the cannula.

''I really can't wait until you come home.'' She said with a smile and kissed him, carefully. He smiled back at her. ''Me too. Although I won't be better.''

''But you will be home, with me and Kelly. Being home is better than being in the hospital.'' She said and he nodded.

''I also took a look at portable supplemental oxygen. There are some in a backpack, those would maybe be an option for you.'' She said and he shrugged.

''I do not really want to talk or think about that.'' He said as he really didn't. He knew it would probably be the best for him but he didn't want to talk about it now.

''Okay, I just wanted to help you as much as I can.'' She said, with a sorry face as she had meant it well. He smiled and caressed her hand.

''I know.'' He said and he took the paper she had in her hand and she had printed.

''Barely as heavy as bunker gear.'' He said lightly, knew it was the best to keep the atmosphere light and she kissed him. ''But think about it, what is best for you.'' She said. ''I just want you to get home, that's all I want. I just want you here with my again.''

Matt kissed her, glad that she was still here after all and she got up to get him some more water.

''The chief.'' Matt said, looking at the doorway where chief Boden was standing and Gabby put the cup on his nightstand, looked at the chief as well. He had called her in his office the last shift to talk about something and she knew they had to talk one to one.

''Chief, can I get you something to drink?'' She asked.

''Some coffee would be great.'' Boden said, nodding gratefully and Gabby walked away.

''Hey.'' Boden greeted Matt and Matt smiled. ''Chief.''

''Just Wallace now.''

''I will keep calling you chief.'' Matt said as he sat up a little bit more, glad that the chief was here.

''I want to ask you when I can expect you back at 51…and then I don't mean as a lieutenant, but I talked to your doctor and he thinks you will be able to do some light work at the firehouse. It would be nice to have you around…when you want…when you can.'' Boden explained and Matt nodded.

''Yes, I do want to be around, with every small thing…'' Matt tried to keep talking but his needed to get some air. He wanted to keep talking so he could proof he could still do it, but couldn't. Bu the hopes that would get better soon.

''… I would be able to do for the firehouse.'' Matt finally finished his sentence and Boden smiled.

''I want you back there, too. We will visit you all soon.''

''Even better, I will visit you next week.'' He promised Boden, hoping that he would be out of the hospital next week.

''You better keep that promise, Casey.'' Boden said with a smile as he got the coffee from Gabby. They chatted until it was time for them to leave and said goodbye and Matt finally fell asleep with a smile on his face, glad he did not have to leave the firehouse until he would get his new lung. Light duty or not, he was still with his family at 51.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly talked a little more about his injury and about the conflicted feeling Matt has about waiting for a lung. But luckily the time he is waiting looks up a little bit now Boden told him that he can keep working at 51 to do small, light things and at least matt has something to look forward again! He and Gabby also talked about how they will handle things when he get's home.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**2 days later **

Matt sat down on the edge of the bed, a little tired from the physical therapy session he had had this morning and he was a little nervous because he knew Gabby and Kelly could be here any minute to walk outside with him. He had been training a lot with the walking and the walking was going really walk, although he could not talk too much while walking, because then he did not get enough air. He looked at the black backpack that was on the floor, Gabby had brought it yesterday as she had gotten it for him so he could go home soon, because he had his own portable oxygen.

Struggling a little bit as he was getting his sweatpants and shirt on, he get ready for them to come because he was really excited to go outside with him. Although he was still recovering he wanted to do as much as he could so he could go home as soon as he could because he was not getting better any time soon, but it would be nice to be home.

A nurse came in and helped the cannula connect to the tank in the backpack. Matt was glad he was mobile now again.

Kelly and Gabby walked in and Gabby looked at the tube that was connected to the backpack now. She also tied his shoelaces as he could not bend forward so far to do it himself yet but he hopes he could soon.

''This works.'' Matt said as Gabby helped him get the backpack on his back. It had a tank of oxygen in it and he had expected it to be a lot heavier, more like his bunker gear. The cannula was connected to the backpack now and he knew he would be stuck with this for a while.

''You look like you are back in middle school.'' Kelly smirked, pointing at the backpack as Matt climbed off the bed with Gabby's help and Matt smirked back, pulling the straps a little shorter so it was even high now.

''Nów I look like I am back in middle school.'' He said with a smile and Kelly laughed, glad that his friend was making jokes again. Kelly then took the bag of Matt's back then so he could get his jacket on as they were going outside for a bit, to the small garden by the hospital. Kelly support Matt as they walked onto the hallway. Gabby walked in front of them, wanted to get a wheelchair for Matt for when they would go outside.

They walked to the elevator and to the ground floor then. Gabby helped him sit down in the wheelchair and he put the backpack on his lap. It was good since to walk but it was good to sit down again because he was already running out of breath again and he couldn't talk with Kelly and Gabby when he was walking. Kelly pushed the wheelchair outside and Matt enjoyed being outside. He could look outside from the window but it was not the same.

It felt good to be outside and he really enjoyed the small round through the garden.

''This thing is going with us now every time.'' Matt said, looking at the bag on his lap.

''We should give it a name.'' Matt smirked then.

''Jenkins the piss guy does not apply now, does it?''

''No.'' Matt smirked. ''Well if you come up with something, tell me.''

Kelly was so glad his friend was laughing and joking again. They went back inside with Gabby and she supported him as they walked back to the room.

''hey Anna.'' Matt said surprised as the saw the little girl and the father waiting by the door of his room and he was very surprised to see the girl and her father. Matt walked to the edge of the bed and wanted to sit down when Anna hugged him.

''You are not asleep this time.''

''No, I am awake now and I am so happy to see you.'' Matt said and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

''My drawing is there!''

''Of course, it is very pretty.'' Matt said with a tired smile. ''Thank you.''

''I made you another one!'' She said as she handed him another one and Matt smiled.

''That is really pretty.'' He said, thanking her. Her drawings were the only ones, now Violet and Eva and Diego were too old to make drawings.

''I will be back in a few minutes.'' The dad said so that the room wouldn't get too crowded. Kelly helped get the backpack from his back and the get him back on the machine here, but Matt signed him to stop, before Anna would really notice and ask questions. He did not want the girl to know he was sick. She did not seem to notice anything now.

''When will you be going home?'' Anna asked as she climbed on the bed beside him and sat beside him. Kelly and Gabby just waited in the room, endeared by how the girl just talked to Matt like nothing was wrong and Matt was smiling.

''In a few days.''

''That is good, because then you will be all better.'' Anna smiled and matt nodded slowly as he couldn't tell her the truth.

''And it is nice because we have him home.'' Severide said. ''Then I don't have to do the dishes anymore.'' He said with a silly face and Anna laughed.

''The hero doesn't have to do dishes.'' Anna said and Kelly shrugged.

''Maybe you are right.''

Anna nodded and Matt smirked, nudged her against her shoulder.

''Can you tell Gabby I don't have to do..'' He had to stop for a while, just pretending he had to sneeze because he didn't want Anna to hear him grasping for air. ''that I don't have to do the laundry.''

''He doesn't have to do it.'' Anna said and Gabby laughed.

His dad walked back into the room and saw his daughter sitting next to the firefighter, but the firefighter seemed really worn out and tired.

''Anna, I think it's time to go home.'' He said as he looked at Matt. ''I think Matt is a little tired.''

''Just a little.'' Matt said and he hugged Anna as they left.

''I will get a nurse for the tube.'' Gabby said as they had left and she walked out.

''She is a sweet girl.'' Severide said, thought Anna was so cute for visiting Matt, even while it was brief.

''Yeah, she is. She is worth saving and I was glad I was able to…''

''It's okay, we can talk tomorrow.'' Severide said but Matt shook his head.

''No I am glad I saved her.'' Matt said then. ''She is not one of the forty-seven victims.''

Kelly nodded with a smile. But he just thought it would have been better if Matt had come out safely as well. He felt bad Matt was in a bad state now, waiting for a long time.

''I wouldn't have done it any other way…..even if I could go back.'' Matt said then, glad that the girl had been here to remember him to that again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt walked around and went outside thanks to Kelly and Gabby and after they went outside, Anna paid him a visit too and Kelly and Matt talked but he would not have done it any different if he could go back, because he saved that little girls life.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**4 days later **

Kelly took Match large back as they got ready to leave. Matt was glad he was allowed to leave the hospital. He still got tired really easily and out of breath, but he knew that that would get better over time. He would gain more strength at home and then he could hopefully return to light duty until he would get his lung. It would be long and it would take a while before he could even do real duty, but at least he would be home. Gabby was at the firehouse, working her shift, as she was busy as a candidate, Kelly had offered to pick him up and they were going to be at the firehouse today, until he needed to go home. Gabby would go home with him then, missing half of her shift but because of the circumstances, Boden had been okay with that.

Matt walked next to Kelly as they walked to this car. Matt wanted to talk and ask about the shift this morning but he couldn't as he was walking. He needed his breath to keep on walking. Kelly also told about the lieutenant that was replacing Matt right now and that he was a nice guy and that he kind of reminded him of Andy Darden when he was younger. Maybe they could be friends with the three of them, like old times.

They got in the car and drove the firehouse and Matt was so excited when they were almost there. He couldn't wait to see everybody again because it felt like he was finally going to see his family again.

Matt got out of the car, excited and walked towards the firehouse, Kelly barely being to able to keep up with him because he was so excited to see all the man again and be at the firehouse again. The truck was there and he looked as the other guys were busy cleaning it.

''Hey guys, let it shine.'' Matt said, leaning against it and the man greeted him, so happy that Matt was here and that he was out of the hospital. He seemed really pale and even tiny but he was standing up and walking and they were glad he was allowed to go home. Herrmann patted him on his shoulder and smiled happy that he was here and Matt looked surprised when a much younger man walked up behind Herrmann.

''Hey, I am Robert Stevens, the new lieutenant.'' Robert said, greeting him.

''You mean the temporarily.'' Matt said and Herrmann also turned around. ''Yeah kid, step off for the king, Matt will be back sooner than you wish.''

''Sorry, I just thought you were out with the donor lung…''

''I am not. When I get my lung, I will be back.'' Matt said, frowning at Stevens and Kelly frowned angry at Robert. He felt awkward because he did like Robert but now he had said this to Matt, he was angry.

''Hey, let's have lunch.'' Otis said then and they walked to the common room. Matt sat down on a chair by the table, Kelly helping with the backpack before Matt could even ask or do it himself but he really just wanted to help him and Cruz and Otis brought a large plate with sandwiches and matt and Kelly smirked as Herrmann looked at Cruz and Otis, looking at the sandwiches, not trusting it and Kelly smirked

''Don't eat it, you will have to go back to the hospital…although, that nurse Kim really seemed to like you.''

''Then I should absolutely try these…'' He said taking a sandwich and Kelly took one as well. ''Oh Kim.''

''Yeah, nurse Kim.'' Matt said with the most overreacting sigh he could and he looked at Gabby, whom was raising one eyebrow.

''Nurse Kim?'' She said, thinking about the old nurse.

Matt winked at Gabby; ''but I like you more than nurse Kim.''

They all laughed and ate the lunch and Otis and Cruz announced that they were going to sell these sandwiches at Molly's as lunch on their free days. Herrmann looked a little less amused and Matt guessed that he did not like the plan.

Suddenly the alarm went off and it was a big four. All vehicles got called away and Matt remained seated, when Boden suddenly handed his jacket.

''Come on, come with us.'' Matt looked surprised and he got up, walked after the chief.

''Come, drive with me.'' Matt looked surprised and he got in the car next to Boden as they drove to the scene. They were driving right after the truck and Matt felt good that he could go with them, that he could see the men working again.

They arrived at the burning building and Matt was almost ready to run in, give his men orders but she stopped, stood next to Boden, far away enough from the fire and the smoke and he looked as the man ran in, as Otis got the ladders ready and he listened to the radio that was on Boden's jacket and he could hear Robert and Kelly. He wished that he could be giving orders to his men instead of Robert but he knew he would be sidelined for a while. At least he could listen to what was happening and how his men were doing. The direction of the smoke changed and Boden walked backward with him, keeping Matt out of the smoke.

Stevens and Herrmann came running outside with the mom and dad of the family and Gabby came running out with a smaller baby. He smiled proud because she was doing it….and oh he missed it so bad. He wished he could help them but he couldn't.

The men and Gabby all got finished on the scene and Gabby waved at him as she got back in the truck and Severide came walking past them and he laid his hand om Matts shoulder on his way to the squad truck. He was glad Matt could at least see the scene so he was part of the family again.

The chief ran to the truck before it could drive away and when he talked, Gabby got out and walked with the chief.

''he is going to drop us off at home.'' Gabby said and only now Matt noticed that there was her bag on the backseat.

''Oh, you have thought about this before?'' Matt said and the chief nodded.

''Waited for a call so you could see it, guess you are really tired now.'' Boden said and Matt nodded, was glad when they could go home.

He said goodbye to everybody and the chief brought them home then on the way back to the firehouse. Matt and Gabby shared a quick dinner as he was exhausted and soon enough they were in bed.

''Goodnight.'' She said, crawling up against him, trying not to get stuck with the tube.

''Goodnight.'' He said, kissing her on her forehead and falling asleep after the long, good but exhausting day and he was glad to be home, on the way to recovery. But still waiting to get back to his old life, until somebody would die to give him his old life back.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt is going home but spend his day at the firehouse first! He even got to give some orders on scene and saw his crew working at the scene. Kelly had hoped that Robert and friends would become friends so they be like old times with Darden, but unfortunately the first meeting between Matt and Robert did not go very well.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**The next morning **

Kelly walked into the apartment as his shift was over, was surprised to see Matt in the kitchen.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Kelly asked surprised as he had expected Matt would still be asleep because he seemed so tired yesterday.

''Making you breakfast…well also for myself.'' Matt said as he turned the eggs around he was backing. He was annoyed because the of the tube and cannula that were still coming from the backpack and his arm got stuck in the tube.

''Hey, just put it under your shirt.'' Kelly said as he walked towards Matt and took the spatula and the pan from Matt while Matt pullet the tube under his shirt, struggling a little bit as he was out of breath while he did that.

''See, a lot easier.'' Kelly said then and Matt smiled.

''Thanks, hadn't thought of that.''

''It's what I always do with my headphones when I go running.'' Kelly said as he walked to the dinner table and put the eggs on the plate that Matt had put there already, there was also fresh orange juice and bread and Kelly smiled, as he thought it was very nice his friend had done this for him.

''Where is Gabby?'' He asked then as they sat down.

''She is out for some errands for me, sucks to be living with me. She is getting some extra tubes, an oximeter, an extra tank. Sucks to be living with a lung patient.'' Matt said and Kelly smirked.

''I think all we think about living with you is that we are glad you are still with us.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''Me too. Just have to get used to the situation.'' Matt said.

''I was thinking, my dad still has that cabin in the woods, we could go there for the weekend to go fishing.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded. He knew it was the cabin Kelly had been for a month after Shay had died and he wondered if there were any nasty memories for him but it seemed really nice to go there.

''Yeah, that sounds great…but we will be far from Chicago, what if I get called that there is a lung?'' Matt asked then.

''Matt…you know you are not on top of the list, far from. It could be months, I think we will be safe for the weekend without that phone call. I am sorry, but it is going to be a lot more. '' Kelly said, feeling bad he had to tell his friend this but he did not want Matt to feel like he could not leave Chicago because he was waiting for a lung, that would take much longer.

Matt was silent now and Kelly was afraid he had made his friend upset because of what he had said but when he asked Matt, Matt simply answered it was the truth.

They left the table and Kelly was going to get a few hours of sleep as he was tired from the shift. Matt also laid down for a bit again when Gabby came walking in, dragging a giant bag. He woke up, not sure how long he slept and he was surprised to see it was almost two in the afternoon now. Maybe he was more tired than he thought after all.

''I got an extra tank, a more comfortable cannula, extra tubes, the oximeter….so I hope I have everything.'' She sighed and smiled at him. She got everything in the big cabinet in their bedroom and smiled at him, holding the package of the other more comfortable cannula she had bought. Early this morning he had had a nosebleed and they figured that it was the plastic, this one was softer and hopefully he would not get a nosebleed from it.

''I will attach it.'' She said and she did so, as fast as she could so he not in much discomfort without the oxygen. He could still breathe, but it felt like he was not getting enough air.

''This feels a whole lot better.'' He said then as she put the tubes behind his ears and he was all ready.

''So do you still prefer nurse Kim over me?''

''I never said I did.'' He said with a smile and he got up, walked to the kitchen as Kelly was calling or him.

''What's wrong?'' Matt asked, Kelly staring at his phone.''

''I got an invitation from Robert Stevens to come and play poker at his house. He feels really sorry about yesterday and would like us to come over to get to know you a little better.''

''I don't know.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded.

''I get it, but he really is a nice guy…and he reminds me of Andy. When you get the know him, you will notice. He will really remind you of Andy too.''

Matt frowned.

''We are not getting Andy back, even if Robert reminds you of him. He is not Andy. I don't know if I want to replace Andy.'' Matt admitted then and Kelly nodded understanding.

''I will go alone.'' Kelly said then and he walked to the hallstand and got his leather jacket.''

''No, I will go with you. Sorry about what I said. I just want to have a fun afternoon and I should give him a chance, right?'' Matt said and Kelly nodded gratefully.

''Babe, we are going to friend.'' Matt said as he walked into the kitchen and Gabby walked with him to the hallway. She held his backpack as he got his jacket on while Kelly was outside, driving the car closer to the entry for Matt. She zipped his jacket before he could do it himself and kissed him.

''Be careful, be safe.''

''Yes mommy. I can zip my own jacket.''

Before he could object she got a scarf an put it around his neck.

''It's September and it is not that cold.'' Matt said, getting it off again.

''What if you get sick?'' She said worried, as he was still pretty vulnerable for a lung infection.''

''I won't, we don't walk outside, I am just going to be in the car and inside.''

''I know.'' She said, laying her hand on his cheek. '' I am just a little worried about you, that is all.''

''I am not a baby, I will be okay.'' He said, kissing her on her forehead before walking out. He got that she was worried because he was just home but he would be okay. Kelly was there with him.

He got in the car, wondering why Gabby treated him like a baby. It upset him a little but then he also realized it was just because she loved him. They arrived at Robert Stevens house and Matt walked up the steps in front of the house, Kelly helping him as he almost lost his breath again. Kelly knocked on the door and Robert opened.

Matt looked at his face and realized that Kelly was somewhat right, Robert did look a little bit like Andy.

''Come in, I am glad you are here too.''

Maybe Kelly was right, maybe he should give him a chance.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Mat made breakfast for Kelly and they had breakfast together! Gabby is trying to be good for him but end up treating him like a baby, which is because of her worried about him but it upsets him. Kelly and Matt went to see Robert on their free afternoon. Next up we will read a little bit more about the visit and if Robert is really that nice or if he had other plans with the friendship he is building!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Hope you can leave one again, because I am dying to know what you think about this chapter!**

''Sit, down I will get you something to drink, what can I get you?''

''Water.'' Matt said and Robert nodded and looked at Kelly. ''beer?''

''No, just water, I am driving.'' Kelly said, he did not want to drink when he knew he had to drive matt home.

''I can drive home too, then you can drink a beer.'' Matt offered but Kelly shook his head.

''I am driving.'' He said then, not sure if Matt would be able to drive home after they had been here the whole afternoon. He guessed Matt would be really tired so he didn't know if Matt could drive back then. Matt nodded slowly and looked at Kelly then.

''He really looks like Andy.'' Matt said then, softly. He still didn't know what to think about all of this.

Robert walked back into the room and put the water on the table, he sat down with him.

''I am really sorry about our first meeting Matt, I wish it had gone another way and I really do hope that you can return. I really do.'' Robert said then and Matt nodded, smiled then.

''All okay, let's start over this afternoon.'' Matt said as he had to give Robert a chance, even if it was just because Severide really seemed to like him.

''So, I put the poker on the table in the kitchen at the dinner table, the round one. Do you want to get started now?'' Robert asked and Matt and Kelly, looking forward to the poker game and ready to kick each other's asses.

Herrmann was playing in the garden with his sons. They were throwing around with a baseball and he threw it to Lee Henry. Luke was playing as well while Kyle was looking at them.

''Catch it!''

Lee Henry did so and Christopher Herrmann cheered He loved this on free day, it was nice to spend his time with his sons, playing baseball. The boys were pretty good at it and it made him feel good too. Cindy came walking outside with a large platter with coffee, juice for the kids and cookies and they sat down by the table. He enjoyed this day with his family as he was not busy with Molly's today as Cruz and Otis had taken over.

''Dada.'' Kenny came crawling his way through the grass and he lifted the youngest son up. Kenny was just over a year old now and he was not really agreeing on walking yet, as he was enjoying crawling too much but he could walk as long as you held him.

''I want to sit on your lap too.'' Sophie suddenly said, the three your old girl pouting at him and he lifted her up as well. Them both on his lap now. Sophie was eating a cookie and Kenny was jabbering while he looked at Cindy. This was perfect, their family was perfect like this.

''Christopher! You know today is not Cindy's laundry day but mine, so get your clothes out of the washer! I need it to wash Frank's stuff. You will need to wash it tomorrow.'' Cindy's mom, Fiona, suddenly yelled and Christopher rolled his eyes. Cindy just looked at him with a shrug and he wanted to walk inside, handing Kenny to Cindy and putting Sophie down on the ground when she started to yell again.

''I need to become lieutenant so we have money…and we can move out.'' He sighed at Cindy.

Kelly, Matt and Robert were still playing poker and Kelly had won the round again.

''he is good.'' Robert said, looking at Matt

''It's not even fun anymore.'' Matt smirked.

''One more round?'' Kelly asked and Robert nodded.

''I am just going to watch for this round.'' Matt said. Kelly asked again but Matt was sure and he and Robert played again. Robert was winning this time and asked if Kelly was letting him win but he claimed not and they finished up the round, Matt was asleep, his head on his arms.

''hey, are you okay?'' Robert asked worried.

''Just really tired, sorry.'' Matt yawned and Kelly shrugged; ''Time to go home then.''

''No, go on, I can wait.'' Matt said.

''Oh no, I am going to take you home.'' Kelly said and he helped Matt stand up and with his jacket and after saying goodbye to Robert, he walked to the car with Matt.

''Come on, we are almost home and you can sleep.'' Kelly said, Matt exhausted and he helped his friend to the car. He got the backpack of his back and helped Matt sit down and put the bag on his lap again.

''Sorry, I am just really tired.''

''I know, it is okay, you should have told me earlier, then I would have taken you home earlier, you did not have to stay there for me.'' Kelly said and Matt gave his friend a small smile. Kelly closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and got in, started the car. Matt was asleep as they were driving home and he parked the car and opened the door on Matt's side. He helped Matt up, Matt half asleep and slumped against him and walked to the front door. He was surprised Gabby was waiting for them there and she took the backpack, carrying it as they walked to the bedroom.

''I think he had a great afternoon…he is just totally exhausted.'' Kelly said, almost feeling guilty that his friend was so tired. He should have left earlier.

Gabby just smiled; ''I am glad he had a good afternoon.''

''I had.'' Matt said, making the last few steps before slumping down on the bed and he looked Kelly.

''I am glad man.''

''Thank you for the great afternoon.'' Matt said and Kelly just nodded,

''Thank you too.'' He said as he left. Gabby helped Matt get undressed and laid down in the bed and as he alid down she got the bag next to the bed.

''Are you okay like this?''

''All fine.'' Matt said, glad that he was in bed, but he had had a good afternoon and it made him feel a lot better that he was in bed now. Gabby made sure the tube was okay and kissed him goodnight, walking out.

''He seems to feel a little better.'' Gabby Smiled at Kelly.

''Yeah, I am glad he had a good afternoon, think he really needed that.'' Kelly said.

''I just hope he gets a lung soon, you know Matt, he can't keep going on like this. I know you try to do a lot of things with him to keep his mind of things and I will too…but you know Matt. He can't be inactive.'' Gabby said.

''he will be alright, I will make sure of that.'' Kelly said then, as it was a promise ot his friend he would get it him through this.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly had a nice afternoon at Robert's place. He is being very nice and he and Matt are also getting better along but is he really so nice or does he have other plans? We also got some instight in the Herrmann family again! Coming up is ofcourse the Sevasey cabin trip! and Matt struggling with getting through the day now he can no longer work but luckily he finds something fast that he can spend his time one and that will make him feel better!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking! I really would like to know!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you are still interested in the story, because the reviews have really been declining the last few chapters and I am worried you don't like the story anymore. Please tell me what you think, because it really encourages me to keep going! **

''Kelly, I am leaving without you if you don't come now!'' Matt yelled as loud as he could as Gabby handed him his jacket and before he could object she handed him the scarf too.

''At least take it with you, for if it gets colder while you are there. I don't want you to get sick.'' Gabby said and Matt took it, knew that she really wanted him to take it and he kissed her on her forehead.

''I will be alright.'' He said then. He was just going away for today and tomorrow evening they would already be home again. It was stay early in the morning now so they would have today and tomorrow before they would go home again .

Matt was really excited to go to the cabin with Kelly. It would be like old times again, like before Andy had died and they had had their big fallout. They had gone there very often with just the two of them. Luckily they would go again today and for a little bit of time it would be like old times again. Before Andy died and before he got sick.

''I am ready.'' Kelly said as he left his bedroom and walked to Matt then. They were both ready to go now and Gabby came walking towards them.

''Here, I bought some extra food and snacks for you, I hope you will enjoy.''

''Thanks Gabby.'' Kelly said with a smile, taking the bag form her and he walked out so the lovers could say goodbye to each other before they would leave.

''Be careful.''

''I will.'' He said with a smile and kissed her, got his bag with clothes and walked out then, waving at her and to the car.

''Ready for the trip?'' Kelly asked as he sat down.

''Yeah.'' Matt said with a smile and he put the bag on the ground, laying in the chair.

''Do you mind if I sleep for a little?''

''Not at all.'' Kelly said as he drove the cabin, while Matt laid the chair bed and tried to fall asleep. He had slept well tonight but he seemed to be tired all of the time, although it was slowly getting a little bit better every now and then. About two hours later, Kelly parked by the cabin. He woke Matt up and they wlaked inside, to the bedroom and Matt looked at the bunk bed.

''You are taller, so I will sleep in the top bunk.'' Matt said as they walked into the room.

''Come on, I sleep in the top bunk.'' Kelly said as he threw his back up the bed, he didn't wanted Mat tot have to climb up in the bed with the oxygen and because he was still a little weak.

Matt nodded. ''Are you sure?''

''Are you crazy? Of course, you sleep down here.'' Kelly said.

Matt put his bag on the bed and sat down for a minute.

''You want to go fishing now? I know you want it?''

''Oh yeah.'' Matt smiled and together with Kelly he got their fishing rods and walked to the small pier by the small lake that was close to the cabin and they sat down on the peer, getting the rods in place and just there for a few minutes in the chair they had taken.

''And now we wait.'' Matt smiled and they looked over the calm and quiet lake. The rod was slowly starting to move now and Kelly tried to get the line in, but was too late.

''He escaped.''

''Poor fishy.'' Matt said with a smirk and Kelly looked back.

''Why are you suddenly feeling sorry for the fish?''

''I don't, I just let them go when I was fishing…we should get one for dinner tonight.'' Matt said.

''Then we should!'' Kelly said and after spending the afternoon and they talked about the times they had been at the cabin before. Kelly finally caught a fish again after a while and when it was time for dinner he started to get it ready by a fire. He wanted Matt to back of because of the supplemental oxygen and there was a lot of smoke coming from the fire.

''I am not sure if you should sit here with me.'' Kelly said as he was ready to prepare the fish above the fire. It started to smoke and Matt walked around the fire, but the smoke turned.

''I don't want to sit inside alone.'' Matt said.

''Stay away from smoke, remember? Go sit inside, I will be there in a few minutes.''

''I will finish the salad and the rice.'' Matt shrugged, a little upset and inside he walked to the kitchen. It was a very old furnace with that worked on gas but at least it wasn't smoking. Kelly was right that he should not be standing by the smoke and he finished making the salad and the rice that they had together with the fish. Kelly came walking in a little later and Matt looked at the fish.

''That looks amazing.'' Matt sighed and he brought the rice and the salad to the table and they sat down. Having dinner together they chatted about fishing.

''I caught a bigger fish though. When I was fishing here…after Hallie died.'' Matt said as he enjoyed the fish they had caught this afternoon.

''I am sure you did.'' Severide said with a funny face, like he thought Casey was lying and Casey just nodded.

''it was.''

''Did you eat it?'' Kelly asked.

''No, I named it Kelly and talked to it before letting it free again.'' Matt laughed and Kelly laughed, figured Matt had just let the fish go again.

After the dinner they sat outside on the porch for bit. When it was getting colder they moved inside.

''Want to lit the fireplace?'' Matt asked as it was getting cold inside. He wasn't sure it if would be okay for him because of the smoke. Kelly suddenly walked out of the cabin and Matt looked back, at the front door he had just walked out and he was wondering where he was going. Suddenly Kelly came walking in again with a heater and looked at Matt.

''No smoky fireplace for you.''

''Oh, you really brought a heater?'' Matt asked surprised and Kelly nodded, finding it very obvious he would look after his friend. He had promised that, so he had to.

Kelly walked to the bag Gabby had given to them and he got a bag of marshmallows out.

''Really?'' Matt asked.

''yeah, marshmallows belong with this.'' Kelly said and they warmed them up by the heater, laughing all evening and Matt was so grateful for his friend.

''You know, you are really helping me, my nightmares are getting a little bit less now you are home and we spend time together.'' Kelly said then and matt smiled.

''You can always talk to me.'' Matt said.

''I know, we both help each other through.''

''That is what we promised, that is what we are best friends for.'' Matt smiled. Kelly smiled back, gratefull for the friendship they had.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly went to the cabin for some time and fishing. They struggled a little with making the food, but luckily Kelly has really thought about everything and they could spend a nice evening by the heater instead of the fireplace. But they had a great day and there is another day at the cabin coming up!<p>

guest85 Bednakt voor je review! Leuk dat je ook Nederlands bent! :)

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you are still interested in the story, because the reviews have really been declining the last few chapters and I am worried you don't like the story anymore. Please tell me what you think, because it really encourages me to keep going! **

**Kelly woke up and limbed out of the bunk bed, Matt still asleep in the bottom bunk and he decided to let him sleep because he really seemed tired. His friend laid rolled in the blanket and was snoring softly. Kelly was thinking again about waking Matt up in a funny way, but he realized his friend maybe needed he his sleep so he decided not to wake him up. **

**Walking to the living space in the cabin he started to clean away the bottles of beer he had been drinking yesterday and cleaned Matt's glass away, although he and his friend could not share a beer, it still had been a great evening. **

Andy always was the champ of wake up pranks. One time when Matt and Kelly still both had been asleep in the bunk bed – he slept on the couch – he had suddenly let the bed fall over. Kelly had fallen out but since he slept in the bottom bunk, but it had not been so bad, but Matt had fallen out from pretty high and he had been upset with Andy for days. The next time Matt insisted on sleeping in the bottom bunk and Andy had gone outside to get some snow, as it was winter and in the middle of the night he had suddenly thrown a whole bucked of snow over Matt. He had also woken them up by air horn various times and when Kelly insisted of Andy no longer sleeping alone so he could no longer plot these pranks and he had slept here with Matt and Kelly had slept on the couch, but then Matt just plotted with Andy and they had buried him in stuff during the night. They called in a balancing act.

Now, thinking about it, Kelly missed these pranks a lot.

''Waking up here without the bed falling over, or being buried in snow. That's a difference.'' Matt said as he suddenly walked into the kitchen, yawning.

''I wanted to let you sleep.''

''I am alright.'' Matt said and he joined Kelly in the kitchen. They started to make breakfast.

''It's a difference to be here without Andy's antics.''

''I know.'' Kelly said and they fried some eggs and after getting dressed quickly, they sat outside on the porch with breakfast.

''How are you feeling?'' Kelly asked, hoping that Matt as feeling okay, because it had been pretty cold during the night.

''I am all fine.'' Matt said.

''You want to go for a run..'' Kelly wanted to ask fi he wanted to go for a run as that was what to both usually did in the morning, but he somehow had not kept in mind that Matt could not go for a run anymore and he felt so stupid for asking now, afraid that he had upset his friend. That not what he wanted, but sitting here reminded him of old times to much that he seemed to have forgotten Matt's new situation.

''I think I have a good excuse not to go running.'' Matt said with a smile to Kelly, showing that he was not mad and he got up then.

''You can go for a run, I will lay down for a little longer. '' Matt said then and Kelly looked at him.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, I will rest for a little.'' He said and they got up and cleaned their cleans away. Kelly got in running clothes and soon after he started to run, while Matt was in bed.

He felt really bed his friend could not come with him. He knew that when Matt got his lung, maybe he could do all of this again and he would not be depended on his oxygen.

Kelly ran around the woods for about an hour before he got back at the cabin and walked up the step in front of the porch, opening the front door. Everything was silent in the cabin and he guessed that Matt was still in bed. Silent he passed the bedroom to the bathroom and he opened the door, a loud air horn suddenly in his face and he fall backward, into the hallway, against the wall and started to laugh then, shocked. Matt was laughing in the bathroom, almost falling to the floor.

''I wanted to wake you up with it this morning, but you were already woke up before me.'' Matt said laughing. He tried to sit down as he felt he was not getting enough air because he was laughing so hard. Kelly walked towards him and helped him sit down, worried.

He let Matt catch his breath, helping him lady back so it was easier and while his friend looked like he felt bad about this, but Kelly smiled then, just wanted to make his friend feel better.

''Your prank really worked, Andy is proud of you.''

''Yeah.'' Matt said, trying to get up as Kelly helped him. Slowly he felt his breathing was getting better again and he was glad Kelly helped him. Matt seemed to be okay again and slowly Kelly walked to the couch with him, helping Matt sit down while Matt was still catching his breathe a little bit.

''I am okay.'' He said then en Kelly sighed relived.

''You were talking tonight in your sleep.'' Matt said then. ''You were talking about what happened at the airport. I think you should talk to me.'' Matt said, while he hardly made it to the end of his sentence.

''It was nothing, just a dream. It will get better.''

''You know you can talk to me when you need to.''

''I know.'' Kelly said, smiling and they got up then, to pack their stuff as it was too cold to be fishing the rest of the day, so they decided to go home earlier. As it was so cold, Kelly was too worried that Matt would get an infection in his lungs, so he thought it was better to head home too, in the warm car. They could go back another time, the last thing he wanted was for Matt to get sick, because that could be much worse than missing one afternoon of fishing.

Slowly Matt and Kelly walked to the car and threw their bags in. They were ready to go home again. It was too bad they had to leave again, especially because Matt had a whole day to get through tomorrow, doing nothing beside resting and he knew it would be hard to get through. Kelly and Gabby were both at shift and he could do nothing. Kelly started driving the car back and looked at Matt.

''Did you like the weekend?''

''Sure, it was the best. Thank you so much for doing to this for me.''

''Not just for you, I did it for myself too.'' Kelly said as he also felt a lot better after this.

''We should do this soon again.''

''Sure well.''

''Then I should have my lung so I can do that forest run with you.'' Matt said.

''Oh yeah, not more excuses for that.'' Kelly smirked. They laughed at each other and realized that together, they would get through this rough time.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly woke up this morning, both thinking about the pranks Andy always used to pull on them when they were here. Matt planning something too but when he woke up Kelly was already out. Luckily Kelly got out for running a little and Matt still pulled the prank, but it also showed that Matt is really limited in his new situation.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! **

**five weeks later **

Matt sat on the couch, watching a movie but the movie did not really interest him. Lately, he had been watching movies a lot of the time because he could not work. Even simple contracting took him too much energy and Kelly and Gabby didn't want him to do it, afraid it would get too much for him. Now he had to kill the time till they were back from shift. Sometimes he made a little walk, but it was getting heavy with the backpack. But he tried to walk at least around the block every two hours, just to keep moving and to get out of the house. He offered to do the groceries while they were on shift but Gabby always made sure there was enough at home when he was alone, because she didn't want him to do it, afraid he would have to carry a lot of groceries inside as that was too heavy for him.

Slowly he got up again for his walk around the neighborhood and he got his jacket on and his scarf, as it was getting colder now in late October. Winter was coming and he was not looking forward to it. Gabby was already so worried that he would ge ta lung infection and now it was getting cooler, she would only be more worried.

He knew she did it out of love, but it was getting annoying, as he was not a baby.

He tucked his hands in his jacket as he kept walking, greeting the neighbors that were talking their dog. Their saw him walking here now almost every day and greeted him They looked at him in a way that he really did not like, it was like they felt sorry for him, that they pitied him because he could not do the work that he loved so much. He did not like the station either, but he did not like the faces of pity they were giving him.

He kept on walking and was thinking about what he was going to later, when he would be bank home but realized that there was not much to do at home. He kept on walking and walked into the direction of the firehouse. At least his friends were there and although he would be walking for a while, it was nice to be outside and be walking. Walking was better than sitting at home.

After five weeks he was slowly getting used the to the backpack that he always had to drag along and how it affected everything, how his bad lung affected his life and every day he hoped for that damn phone call that there was a lung for him at the hospital. Every time his phone rang he got some sense of hope, but it was never the right call.

It was a forty-five minute walk before he arrived at the firehouse, walking inside and saw that the trucks were out, as was the ambulance and the chiefs car and he walked to the common room and sat down on the couch, catching his breath from the long walk. Maybe it was better that they were not here yet so they did not see how tired he was.

He sat there for a while, watching TV with Pouch laying on his lap and he petted the dog. Maybe they should get a dog too, then he wouldn't be lonely anymore when Gabby and Kelly were on shift. Then there was somebody at home that – no, it was a bad idea because when he would come back to the firehouse, the dog would be alone in their 24 hour shifts and he did not want that. Then the dog would feel like he felt now and that would be terrible.

The guys came all walking in and Matt got up, greeted them all and quick he kissed Gabby on her cheek. They all sat down by the table as it was time for lunch. Gabby, as candidate, getting the lunch ready and they were joking with her, saying they were worried that the food would not be good.

They had lunch all together and it was nice, as they were talking about the call and as everybody was talking it was very detailed and Matt finally felt like he really had been there. He wished he could have been there, but he was still waiting for that damn lung.

After lunch Herrmann got up and walked to Boden's office.

''Chief, I want to transfer to a lieutenant position. Not because I want to leave the house…but Cindy and I….we need the money, we need the promotion.'' He said to Boden as he sat down.

''Are you sure?'' Boden said because if this was he really wanted, he would do everything for Christopher to get him the promotion, but it would be sad to see Christopher leave to another firehouse.

''if I can ever help you and Cindy…''

''No, we will be okay, I just need the promotion but I can't get it here.'' He said as he knew Boden was busy with the baby he and Donna were expecting.

Then he looked the ground also knew that he actually didn't want to leave this firehouse.

All the guys and Gabby were playing card games by the table as Mills and Brett were out on a call and Kelly was wining – as always.

''You should let me win, you know. I might get sad if you don't'' Matt said as a joke.

''Actually he should let Gabby win, she is the newbie here. Basically the little kid.'' Otis said.

''Actually I am one year older then you, Otis.'' Gabby said back, teasing and Kelly nodded.

''Then I guess Otis wins.''

Otis looked with a funny expression and as Matt laughed, Cruz looked at him.

''Does the tank have a name yet?'' Cruz asked as they had been joking about that before.

''Kelly, because he always has my back.'' Matt laughed and Kelly laughed back from the other side of the table. They played another card game and after that, Matt mostly talking with Roebrt, as his contact with the lieutenant was getting better and better. Boden offered tobring him home then as he had to pick something off at the CFD office, Matt's and Gabby's and Kelly's apartment was on the way anyway.

''That would be great.''

''No problem, Matt.'' Chief Boden said.

''I am looking forward for those bacon pancakes tomorrow morning.'' Kelly said with a smirk and Matt nodded.

''Got it.'' He said, thinking he could actually make those for Gabby and Kelly tomorrow, they usually had a small breakfast at the firehouse but were hungry again as they got home. He walked to Gabby and said goodnight to her as he walked after Boden after that, too the car and Boden brought him home. Matt was glad that he had decided to go to the firehouse instead of sitting home all afternoon, this was really what he needed. He needed his family, but knew that they were all here for him when he needed them. They were one big fire family.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt struggles with getting through the days as there is not much he could do now. He wants to spend as much time with the firehouse as he can and luckily they love it when he comes there and he spend his afternoon there with the other guys. Herrmann is still looking for a transfer to a lieutenant spot as he really needs the promotion. Then he can finally get his house back for the family!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Two weeks later **

Matt was sitting on the bag of the pick-up truck.

''Robert, help Kelly hold the beam, I am on my way.'' He said then and he climbed off the truck, a little slow as he could not go to fast as he was carrying the wooden board that they would use as a base for the slide. Matt had been surprise as Robert had asked for his and Kelly's help. But then it turned out that he was doing voluntary work, where he made slide for the kids of the school. It was one of the daycares, but as it was in a poor neighborhood.

Some of the kids were standing by the window and fence, looking at Matt, Kelly and Robert as they were working on the slide and offered to help, but as they were working they could not use the kids around them right now.

They had already finished the base and the stairs up the slide. It was not a really big one but as most of the kids in this daycare were only eight, seven, it was perfect for them.

As Robert did not have a truck like this to take everything, he had asked Kelly to help him with taking everything there and Kelly had asked Matt. Now he was happy he had said yes.

They finished the slide around lunch and while Robert and Matt sat down on the back of the truck to have the sandwiches Gabby had given to take with them. Kelly was playing with the kids that were looking at their new slide, so happy with it.

''How long have you been doing this?'' Matt asked as he looked at the kids playing by the slide. They were so happy and they were happy they could help the kids.

''I think for about two years now, when I find the time.'' Robert said, eating his lunch. ''I started at the elementary school I was in as a kid, my parents didn't have it very well so I was in an old, poor public school and there wasn't much. But I have been pretty good at building things, so I thought I would try to make some things for on the playground. I started with some simple benches and chair…ended with a swing.'' Robert said, humble and Matt nodded, impressed.

''It is great work you are doing.'' Matt said then, impressed the young man was doing this.

Kelly was still playing around with the kids, playing tag with them and the kids running away screaming, as he ran after them.

''I have another small project, if you can still help, that would be amazing.'' Robert said and Matt nodded.

''Sure, I am happy to help.''

He was so happy that he could help like this, he could not do all the contracting work but it was nice he could help a little and as he had always been contracting he knew what to do. It felt really nice that he was able to help the kids too.

''Let's get out kid, so we can go to the next job.'' Matt said then and he walked over the playground.

''Kelly, next job.'' He said and Kelly came running by.

''Tag, you're I-'' He said, in his enthusiasm, but realizing that he should not have done that, as Matt was not able to run to play tag and that it was stupid he had said this.

''Matt, I am sorry.''

Matt suddenly stretched is arm out and tapped his shoulder.

''Tag, you are it.'' He said then, walking back to the ruck.

Kelly played with the kids just for a few more minutes and joined them by the pick-up truck. They drove a family and the whole family was waiting for them outside. Matt looked as there were so many kids standing outside and Robert parked his truck.

''Ten foster kids, seemed like people that could also use a small slide for the kids to play. They really want a pire ship theme.'' Robert said and Matt and Kelly nodded. They worked the same was as they did at the daycare and soon enough it ever started to look like a boat, with a mast. They knew some of the kids were too old for it but it was ice for the younger ones. The parents had a large home for all the foster kids and this way they could do something for them. As they were almost finished Robert went to home depot to get some more paint and Matt wondered how he got all of the supplies together. As he was painting it all dark brown like a ship with Kelly he also wanted to talk with Kelly.

''When I was going to the bathroom last night I could hear you talking in your sleep. Maybe you should talk about what happened at the airport.'' Matt said as they were busy with the painting.

''I was scared, I still have nightmares about what happened. I really just want to carry on.'' Kelly said.

''You can talk about those nightmares, it will make you feel better.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded slowly.

''Don't you have nightmares?'' Kelly asked.

''Sometimes, that Herrmann didn't come for me, that I could have saved more people there or that I could not get through the smoke.'' Matt said.

''Do you feel guilty about all of those people that were still in there? You could not have saved them, be glad that you could save Anna and that you could get out.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''I know, I just doubt about not saving the lady that was still alive when I got her in the bathroom.''

''I feel guilty about the bomber almost escaping because of me.''

''but that is not true, it could have happened to anybody. It is not your fault, you know that.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded slowly. Robert came walking their way and helped them finish the painting. They asked more about his previous projects and he told about those. Matt said then for a second then, the painting made him tired and he needed to catch his breath for a bit and as it was late in the afternoon, he really needed to rest a bit.

''Where did you get all the supplies?'' Matt asked then as he was still wondering that.

''Bought them myself. The more you give, the happier you are.'' Robert smiled. ''I can afford it now, so I want to help people.''

Matt and Kelly nodded. That was also something that Andy always used to say.

''Thank you men.'' He said as they walked back to the truck and were all ready with all the work for today.

''no thank you.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded. ''That is what friends are for, man.'' He said then and the three got back in the truck, the three felt like the old three again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly, Matt and Robert have been working on some Christy work Robert has been doing and Matt really enjoyed because he got to do some contracting again. Luckily everything went well with his health and Matt and Kelly finally talked a little more about what happened in the airport, from both sides. Kelly told about his nightmares and his fears and Matt about his safe and if he regrets it, but again he says he doesn't. Both of them feel a lot better now and they also great a little closer with Robert.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know wha you think. **

**Three weeks later **

Herrmann woke up next to Cindy. Sometimes, he did regret telling Boden that he wanted to change to another firehouse to get a lieutenant spot and although he knew that it would be better for his and his families, he also was sad that he had to leave his family at 51 behind. He knew that there was no spot for him yet but also know that if a spot would be free for him, he would move in soon.

Cindy woke net to him as the alarm was ringing. They got out of bed, yawning, knowing that they had to get their five kids all ready for the day and themselves as well. Herrmann looked as she first snow was falling down now. He hated because it meant thy would get a lot more calls about horrible car crashed and he was so worried about it. He hated it when people got stuck in their cars or when whole families got stuck in the cars, it always made him worry for Cindy and the kids, he really needed them to be safe and when he was on shift he was worried about them too, with Cindy driving the kids around in the SUV.

''Going to 51 again, hopefully for one of the last times.'' Herrmann said and he knew that he was wrong with what he said. He didn't hope for it because he would terribly miss the men there but he needed it for his family.

''Don't say that, you will miss everybody so much.''

''But I will be happy to do that for you and the kids.'' He said, kissing her on her forehead and walked out then, also realizing that he did not really want to leave 51.

Gabby and Kelly looked worried at each other as Matt was laying on the couch, pale and shivering.

''Hey, I can try to skip my shift today, I will stay with you, no problem.'' Kelly said as he knew that Gabby could not skip her shift because she was a candidate and she had missed some. She really wanted to stay with him because she was so worried and she was worried that she could not keep her attention to work and she knew that was a bad thing.

''Just go to shift, I will be all right.'' Matt said and Kelly shook his head,

''No, I will stay with you, Capp can take over. I don't want you to stay alone.'' He said but Matt shook his head.

''Please just go, I don't want to you to stay here and I don't need you to stay here.'' Matt said then and he knew that there was not much of choice about it, because Matt really did not want him to stay here.

''Please just call me if something is up.'' They both said and Matt nodded. Slowly they walked outside, Matt falling asleep on the couch.

''Did you tell him anything about his birthday next week?'' Kelly asked as it was Matt's birthday next week, knew that they were arranging something at the firehouse for him.

''Yeah, they are getting a cake and they hope that the party at the firehouse will be good even though we can be called away.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded, hope that the party would cheer Matt off. Kelly got out of the car while Gabby walked away to call, Robert walked to Kelly.

''Any idea what I could give Matt for his birthday?'' Robert asked as he walked beside Matt. He knew him better now but he was not sure what the give the man.

''I don't know. I know there is one thing he wants but that is not something we can get him. '' Kelly said, meaning the lung that Matt nodded.

Robert nodded. '' I really have no idea.''

''I think what he really needs is distraction, just make a nice day out for him. I think that would be a nice gift for him.'' Kelly said and Robert nodded understanding and they split ways as Kelly sat down, Gabby came running in just in time. She had tried to reach her mom, or Christie because Matt was not feeling well and she did not want to leave him alone the whole shift. After they had arrived here, she had been outside to call.

''Hey, could you reach Christie?''

''No, but Antonio will come to check on him later.'' She said, seemingly worried as he had woken up sick this morning. She had tried to stay in but as a candidate she could not do it.

''I will try to go check on him later too if Boden allows that. ''

Matt woke up on the couch, his lung really hurting, his nose stuffed and he felt terrible and sore. He tried to get up, feeling like he could not get enough air and he tried to breathe through the cannula, but then he grabbed his phone.

''I need ambulance 61.'' Matt said on the phone, barely able to talk through the phone and the 911 woman told him that she would try to get the ambulance to him as soon as possible.

Matt walked to the front door, slumping down in the doorway, slowly trying to breathe, hoping that Mills and Brett would be here soon.

''Isn't that where Matt and Gabby live?'' Mills said worried and Brett shrugged, not sure, although Gabby had mentioned it before, he just did not know it anymore. As fast as they could they drove down there. They ran up the stars to the second floor and were surprised as they saw Matt slumped down in the hallway.

''Matt?'' Mills asked worried, looking at the former lieutenant and Matt looked up.

''I can't get enough air.'' Matt said, panting and Mills and Brett kneeled down.

''Come on, we will get you to the hospital.'' Mills said worried as he felt Matt's forehead, worried as it was so hot. They got Matt on the gurney, carrying it to the ambulance and Brett was tending him in the ambulance, trying to get him to breathe better, even trying to intubate him.

''Can you tell Dawson and Severide we are telling Casey to hospital?'' Mills asked then through the radio, knew the to know as soon as possible and at the firehouse, Kelly and Gabby got the message, knew they had to get the message as soon as possible.

''I told you we shouldn't leave them alone.'' Kelly said as they ran to the car, worried trying to get in the hospital as soon as possible after they told Boden.

Kelly and Gabby got to the car, rushing away but after even a minute, they were in big traffic because of the snow.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly and Gabby are planning a birthday party for Matt at the firehouse but now Matt is truly not well and brought to hospital, Kelly and Gabby just heard that news and really don't know he is doing now…they are trying not get there as soon as possible but the snow is really not helping them!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really would love know what is in that head of yours ;)****  
><strong>

**One day later **

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Kelly as he walked into the room, Matt half asleep, laying against a big stash of pillows and giving him a weak smile. After he was taken to the hospital, they were so worried that he would have to battle a lung infection, but luckily they soon had gotten the news that it was a flu. As his immune system was a lot weaker than most, they had still been worried he could not fight it and started with antiviral medication, hoped he would be better within a few days.

Matt smiled at Kelly and Gabby, glad to see them and nodded then.

''A little better.'' He said then, softly but at least with a small smile.

''Hey babe.'' Gabby said and she kissed him on his forehead. It had been so hard to get here with the snow yesterday and they knew that the storm would only get worse the upcoming weeks. Luckily when they had gotten here Matt was already moved to a bed in a private room instead of the hectic ER that was so busy because of the snow and all of the accidents that happened now.

She laid her hand against his forehead, it was still hot, but not as hot as it had been yesterday. He was also back on oxygen support with the cannula, instead of the big breathing mask they had used yesterday.

Kelly left the room for a bit to give Gabby and Matt some privacy and walked to the gift shop. He bought some chocolate and a book Matt could read later and that he also wanted to read himself and drinking some coffee, he started to read a small part of it. Gabby walked past him after about an hour and Kelly got back to Matt's room now.

''Brought you this book for if you want to read it.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''Thank you.''

''Did you call the ambulance on your own yesterday?'' Kelly asked then as he wondered how Matt had even managed that.

''I felt really terrible.''

''How bad?''

''I felt like I was going to die yesterday.'' Matt said, his voice hoarse and Kelly nodded. Matt through back about the feeling that he did not get any air yesterday and it had been scary. He shouldn't have been so stubborn and should have had somebody to have stayed with him.

''I should have stayed at home with you.''

''You couldn't know it would get so bad.'' Matt said and he took a second again. ''I didn't know either.''

Kelly felt bad that Matt had felt like because he could imagine what it was like. How he had felt when he had had the feeling he would die soon, when the gun was on his head and he thought he would die any minute. The terror, the fear and the worry you would never see your loved ones again.

''But you are alive, you are okay.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''But still waiting for my lung.''

''Yeah.'' Kelly said sad.

''At the airport…did you think you were going to die?'' Kelly asked then as he had been wondering. They had been talked a little about what happened at the airport, but not about everything.

''I didn't think I was going to die. I just wanted to get Anna safe.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded.

''Did you have any nightmares last night?'' Matt asked, looking at Kelly.

''Yeah…but not so much about the airport. More that you would be really sick and you couldn't fight it.'' He said. ''but also…a little bit about the airport.''

''You can talk about the nightmares with me and you know you have too, because. …'' Matt started to couch and Kelly nodded.

''It was...it was about the bomber again and I feel so stupid for running after them and got everybody in danger and had the CPD slowed down in catching him. I feel stupid for running off to catch the bad guy, thinking I had to do it and that I left you alone in that gate.''

''Not your fault.'' Matt smiled tired. ''don't feel stupid about what happened there, just try to talk about it, when I woke up again we will talk about it again.'' He said as he was dozing off.

''That sounds good. Just go to sleep now.'' Kelly said as he felt a little better now he had talked about it again but knew his friend had to sleep.

''Will you come back tonight'?''

''I am staying right here with you. Going to read while you sleep, just rest.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, dozed off then while Kelly was reading the book, checking on his friend, almost worried something would happen again while he was monitored here. It was hours before he woke Matt up again. Just for a bit, as it was almost time for dinner and Matt had to eat and there was one more visitor for him now.

Matt woke up as Kelly woke him up as Robert was walking in.

''Hey man, I brought you some of the chocolates you really like.'' Robert said, carrying the bag of caramel filled chocolates and a large card from the firehouse.

''That one was just within budget…but you have to promise, no more hospital visits in the upcoming time. Only if it is for a new lung.'' Robert said as he put the card with the others and Matt smirked.

''Yeah, that would be a great birthday gift for next week, a new lung.'' Matt said as he was glad Robert was here too and looked at the bag of chocolates that he had eaten almost completely when they had been playing poker. It was nice for him to take it.

''I don't think many people can say that. Guess what I got for my birthday?'' Kelly said and he continued in another voice. ''A new TV screen?'' He said and then he went back to his normal voice. ''No, a new lung, blood type B negative!''

Matt and Robert chuckled and Matt stopped laughing then, still feeling really sore from the flu.

''B negative? How do you even know that?'' Matt said and he coughed. ''Do you even know what brand of underwear I have?''

''Obviously, guess who usually folds the laundry.'' Severide said and they laughed.

''b negative. I thought I was a rare species, but you are a part of the species too.'' Robert smirked as with only 1,5% of the population of the USA having this blood type, it was pretty rare.

''You are officially not unique anymore.'' Kelly said. He knew that information about Matt because he had asked Gabby when he had gone to the cabin, as other medical information, just to be sure and as it was rare, he had remembered it.

''I don't want to ruin the party…but I am really tired.'' Matt said then and Kelly and Robert got up, almost feeling bad that Matt had to ask them to leave instead of them just leaving in time.

''Hey, see you soon.'' Robert said and he walked out. Kelly nodded at Matt.

''I will be here again tomorrow.''

''See you tomorrow.'' Matt said, closing his eyes then, dreaming about his birthday at the firehouse next week, hoping he could spend his birthday there with the people that mattered to him and he would not get sick again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt is getting better, luckily and Kelly is feeling a little better now they finally have really talked and Robert paid him a small visit as well. Matt also knows that he needs to get the call for his lung soon or things are getting bad with the cold winter and snowstorms coming up, as they are so scared that he could get a lung infection soon and then he might really get sick. But next week is the birthday party at the firehouse and they hope that they can celebrate it all together. Will he maybe also get the lung soon that would be biggest gift for him right now?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what is in that head of yours. ;) **

**one weeks later **

Matt walked into the fire station, smiling as he saw the large cake in the common room. Everybody started to sing and he blushed as he had no idea what to do and Kelly and Gabby walked to Kelly's office, where his gift was and Matt knew he would also be sleeping in either of the offices tonight. He could stay here for his birthday and until the snow storm had passed over. It was nice to stay over here, it felt like coming home.

Kelly was carrying a large envelope with Gabby and handed it to Matt. Matt opened it and was surprised to find three airplane tickets, but saw they were not actual tickets.

''We will buy this ticket when you are better, then we can fly to Vancouver and we will go skiing in Whistler…when you are better.'' Gabby said and Kelly nodded.

''This is your gift from us.''

''That is amazing!'' Matt said and he hugged Kelly, kissed Gabby and before he could even turn around, Robert was already standing there with the next gift.

''just a small gift from truck.'' Herrmann said. ''For when you have time to contract again.''

''Thank you.'' Matt said looking at all the guys from truck and nodded at them and started to unwrap the present. There was a new drill in it and he looked surprised.

''How did you know it was broken? It broke weeks ago!''

''You should have heard your complaining when it broke, we don't forget such things.'' Otis said, shaking his head as if all the complaining had been so horrible and Matt chuckled. He got a card and a dinner cheque from the guys from squad and Boden and Donna and he was smiling, because he felt so loved by all the people here. This was probably the best birthday he ever had.

''We invited some more people over.'' Kelly said as the doors opened and Violet ran in, hugging him tight. Christie also walked in and soon after Clarke ran in shortly, just handing him a card before he was called back to his truck, but it was so nice to see him, even briefly. They had invited his mom but she could not make it but as he looked around, he was already so happy that all these people were here It felt so special, they were all here for his birthday and it made him feel special, loved.

They all sat down by the table with a piece of cake, chatting and although Matt had been sick last week, he felt like he wasn't sick, like he wasn't on supplemental oxygen but like when he was working here.

''Who made this cake?'' Matt asked as it was really good, with chocolate, which was his favorite and Cruz and Otis smiled proud.

''Crotis kitchen production.'' Otis smiled then, proud.

''I made a cake for you too, it's in mommies car.'' She said and Christie got up.

''I almost forgot.'' Christie said and she ran back to the car. Matt shook his head at Violet. ''Your mom has a messy memory, even mine is better.''

''I bet it is.'' Violet smirked and she finished the cake she was eating now.

''Here.'' Christie said as she handed him the other cake and Matt looked at it. Violet had decorated it and it looked so beautiful with the marzipan flowers.

''Oh, wow, thank you.'' Matt said and she smiled proud. Soon after they left again and the everybody was playing games at the table when Herrmann suddenly looked at Matt, worried.

''Matt, your nose is bleeding.'' He said then, worried and Kelly rolled his eyes in a funny way.

''Oh now again.'' He said overly dramatic and Matt got up, walked to the office with Kelly so he could take the cannula out to get the bleeding to stop a little more peaceful.

''Here.'' He said, handing Matt a tissue. As it happened more often, it was nothing to worry about, it was just crappy because he had to take the oxygen out and he did so, pressing the tissue against his nose and like this they sat for a few minutes, matt using the cannula by his nose every now and then so he could breathe and back with the tissue.

''You and your nose bleeds.''

''I know.'' Matt said, as if he felt guilty that he had them so often. It was just that cannula irritated his nose and so they got sore and started to bleed.

''not a problem.'' Kelly said, feeling bad that Matt was saying sorry. ''How is the party.''

''It is amazing, thank you so much.'' Matt said then as he got up and they walked back to the common room.

Herrmann was sitting there, glad that they had a day like this to celebrate Matts birthday so he felt a part of the firehouse again, but it also made him doubt about moving to another firehouse, he loved this firehouse, these people so much and he did not want to leave it.

Matt and Kelly came walking back in when suddenly the buzzer went off.

''Ambulance 61.'' The alarm went off and Mills and Brett jumped up.

''The road is probably really hard to get on.'' Mills said, scared they would be late at the emergency. Robert jumped up.

''We can drive with you and clear the way with the truck.''

Mills nodded and the other guys from truck jumped up to and Gabby looked at Matt as she got up.

''We can go with you as well.'' Kelly said but Robert shook his head.

''Don't worry, we can manage with truck.''

Kelly nodded and sat down and squad and Matt and Boden were playing cards again while truck and ambulance were out now. After playing cards they ordered some pizza and ate the pizza, wondering where truck stayed so long, but figured it might really be the weather.

''Maybe you should lay down for a bit.'' Kelly said as they were sitting alone because the squad guys were watching the game now.

''I am okay.'' Matt said, smiling and Kelly laughed too as it was the first time he had seen so happy since everything that had happened and he was glad that Matt was so happy now, especially after he had been sick last week.

Kelly's phone rang and he got up, walking away as he did not know the number and Matt sat there by the table, wondering if the truck could clear the way, because it was taking a two hours now but then his own phone rang and he walked away as well.

Kelly walked back into the common room, shaken by the message they had just gotten and he did now know what to do, when Matt came running his way, an excited but surprised expression on his face and before Kelly could tell what he had just heard on the phone call, Matt looked at him with some sort of a smile on his face in tears in his eyes.

''I just got the best birthday present…I need to go to the hospital now, they might have a lung for me.'' Matt said then shaking and almost crying, looking at his friend, knowing that there was nothing else he could wish for.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt festived his birthday at 51 and had a really great birthday! He got a ski trip to Canada, a few new tools and some other small gifts and a really great afternoon, even with crotis cooking lol, Herrmann is rethinking everything again and then there was the news that Matt got! They are rushing to the hospital now and will Matt finally get the lung as the perfect gift for his birthday?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what is in that head of yours. ;) **

As they arrived at the hospital after a hectic drive through the snow and storm, Matt met up with his doctor and Kelly was taking away by another doctor after the news he had received by the phone, now Matt was gone from vies, he burst out in tears, knowing he would have to make the first decision ever.

''Kelly.'' Suddenly Gabby held him and looking up, he saw everybody from truck was standing by a window in the ICU.

''He is gone…he was directing the cars away and the tree suddenly fell…Matt is going to get a lung…but he is gone.'' Gabby cried then.

''He is not getting the lung yet, the emergency contact has to decide.'' Kelly said as he looked into the room then, at the man laying in the bed.

''You are his emergency contact…you are going to let Matt have the lung…you know that is what Robert would have wanted. '' Gabby said and I didn't know what to say or do. A doctor took him into the room then.

Kelly stood by the bed on the ICU, his hands shaking. Robert was laying there. He didn't know why Robert had chosen for him to be his emergency contact, but he figured he had no family.

''He could be a donor…and I know this is a decision that is really hard on your, because you are torn between the two sides.'' The doctor said.

''Well Matt get one of his lungs?'' Kelly asked, tears in his eyes.

''Yes. Matt is not anywhere near the top of the list, but he is the only proper recipient because he has the same blood type…and normally we would fly it out, but with the storm that his impossible, so Matt is the best shot if we don't want to let the organs go to waste.'' The doctor explained and Kelly looked back at his friend in the bed.

It was hard, because it was almost like he had to choose between Robert and Matt. He knew Robert was brain dead after the three fell on him, but it was hard that he had to decide to take him off the life support and to decide that Matt would get his lung. It was too much, he could not do this and he walked back, sitting down on the chair in the back of the room, hiding his face in his hands.

''Where is his family?'' Kelly asked then as he thought Robert's family should decide this.

''Not listed.'' The doctor said. Kelly looked at Robert, not wanting to let him go, because he seemed asleep, but it was so hard to realize that that if he did not make his decision, Matt would not get the lung.

''He…he is really dead?'' Kelly asked then, shaken as Robert seemed fine, except for the bandage around his head.

''There is nothing we can do.''

Kelly looked at his friend, knew that he could safe his other friend but it was still too hard to make this call.

''He…he…donate his organs.'' Kelly sobbed then, the doctor laying his hand on Kelly's shoulder and Kelly sobbed for a few minutes and he got up then, wanting to see Matt before he would be taken into surgery.

''We will start the surgery very soon, before somebody comes to claim the organs by flying here…and Matthew deserves it.'' The doctor said and Kelly nodded, appreciating. Kelly sat here for a few minutes, saying goodbye to his friend.

''It is too soon for you to go, you don't deserve this.'' He said then, looking at his young friend that was ripped out of life so soon now, he only wanted to do the right thing by clearing the way for ambulance and then the tree fell. It was so unfair. Not even while Matt would get the lung. Then the doctor walked in and announced that Matt would go into surgery in thirty minutes.

''We have to tell Mathew Casey that he is receiving a lung from Robert Stevens. Legal procedure.'' The doctor said and Kelly shook his head.

''You can't! He might panic, Robert was a friend of him, he won't get the surgery if you tell him. Please, don't tell him. '' Kelly said then, almost begging the doctor.

''But it is a legal procedu-''

''Not if Matt is already sedated for the surgery. So sedate him, so you don't have to tell him.'' Kelly said, almost begging the doctor as he was so scared that something would go wrong with Matt after he was told the news about Robert.

''We will take him into the surgery in about thirty minutes. Let's just say there was an emergency these last thirty minutes and I have not been able to tell him.'' The doctor said then, nodding. ''It is chaos in the hospital, I might be able to help somebody instead of telling him.'' He said then and ran away. Kelly was so glad that the doctor let go of telling Matt what happened to Robert.

Kelly walked to the room where Matt was getting prepped for surgery. He saw Gabby was laying on the bed as well, against him and they were talking and Kelly kept waiting by the door. When it was only five more minutes before he would get into surgery Gabby left so Kelly could also spend a little time with his friend and they also knew that it was a dangerous surgery…and maybe it was important to say goodbye.

''hey, how are you feeling?'' Kelly said as he walked to the hospital bed Matt was laying in, various IV's already connected and already one some tubs and he was already in a hospital gown, ready for the surgery.

''I don't know. Somebody died because I got my lung. Do you know who is my donor?'' Matt asked Kelly.

''I don't. The doctor knows and he wants to tell you, but he has an emergency, so you will know after your surgery.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded then. They were silent for a bit, knew that this was hard for the both of them.

''I am scared.'' Matt said then, looked at Kelly. There were tears in his eyes because he was so scared he would die, die on the operation table, without being able to say goodbye to Kelly and Gabby as he did not want to say goodbye now. Scared he would actually die on his birthday because of his biggest gift.

''Don't be scared, you are going to be more than okay. You will be great and you will be even better when you wake up and you are going to have a new lung. We are going to say goodbye to tanky and we will go running again and skiing in whistler. You will become the lieutenant again.'' Kelly said then, holding his friends hand. Then the nurses walked in to take him to the OR.

''I love you.'' Gabby said, kissing him one last before taking him out of the room, sinking down in a chair then, sobbing as she was worried about the surgery and crying because of Robert.

Kelly walked beside the bed as they were taking Matt to the OR, holding his hand.

''Going to say bye here.'' Kelly said as he was not sure if he could continue by these doors.

The nurses stopped taking the bed away and Matt looked at him.

''I am going to be better when I wake up.'' Matt smiled then, realizing he would finally get his lung now. Kelly nodded.

''I will see you when you wake up.'' Kelly said, pinching his friends hand one more time before they started taking the bed away and Matt nodded, looking at Kelly one last time as they took the bed away now. Kelly looked as they disappeared through the glass sliding doors that were leading to the OR wing.

Kelly sunk to his knees, looking as they took his friend into the OR and as his knees hit the floor, he was starting to sob, knew that his best friend was going to live, because his other friend had passed away.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt is taken into surgery now and is going to receive the lung…of one of their own and although Kelly has made the decision that Robert would donate his organs, he made sure the doctor did not tell Matt and the storm covered that up pretty well. He also didn't tell Matt before he was taken into surgery and now he will have to tell him when Matt come out of the surgery. But will the surgery go well and will Matt be able to recover will the lung or will it get rejected? Will Kelly be okay after this tragedy?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about my stories! **

''It was not your time.'' Kelly said, sobbing as he looked at Robert's body, half covered with a sheet as he knew they had taken the lung out and for a second he got a little bit of a warm feeling knowing that it would be a chance for Matt to get back to his old life, but it barely made him feel any better.

Another tear streamed down his cheek and he tried not to think of all the good things he could have done when the tree had not fallen on him. He could have helped so many poor children and he was such a great firefighter. He was such a nice young guy.

''You did not deserve this, there are so many good things you could have done.'' Kelly said then, his chest tightening and he tried to cry again as he looked at the body of his friend again and knew it was time to say goodbye as Matt would get out of the surgery soon.

''I will miss you, I didn't even have much time to get to know you well and I wish we could be friends for so much longer to get to know each other. It is not fair.'' Kelly said then, looking at Robert one last time before drying his eyes, looking at his friend one more time before slowly walking out, still in the numb state he had been feeling for the past hours. He didn't know what to do. He was worried about Matt and he was so sad about Robert but it was so confusing that he didn't know how to feel. He really didn't even know what to do.

Most of the other members of 51 had gone home, not having to finish their shift as another watch had taken over after their heard what had happened to the lieutenant. Gabby had been sitting in the waiting room for hours and tried to sleep on the chairs, but she was so concerned about Matt that she could not sleep.

But Kelly, he just kept walking in circles, knew that he wanted time to pass, to know Matt was okay so he could finally feel good about something, maybe a tiny bit, but he wasn't sure if he still could feel good again after saying goodbye to Robert.

He sat down in the waiting room next to Gabby, hoping that their really would be a message and he would finally know that his friend was okay, because he could not lose somebody else…not after Shay and not after Robert, he could not lose the friend that mean the most to him. He could not lose another, or he would lose himself and he already felt like losing himself. He needed his friend, he needed to be able to support his friend and he needed his friend to get through this together.

Kelly and Gabby sat in the waiting room, by the operating room. Matt was in there for a few hours now and it was hard to wait so long. Kelly thought about how he had had to say goodbye to Robert two hours ago as they had been done with taking the organs they could use. He looked at Gabby, the woman looking exhausted and scared and he felt the same, hoping that there would be an update on Matt soon as they also knew that neither of them would be able to sleep before they knew Matt had made it through the surgery. Luckily their thoughts seemed to be heard and finally a nurse came walking their way.

''I have a great message for you, he made it through the surgery and he is doing good.'' She said and Kelly and Gabby got up, so glad to hear this message.

''He is in the ICU now.'' The nurse told them and told them that if they wanted, they could see him for bit. Before entering the room they had to wash their hands and they got through the sliding doors. Matt was in the bed, almost hidden under all the tubes and IVs and there was large tube in his mouth. Drains were all over his chest but his chest was also rising up and down and they knew that was also because of the new lung, that would get him is old life back.

''We are slowly getting him of the sedative medication. He will be awake in two or three days and when he is fully awake, we will get him of the ventilator if he can breathe on his own. When that is done we will slowly start PT and get him back on solid foods. We are sure that he will recover, he is a strong man and he will be back on his feet before you know.'' The nurse said and Gabby and Kelly nodded, sat down beside his bed. The blanket was not fully down and they saw the large bandages wrapped around his chest with the draining tubes coming from it, but Matt seemed okay and they knew he was now he had the new lung, although the only problem was that his lung could still be rejected by his body, but they just kept hoping for the best because things finally had to work out now for Matt. They just had to.

''Hey, you are going to be okay, I am sure.'' Gabby said as she carefully caressed his hand and Kelly took the hand on the other side. It was not that his friend could feel him holding his hand nor that he knew that Gabby and Kelly were there, but it was also a nice feeling for Gabby and Kelly, knew that he was okay now, that he had made it through the surgery and that he could start his recovery now, that he would be able to life with the supplemental oxygen again and that he could join back on truck in the firehouse, that he could do what he really loved again.

''Before you know, we will be skiing in Whistler.'' Kelly said then, trying to keep all the good times they would have ahead in mind. When Matt was better, there were so many thing he could really do again and that would be the happy times they would really have when things would be better. It would take a long to recover, for all of them.

There were so many good things Robert could have done if he could lived longer…but there was one good last thing he had done Kelly thought as he looked at his friend, ready to start his recovery and his new life.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt got through the surgery without any complication and although he will have a long long road of recovery ahead, Kelly's road of recovery might be just as wrong as he completely broke down now he lost a friend. They will really have to help each other through these times but that is what they are friends for…and the other thing is that Kelly still has to tell his friend their friend died and Matt got his lung.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about my stories! **

**Three days later**

''Hey man, look at you.'' Kelly smiled happy as Matt was in bed, eating yoghurt while watching TV. He was off the intubation now and back on the cannula, although that would only be until he would feel better.

''Hey.'' Matt said weak, smiling. Yesterday evening he had felt awake since the surgery although he could remember snippets of the day before. He had asked if Kelly could come by that evening but he had been on the first shift again since everything, a she had to. Gabby would come back alter in the afternoon as she had to take care of something with the apartment first. He had heard something about the landlord, wondering what it was about but did not want to bother her.

''How are you feeling.''

''It hurts…I feel crappy…and amazing.'' He said then with a smile. His chest and the wound were very painful and breathing still hurt a little on one side, but he also knew that that would get better and that he would get better. He put the cup of yoghurt aside, it hurt as he stretched his arm but he kept smiling as he was so grateful for the lung it felt like he got another chance.

''I can start PT tomorrow, slowly. Sitting up and the respiratory therapist is coming tomorrow to see how my new lung is doing.'' Matt told then. he was still feeling a little dizzy and he laid back.

Kelly smiled; ''That is great, let the road to recovery start.''

''I think we should give my new lung a name, just like we gave tank a name.''

Nurses came walking in and Kelly backed up as they changed his bandage. The scar under his ribs was really big and Mat looked as he saw Kelly looking.

''Sorry, you are not a chick. I heard chicks dig scars.'' Matt said then, dryly as the reattached the drains and put new bandage around the wound.

''Better tell Gabriela before she gets there his afternoon, so she can take some extra panties.'' Kelly smirked and the nurses looked at him shocked and Matt tried to contain his laughter. The nurse walked out and the boy needed only one more glance at each other before they broke out in loud laughter, Matt trying not to move too much as it would hurt his chest, but knew that this was a whole new beginning for him. He would final get his old life back.

''You are late with paying rent.'' The landlord said, angry. Gabby wanted to close the door behind her.

''I am sorry, I will try to deposit the money today.'' Gabby said, worried as she had totally forgotten about it with everything that had happened lately. It was not that she wasn't paying on purpose but with everything that had been happening with Matt and with all the other things that had been happened recently.

''You are late, I can't accept that. You were late last month too.''

''I am really sorry, I am trying to keep everything on track… but things have happened with Matt on res-''

''I don't care, if the money is not on my account by tomorrow, I am going to have to put you out of the apartment.'' The landlord said and he walked on. Gabby biting her lip as she knew she did not have the money. Most of the money they had was going into everything Matt needed now and she did not want to ask Kelly. Slowly she looked at the door that had their names on it, she was worried that they would lose the home they had.

''Is Robert coming by later?'' Matt asked Kelly was still visiting him and he was wondering when he would see his other friend. Gabby would be here this afternoon but he hoped to see Robert too.

''Matt…you know truck was out and when there were jammed cars blocking the road, Robert got out and wanted to help get the cars out of the way…and a tree snapped because of the weight of the snow….it fell on him and they got him into the hospital, but they couldn't save him…he is your donor Matt.'' Kelly said then, his voice breaking multiple times.

Matt looked at Kelly, his breathing getting faster and he shook his head, a little bit.

''I can't believe that, no. Robert will come in later, you are just joking.''

''I wish I was.'' Kelly said then, the first tear streaming down his cheek now and Matt knew he was not joking and he looked at the blanket , knowing that Robert was gone, that he would not come to visit him here because he was gone. His friend was gone and his friend was the reason that he had a new beginning, but Robert had no more chance.

Matt started to cry softly then. He tried to be so happy about the lung as it was his other chance but now he knew that his friend had died and that was the reason that he had a new longue now. That he would finally get to go back to his old life…but that the only person that he had met through his injury was gone now again. He had been too young.

''Can…can I say goodbye to him?'' Matt asked as he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if it would help with the guilt he felt that he had his friends lung now.

''His funeral is tomorrow. '' Kelly said, taking Matt's hand as he knew Matt would not be there.

Matt nodded, his lip started to shake again as he knew he would not even be able to say goodbye to his friend.

''I feel so guilty.'' Matt said, completely breaking down now. Kelly moved closer to the bed, wanted to hold his friend but afraid he would hurt him. All he could do was hold his hands and try to comfort him.

''don't feel guilty. It will all be okay.'' Kelly said then, trying to comfort his friend but Matt couldn't stop crying, feeling so guilty that he could now live his life again, but his friend was dead, that he could live his life again because of his friends death. He could not even say goodbye.

Suddenly, his new chance, did not seem so happy after all. He felt guilty because he could return to his lieutenant spot because his friend had died. He was sobbing almost uncontrollable now and Kelly tried to comfort him, but there was nothing that could comfort him now.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt got through the surgery really well and he is awake now, on his way to recovery again and tomorrow he is getting his first therapies. Kelly was here to visit him and had to tell him that Robert was his donor. Matt feels really sad and guilty now and even worse, he has no chance to say goodbye to his friend. Gabby is also running into some trouble with the apartment but she doesn't know where to go for health.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about my stories! **

**Two days later**

Matt laid in the bed, looking outside of the window. He just had had therapy again but all he could think about was missing Robert's funeral yesterday. He tried to do his best with his recovery, but it was sad that he could not even feel happy that he had this new chance. He had asked Gabby to come by today as Kelly had to take care of some stuff and he did not want to be alone and he wanted to talk about their future, but she had to do an extra shift, which upset him.

Kelly maybe would come by later this afternoon and Matt really hoped he did so he would not be alone the whole day because the days were so long. He wanted to try to walk a little again with the

Gabby walked out of the house, ready for the extra shift as she felt so sad. The funeral yesterday had been very heavy on her and now she had an extra shift so she hoped

''I think they are living up here'' Gabby suddenly heard and she felt somebody pulling her jacket and when she turned around and looked down she saw Anna standing there.

''hey Anna.''

''hey Gabriela.''

''We saw the news article about the poor firefighter that died…and the other that got his lung and when read that the lieutenant had gotten hurt at O'hare we figured it was Matt, so we wanted to see how you were doing.''

''Matt is doing good, he will recover now and then he will be a firefighter again.'' She said, happy she could bring this happy news to Anna and her dad.

''That is good, because he is the best firefighter.'' Anna cheered then. ''I want to be a firefighter too later because of him and you!''

''You know, I have an hour before shift, maybe we can see Matt at the hospital really quickly and I can give you a tour at the firehouse and your dad can pick you up there.'' Gabby offered then and Anna nodded excited.

''shouldn't you be in the hospital instead of on shift?'' The dad asked concerned as Matt had only had the transplant a few days ago and it was not fair she could not be with him.

''Gabriela, the rent!'' The landlord suddenly yelled as he came running by and he stopped, but saw when there were people, he walked on.

''Well, it seems like a great idea.'' Anna's dad said then and Gabriela and Anna walked away after exchanging phone numbers and they did not see that the man walked after the landlord.

Gabby drove to the hospital with Anna in her car and got a phone call from the dad that he would come pick Anna up in the hospital instead and she could see the firehouse another time. She walked into the hospital with Anna and walked to Matt's room. Anna ran in, excited when she saw Matt and ran to the bed and Matt smiled as well, surprised to see her again.

''Hey Matt, how are you?''

''I am good, how are you?''

''Daddy said that you got a new lung…so I looked in my children's encyclopedia and drew one for you, so if you ever need a new one, you have one.'' Anna said, handing him the drawing and Matt smiled.

''That is really sweet.'' He said and Gabby was smirking, thought it was so cute. She walked away to get something to drink for Anna and Anna told him about what she had been doing in school and Matt smiled as he loved to hear it. She knew that she was still alive because of him and he knew that although he could not get Robert back and he still felt bad that he had his lung, but he could still be proud that he had saved this girl. She was alive because of him.

''Matt, it is your brother.'' Anna said then as Kelly came walking and Matt was glad he came here after all. Kelly smiled and greeted Anna and Matt. Matt smiled as Kelly walked in, so happy to see him walk in, so glad he was here after all.

''Hey Anna.'' Kelly greeted her and he was glad to see that the little girl was doing well.

She hugged him as she liked the other firefighter a lot as well and Kelly looked at Matt, glad he was looking a tiny bit better than he seemed yesterday, when he was miserable because of missing the funeral. He could talk with his friend today and maybe they would feel a little better then. The both of them.

''I should go, shift is calling.'' Gabby said and she wanted to walk out. Suddenly she was stopped as the door was opened and Anna's dad came running in.

''You don't have to do that extra shift.'' Anna's dad panted as he came running in and looked at Matt and Gabby. He felt sorry that after all he had done to safe his daughter, he had almost lost his apartment.

''I am sorry to hear you had issues with the rent and I talked to your landlord. I talked to him...and you never have to worry about the rend again, I bought the apartment for you.''

''What, no, you don't have to buy our apartment!'' Matt said surprised and shocked as well.

''No, if this is what I can do for you to thank you for saving my daughter, because that is something I can probably never pay you back for. I could have lost my daughter that day and I still have her with me because of you. I can only thank you slightly with this, but at least it is a small thing I can help you with while you recover. You really don't have to worry about the rent anymore.'' The dad said and Kelly, Gabby and Matt were moved as this was the only thing he could help them with, but it still meant so much.

''Thank you so much for saving my life. Now you have to get better.'' Anna said and carefully she hugged him as much as she could and she and her dad left.

''We can stay in our apartment.'' Matt said, not knowing that there were problems but it still felt so moving that the dad had done this for them.

''I know and you will get home there soon. Just keep going.'' Kelly said, feeling bad that he had said he could not come, but he had decided to cancel the meeting with a psychologist this morning, he could co another time but he really just had to support Matt. But he would go another time. After he got to talk with Matt again.

''Yeah, I hope to go home soon.'' Matt smiled then. Finally he managed to smile again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt got through the surgery really well but unfortunately he is not happy, although the gesture of Anna's dad made him feel a little better, but Matt and Kelly sure need to talk to Gabby about what this was all about in the first place. The boys also need to talk together as both of them are slowly starting to crumble.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what is in that head of yours about the story ;)**

**Three days later**

''So, you are going to talk to me now? I didn't know you had problems with paying the rent and if you had told me, I could have helped you. Now you almost lost the apartment and Matt didn't even know what was going on.'' Kelly said as they walked out of the firehouse after the shift.

''I live in the apartment too and I can pay a part of the rent to and you should just have told me. I don't know if Matt is more worried not than he should be.'' Kelly said then, mad.

''I messed up, sorry. What do you want me to do to change that. Like I said, I am so sorry for this, but it is okay, please don't be like this.'' Gabby said and she knew she had been wrong for not telling him, but knowing that it was okay now and she knew Matt and Kelly were struggling and he did not want to make them worry more with this.

''I told you I am sorry.''

''I know.'' Kelly just said. They had never really talked after Shay's death and their relationship was so strained now. Upset he just got in the car and drove to the hospital.

''Hey man.'' Kelly said as he walked in, Matt half asleep in the bed and he felt bad that he woke his friend up but had not expected that his friend would be asleep, but maybe therapy was really straining. He was in his sweatpants and wore a really wide t-shirt that was covering the large bandage, although some tubes were still coming from under it seemed a lot better than the hospital gown. Matt woke up, a little confused but smiling them.

''Hey man.'' He said, rubbing through his eyes and he sat up.

''Wow, just stay down if you feel bad.''

''No, let's walk to the small lounge couch just outside of my room, we can sit there.'' Matt said and Kelly got his slippers.

Slowly Matt stood up and held Kelly's shoulder and grabbed the IV pole that had all of his medication, he hoped he would get pills soon so he wouldn't be hooked to the IV anymore, but it would take a little while because he also wasn't on really solid food yet and swallowing was still a little hard, as his throat was swollen from the surgery. But it would all be okay soon.

Kelly held him was they walked to the couch just outside of his room and Matt slumped down when they got there. He pressed his hand against the scar as it was a little sore but at least he was here to sit with Kelly and it was better than the room. Kelly got up to get some water for Matt and some coffee for himself and he sat down again, handing Matt the cup.

''How did the therapy go?''

''It was pretty hard.'' Matt admitted as he knew it wasn't going to be sunshine and roses and he was afraid that he would get Kelly's hopes up if he would say all was good while it was not going so well yet. But he knew the therapy would help him even though it was not going to well yet.

''I know but you would really get better soon, I am sure. You try so hard and look at you, you are already of supplemental oxygen.'' Kelly said then.

''Starting to miss tanky.'' Matt laughed then and he had to stop laughing fast as he was still short of breath.

''How are you feeling now…about Robert?''

Matt looked at Kelly as he took a sip of water.

''Happy and proud that I have his lung because he was a great guy…but…'' Matt's voice broke. ''I also feel guilty.'' He said then and Kelly looked at him, feeling so bad about this all. Kelly laid his hand on his shoulder.

''I am sure that Robert is looking down on you, happy you got his lung.'' Kelly said then and Matt sniffed.

''Yes, probably laughing at us too for sitting here, crying. Telling us to man up.'' Matt said then, with a wry smile.

''Yelling treats at us he will beat us at poker.'' Kelly smirked then and Matt smiled.

''Building slides for the little kids there.''

''Yeah.'' Kelly said then and slowly they started to smile then.

''How are you doing?'' Matt asked then as it seemed his friend wasn't doing very well either. He seemed tired and even a little upset and that was not just the talk they just had.

''Nothing…''

''It is not nothing. I can see that it is more than nothing.'' Matt said then and Kelly slowly nodded.

''just the nightmares, losing Robert so short after Shay and almost losing you…it's just…a lot.'' He admitted then and Matt nodded, understanding.

''You know you can talk to me, but also talk to someone professional, whom might be able to help more than I am.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''I will, I promise.''

'Matt smiled grateful and nodded then.

''You come from shift, why didn't I hear a detailed version of all the safes yet?''

Kelly smirked and started talking as he did every time he came from shift, Matt feeling like he didn't miss anything yet.

He saw Matt was trying to listen but dozing off at the same time. It was still straining him, sitting here and talking and Kelly knew it was enough for him now.

''Come on, I will get you back to your room.'' Kelly said then. Slowly Matt got up, holding Kelly again but so tired he almost fell down and before Matt could object Kelly bow down a little and swayed his arm under Matt's legs, easily lifting him up.

''Come on, put me down.'' Matt said, he was exhausted and he knew he had asked too much of his body for today, but he still did not want his friend to lift him up like this.

''Come on, this is embarrassing.'' Matt said then but he didn't even have the power in his legs to step down himself. So he just let it go and pulled the IV pole after him.

''We are quite the couple like this, it must be embarrassing for you.''

''Barely.'' Kelly said. ''Not after that drunk guy in a dress in that nightclub fire.''

''That was a bad one, got to say that.'' Matt smiled as Kelly laid him on the bed. He laid the slippers on the floor and called for a nurse to attach him to the feeding tube again for the rest of the day so he got enough of the nutrients and Matt was already asleep when he got back.

''See you tomorrow again.'' Kelly said then, knew it would be after the talk with a professional, but it was good now, because he knew it was also what Matt wanted him to do and Matt was right, he couldn't do it on his own, but even without the professional help, they would still get through this together, because the only silver lining in all of this tragedy, was that they were getting closer.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt is in therapy and slowly recovering, but things are still very straining for him and he can't ask too much of his body. But he had a good talk with Severide and his friend even helped him back to bed when it was all to much for his body and Kelly is also going to look for some help of his own. But how will things work out with Gabby while they are strained and Matt is still in-between them?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about a chapter! **

**Two days later**

''I hope I can go out soon, so I can see all of the guys again and firehouse 51 and just sleep in my own bed. I really miss ordinary life. '' Matt said and Kelly nodded understanding.

''I was thinking about taking you outside today, I am sure that you want some fresh air.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded slowly. Kelly had already asked a nurse if it was okay to take him outside and the nurse had said it was fine.

''You will have to help me a little.'' Matt said then as he sat up. At least he was off the feeding tube now and the only thing he was still on was an IV with his medication, but hopefully he would get off that tomorrow if he could finally swallow the pills down. The nurse got him off the IV and Matt said down on the edge of the bed.

''No slippers, I thought I was going outside.'' Matt frowned and Kelly smirked and got the sneakers. He helped Matt walk to the wheelchair and sit down. For a second Matt seemed to be in pain, pressing his hand to the scar but he seemed to be okay then.

Kelly took him downstairs and outside. ''Look there!'' He said then as he saw all the men and the few women looking at him and Matt.

Surprised he looked at all the men sitting there in the hospital garden. They had taken folding tables and folding chairs and it was like they were having a nice party right there in the garden and Matt smiled.

The men all got up and greeted Matt, so happy to see them again. Cindy and Herrmann came walking his way and hugged him, handed him a small gift and he smiled surprised.

''You shouldn't have taken a gift.'' Matt said then and he opened it. It had a coupon for home depot for all of the guys so he could buy something for when he was recovering so he could also pick up contracting again.

''That is really nice of you all, thank you!'' Matt said and Kelly helped the wheelchair closer to the table and he got some water, sitting with all of the men while they were all talking about what had happened.

''They didn't allow us inside all at the same time so we decided we would come together here.'' Otis smirked and Matt looked around, at all the people here.

''When you can't get to 51, we take 51 to here.'' Cruz said and they all laughed. It was not too cold outside and it was nice to sit here. Herrmann was wearing a lieutenant shirt and Matt looked at him, somewhat happy that he had least got the spot now, although it was still sad that Robert was not here, actually.

Hermann sat down next to Matt.

''I am moving down the spot again when you are better, don't worry.''

''I am not worrying about that.'' Matt said with a smile. ''I am happy for you.''

''We can actually get our own apartment now, when you get back I might go to another firehouse…will see, but it is already great that we are out of my parents in laws house.'' Hermann said and Matt was really happy about that. It was good that he and his family got their own apartment for themselves so they didn't have Cindy's parents around all the time..

They spend the rest of the afternoon, sitting all together and just talking, sharing a few drinks but after less than three hours, Matt was completely exhausted and his chest started to hurt now he was off the painkillers. They all said bye again and Matt thanked them for being here, so happy that they had done this for him as it was so great seeing them all again.

Kelly took Matt back inside then. Gabby also followed them.

''Are you still angry at me about the apartment?'' Gabby asked angry as Kelly helped Matt sit down on the bed.

''I am not.'' Kelly said angry.

''Guys, what is this about?'' Matt asked worried, tired but awake now his fiancé and best friend were suddenly fighting.

''Then why are you to me like this?'' Gabby asked angry.

''I am just helping him on the bed, why are you acting like this?'' Kelly asked then.

''because you are acting like I can't even look after my own fiancé. I am sorry I messed up with the rent, okay?'' She said upset and Kelly turned around.

''I have nothing against you, I just don't think you are my best friend, he is. I am just trying to help him and if you have a problem with that then tell me.'' Kelly said then.

''You have been like this to me ever since Shay died.'' Gabby said.

''Maybe we just get through things differently?'' Kelly asked, a little angrier then and Matt looked between the two of them. Kelly was no longer holding him as he was turned towards Gabby now and Matt slumped down against the bed.

''Stop fighting!'' He said angry, loud and immediately he had to cough. The yelling hurt and he bend forward, his lung really hurt now and Gabby and Kelly moved forward, making sure he was okay. Slowly they helped him sit down on the floor.

''I am sorry we were fighting. I am sorry about everything.'' Gabby said then and Kelly nodded.

''I am sorry too.''

Maybe they were a little upset about everything lately, the apartment and Shay, but they should not take it out on each other in a way it would hurt Matt.

''Hey man, I will help you up.'' Kelly said then and together with Gabby they helped him sit down on the bed and helped his legs on the bed. They helped Matt under the blanket and Gabby attached him to the IV again as she really knew how to do it.

''I am okay.'' Matt sighed then.

''Yeah and you will be okay.'' Kelly said. Matt closed his eyes, exhausted him again and soon he fell asleep and Gabby and Kelly walked out, glad he was okay after the sudden collapse after yelling.

''We really have to take care of him. Together.'' Gabby said then.

''Yes, true. I am sorry about being mad about the apartment. I knew there were a lot of other things going around your head. I was just upset you did not ask me for help. I live with you, I can help you with the rent.'' Kelly said then and Gabby nodded.

''I am sorry for not asking you, I felt a little ashamed…especially because you are such a good friend for him and you care for him and you are doing something that I can't always do because I can give him love, but you can give him the fun he needs to get through all of this.'' Gabby said.

''He will get through this.'' Kelly said.

''Yeah, he will.'' Gabby said as they looked at Matt, asleep in the bed, a small smile on his face now because of the all the people of 51 had done for him.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Everybody in 51 planned a surprise for Matt and there was a big party in the garden! Matt really enjoyed himself and Herrmann is a lieutenant now and Cindy and he are looking for a new apartment now. When they brought Matt back to his room tension between Gabby and Kelly burst and they had a fight and that really affected Matt but they made up and they know they have to do it for Matt.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about a chapter! **

**Two days later**

Matt held the sides of the treadmill as he was walking, slowly. His physical therapist was keeping a close eye on his oxygen. He could do it and he tried to keep walking, walking a little longer than he had bene able to yesterday, so he would be getting better every day. That is what he really wanted.

''Come on, you can get off now.'' The trainer said as Matt started to pant and helped Matt out of the treadmill and Matt sat down, he had been walking one minute longer than yesterday and he felt good and proud.

''You did great.'' The man told him and helped him back in the wheelchair and back to his room. Matt had offered to walk but as the transplant unit was pretty far away from the physical therapy unit and a nurse was waiting for him in the room.

''Do you want to take a shower?''

Matt didn't let her ask that twice, as he felt sweaty and disgusting and nodded.

''Do you need me to shower with you or do you want to take some time to shower yourself? The good thing about a private room is that you also have your own bathroom, so you have all the time you need.''

''Oh yeah, that is great.'' Matt said and the nurse helped him get up again and get his shoes off, as Matt could not bent over that far yet without pain and helped him get ready for the shower.

''Can you manage?'' The nurse asked and Matt nodded, got into the bathroom and started to undress with the last things he was wearing, sitting down in the chair in the shower, looking at the scar on his chest. This was the first time he had really seen it and he touched it. It was still really sore and carefully he washed himself, very careful with the scar and it was the same with drying off.

After that he shaved by the sink, glad to get all of the scruff of his chin and jaw and he also thought that he really needed a haircut, It was like he could finally get back to his old life after all. And he was no longer depended on the oxygen tank, this was his chance to get back.

Herrmann and Cindy were walking through the apartment the agent was showing them and he really liked it. Cindy was smiling and he was so happy that he could finally offer her the home and apartment she wanted and they would have a place again to be family.

The kids were running around and already claiming the rooms. There was one master bathroom and there were 3 smaller rooms for the kids and the three boys wanted to keep sleeping in the same room, so Sophie would have her own girls room and there would be a little room for Kenny.

''I want to have a pink bedroom daddy.'' Sophie said, looking up and Cindy walked around with Cindy on her arm. It was so nice for his family and although it was sad Matt still had to recover really long, but it made it possible to move with his family, that they had their own house again.

''I want a princess room!'' Sophie said then as she ran around the room that she really liked. It would be the room she would get now.

''I will make you the prettiest princess room.'' Christopher promised his daughter and the boys looked at him.

''We want a firefighter room.''

''Maybe Matt can make it.'' One of the other boys said and Christopher thought it maybe was a good idea to ask Matt when he was feeling better.

Their house for the family would be great.

Matt was having dinner on his bed. It was just mashed potatoes with meat and a few vegetables and the meat was cooked so long that it mostly just fell apart, but it was easier to eat for him and at least he had a solid dinner. Beside the plate of food was a another basket with pills and he knew he also had to get all of those down, but he gladly took them as he knew those would help his lung not getting rejected and that was his worst fear like that.

The door to his room opened and Kelly came walking in, together with Violet.

''hey Violet.'' Matt said surprised as his niece was suddenly there. She and Christie had visited him before, but now she was alone with Severide.

''Mommy had to work and I really wanted to see you.'' Violet said. ''So I texted Kelly.''

''And I picked her up.''

''That is great.'' Matt smiled and she came walking towards the bed with a gift and surprised he took it and unwrapped it.

''We stopped on the way, she picked it all out for you herself.'' Kelly smiled as he pulled the two chairs to the bed so Violet could sit down too.

Matt unwrapped the gift and smiled as it had a nice magazine about motorbikes and he really loved it, as it was something he could read when he was bored and there was a box of chocolate and a deck of cards.

''This is great, thank you so much violet.'' He said, hugging his niece from the bed as much as he could. She started to tell about her school today as he had to finish his meal and take the pills, but then he was done again and it was great.

''Maybe we can play a game of cards.'' Matt said then and he moved a little on the bed so there place to place the cards and they started to play. Violet was sitting on the bed beside his uncle then and they were a team as she did not know the game pretty well. Matt was mostly telling her what to do and she was really smiling, after her uncle got sick she had bene so worried about him so it was great to share this with him now. They were playing as good as they could but in the end team Casey had to lose again team Kelly, as he was simply too good at all these games.

Matt's nurse came walking in to announce that visiting hour was over and Kelly and Violet got ready to leave.

''You have to get better soon because otherwise you will be missing my birthday party.'' Violet said then as she hugged her uncle.

''I will be home before you birthday, I promise.'' He said then and took her hand then before she could walk away.

''Any wishes?''

''No, I just want you to be there.'' Violet said then and Matt smiled.

''I promise.'' He said then. Kelly also hugged his friend shortly.

''I have a shit tomorrow, but I will see you in two days.'' He said and nodded at Matt. Matt nodded back and knew it were going to be two long days because he would not really have visitors because everybody was on shift then, but he would still be fighting for his recovery.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt is training very hard and as he is slowly getting stronger he also realizes that he is slowly getting back to his old life. Herrmann is renting an apartment with his family and the kids finally will all have a little more privacy now. He even sees it as a good job for Matt when he recovers. He also is on solid foods and Violet visited him together with Kelly and got some more gifts for him and Kelly beat their asses in the game again. Luckily it was still a great evening for all!<p>

There willl most likely be no update tomorrow because I will be in the hospital for surgery.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about a chapter! **

**Two days later**

Christopher looked as the kids were all packing their stuff, as they would move today. It was amazing that all of the men in the firehouse would be there to help him and he told the kids to pack in faster, because the men would all be here to come help him soon. Otis had arranged a truck with one of his many cousins and Cruz, Mills, Capp, Mouch, Otis and even Kelly and Matt would come to help him.

In the hospital, Matt was slowly getting dressed as Kelly was here to pick him up. He was allowed to hospital for a few hours as the Herrmann's were moving today to their new apartment and most of the men had promised to help and Kelly had asked Matt if he wanted to come too. Matt would be there too and although he would not be able to really bring stuff inside, he would at least be able to look what work had to be done, as he and Kelly would help with the contracting work. Next week he would be allowed to go home to work on his recovery there and then he and Kelly would start with fixing everything in his apartment now. It would be too heavy for him but he would be able to give some advice and so some light work.

They got into the car and Kelly drove to the new apartment where the Herrmann's would move into and all the other man were already unpacking the truck, so Kelly got Matt out of the car and helped him sit down in the wheelchair again before also making his way to the truck, making sure that matt was okay and that he would manage to stay here for today. Hopefully they were not asking to much of his body. They greeted all the men and Matt looked around.

''What can I help you with?'' Matt asked as there was some lighter stuff he could maybe help with, although his walking was still hard and slow.

''You are our wheelbarrow.'' Kelly smirked and Matt shook his head. Sophie was looking at him as they took the box with her stuff on his lap and brought it to her room. Kelly walked out again as he would discuss with the girl what she wanted in her room.

''So, what do you want in your room?''

''I want pink curtains and a princess bed and a table for all my dolls.'' She said as she took the box of his lap and put it on the floor.

''Well, I am sure that I can make that for you, princess Sophie.'' Matt smiled and Sophie took two dolls from the box.

''Do you want to play with my Elsa and Anna dolls.'' She asked and Matt smiled.

''Sure.''

He sat down on the floor beside him, his scar slightly hurting but it was getting a little better slowly. He got one of the dolls and Sophie looked at him.

''Well, you are Elsa, princess and queen of Arendelle.''

''Oh, okay.'' Matt said, doubting if he ever saw this movie with Violet.

''And what does Elsa do..?'' He asked then.

''Sing, you have to sing let it go.'' Sophie said frowning, wondering if he would be good enough to play the Elsa doll, frowning at him.

''Sophie, don't bother Matt like that, sweetie.'' Cindy smirked. ''I got some tea and cake for all you guys in the kitchen, come, I will take you there.'' Cindy said and she helped Matt in the wheelchair again and they went to the kitchen.

''Will you come back, princes Elsa?'' Sophie asked, holding the dolls.

''Sure.'' Matt said, but he was also a little glad that Cindy had helped him out of this situation with the doll playing.

He joined the others in the kitchen,

''We got the living room ready, what have you been doing?'' Otis asked as he wondered what Matt had been doing.

''Playing dolls with Sophie.'' Matt smirked, eating the apple cake. It was so great and it was great to be with the boys again. They all laughed, thinking about how Matt had to play dolls with the daughter.

Kelly went back to the hospital with Matt later that afternoon after he had talked with all of the kids about what they wanted and brought him back upstairs to his room. It was just a few more days he would be in here before going home and he was so excited to go home, because he was done being here.

Kelly didn't have to help him back on the bed anymore and Matt laid down on it himself and as scar was a little sore again, he checked it, pulling his shirt up and peeking under the plaster.

''See, it is basically nothing anymore.'' Matt said then, smiling as even the scar less visible, although he also knew that the recovery would take a whole lot longer and it was still a long road before he would be back all healthy, but that didn't mean he wasn't hopeful, he knew that it was all going to be okay soon and that he would be back one day.

''Well, it is still there and you have to be careful when we start doing the contracting work. I don't want to you to get hurt or get a relapse.''

''I know but I know you will look after me and won't let me do anything heavy or that is bad for me, so I think we will be a great time and it will be a great thing for my recovery.'' He said with a smile and Kelly nodded.

''Our project, with which we can help a friend.''

Matt nodded with a smile.

''I am sure we will manage.'' He said then.

''I am sure Robert will be proud of us too.''

''I am sure he is.'' Matt agreed.

''it will be great to help the family, they deserve that.'' Kelly said then and they were happy they could do this together, happy it was a way to have Matt recover like this, that he could do it with something he also like and Kelly would be careful that his friend would not strain himself.

''We are going to do this.'' Matt said then, flexing his arm with a smirk.

''Yes, we are, so now rest, Bob the builder and I will see you in two days.'' Kelly sad as he got up, so glad his friend was finally smiling again.

* * *

><p>NOTE: All off the guys helped the Herrmann's with moving all of the stuff in their house and even Matt had a very important job with playing dolls with little Sophie and now they also know that they will have to put a lot of effort in her princess room haha! Hopefully that will be a great part of matts recovery as he can help a friend with his friend now and it will help him with getting back on his feet faster.<p>

And just one update today, didn't manage to write anymore yet but will be back writing a lot more soon!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about a chapter! **

**Four days later**

Matt was walking around the hospital, checking one more time if he had packed everything and then he sat down on the bed, telling himself again that he had packed everything and that he was ready to go home. But he was too nervous, too excited to sit down and he walked around the hospital room again. He was allowed to leave this morning and he knew that Christie would come to pick him up and bring him home, where Gabby and Kelly would be waiting for him because they just came home from shift.

''hey sis.'' He said then, happy as his sister was here and they hugged.

''I am glad you are going home.''

''Me too.'' Matt said and she got his back.

''I can carry my bag.''

''No heavy lifting, brother.'' His sister said teasingly as they walked out, Matt thanking all the medical personnel that had helped them on the way out. They were just doing their job, but for him, it meant so much and his doctor was waiting as he walked to the man, thanking him for all he had done and for giving him another chance.

''Thank you.'' Matt said as he thanked the doctor. The doctor looked at him.

''Promise me you will be careful with that new lung…it is very precious, you know that…don't go back to firefighting if you are not ready yet.''

''I promise.'' Matt said and shortly after he was walking to Christie's car beside her. She was reading the booklet while walking.

''No lifting for the upcoming six weeks, not vacuuming for the upcoming three months…no sexual activities until you can climb two flights of stairs…serious stuff.'' Christie said and Matt just looked at her and shook his head.

''You know what is dangerous? You walking around through a parking lot with your nose in a booklet.''

''We are already at the car.'' She said then.

''Parked right at the front of the parking garage.'' Matt said, acting like he was really impressed.

''Everything for my big brother.'' She said then and they shared a smile before sitting down in the car. Matt was a little uncomfortable as the seatbelt pressed against his chest but it was so minor he could make it this short distance.

Christie drove home and grabbed the bag again as they got out of the car, Matt grateful that there was an elevator to the floor they lived, as stairs were still hard on him.

Matt opened the door to the apartment, surprised when the whole living room was filled with balloons and was filled with people. His family was there, mostly, so was Gabby's family and almost everybody of 51 with their families and he had to be very surprised, because after a few seconds Gabby stepped forward and kissed him.

''Welcome home.'' She said then and slowly Matt walked into the living room, surprised all these people were here for him and Kelly hugged him as well.

''Glad you are my roommate again.'' Kelly said then and after greeting all of the others.

He sat down on the couch, Gabby bringing him the water and the cake Laura had made for his homecoming and they were all chatting, Violet asking if she could sit on his lap but he felt bad he had so said no, but then she also was okay with sitting beside her uncle. There was also a drawing again of Anna that said welcome home and Matt smiled, knew that it was because of her dad he was actually able to come home, otherwise they wouldn't have a home anymore.

''You know Matt, we only live three blocks away now we have moved, when everybody is on shift, you should come have dinner with us.''

''Yes!'' Sophia said as she jumped up. ''Then you can play Elsa again.''

''Sounds like a great plan.'' Matt said and the girl smiled.

It was very nice that he was invited to eat there and he was sure he would do it, as he would be alone otherwise and it was nice to eat with the family. Especially because he also would be helping him with the apartment, so he would maybe be there anyway.

It was so nice that they were all here and they were talking about what had happened at the firehouse recently. His mom also came to him and promise to knit him warm socks and a scarf so he would not get cold this winter and not get sick. He looked at Christie and they both rolled with their eyes as their mom was knitting again, but he also thought it was nice and at least she was knitting, instead of offending her parole.

''I think we should go soon.'' Most of the people of 51 said as they saw Matt was getting tired and most of Gabby's family left as well. Matt thanked them all for coming as this was even a nicer homecoming than they had imagined. Coming home was already a great thing but even better was that they were all here to welcome home, it made him feel so loved.

Right before dinner, his mom, Violet and Christie left as well, knowing they would get too much for Matt and that he probably just needed a calm dinner as he needed to regain his strength and Matt thanked them all as they walked out, this was the nicest homecoming he could imagine. He wanted to walk to the kitchen to see if he could help with dinner but Kelly told him to sit down and just relax and he did so, dozing off before Kelly came walking with a large plate of rice, vegetables and meat and two eggs.

''I don't trust your food, it looks too good, I bet you want me to go back to the hospital.'' Matt said as a joke as the food looked so good.

''Oh, you figured out my evil plan.'' Kelly said, rolling his eyes and handing Matt the plate then, Matt smiling gratefully.

''Come on, move. That you have two lungs breathing again doesn't mean they can take the whole couch.'' Kelly smirked then as he gently pushed his friend aside so he could sit down next to him.

''Thank you.'' Matt said then.

''For what?''

''By just messing with me and not acting like I am a baby with extremely gentle feelings that can't take a joke.''

''You didn't do that to me either after my surgery for my neck.'' Kelly said, glad that Matt had been there for him too, two years ago.

They ate dinner all together in the living room as Matt was really comfortable on the couch and it was nice to be home all together again.

That evening they just watched a movie altogether, Matt dozing off on the couch as today was getting too much for him. Kelly helped him up from the couch and together with Gabby and Kelly, both on one side, he walked to the bedroom, they almost seemed scared that he was going to fall, but he made it to the bedroom and soon he was in bed, he sighed, wanted to pull Gabby in his arms, but afraid he would hurt his chest, he just kissed her goodnight and fell asleep, finally in his own bed, finally home.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt finally come home today and a lot of people were there to surprise him as he came home and it was nice to see his family again and he also has a home where he is welcome when Kelly and Gabby are on shift. They spend a nice night together and happy he fell asleep in his own bed after being in the hospital for too long.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think about a chapter! **

**Five days later**

Matt and Kelly walked into the Herrmann apartment. They had just been shopping at home depot and were ready to start working on the house. Herrmann had already done the painting as Matt could not do it because of the stench that was coming from it, but he could help with all of the other things together with Kelly. Christopher would of course help too, but as he had two left hands they doubted that he would be much of a help. But he could do the lifting that Matt could not do.

''So, where should we start?''

''maybe I can start in the living room and you can start with Sophie's room, as she is so excited for having her own room.''

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Matt said and he and Herrmann walked up the stairs. Stairs were still pretty hard on him, but he managed on flight of stairs. As Sophie was at school, they had some to look around without the girl bothering him with her dolls again, although he thought that was very cute.

''I trust that you make this room to something good. I will send Kelly up the stairs and you can start here if you like, I will start painting the living room, hadn't gotten to that.''

''Sounds good.''

Kelly came up the stairs a little later and they were discussing what they were going to do.

''Maybe it is nice to make a castle shape around the bed from wood. I think that would be amazing.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded as he thought it was a great idea. Kelly could come back without Matt to paint it later, but they could make the frame now all ready.

They did so, making castle walls on the side and two towers at the end of the bed and then they looked at it, proud. It looked pretty good and Matt continued with making a small chair that fitted with her desk. It was going slow as he had to take some time sometimes and everything went slower because of his sore chest, but he could do it and he helped Kelly for a second with the desk then. If Hermann would all paint this tonight instead of Kelly, her room would be ready after tomorrow.

As he was helping with getting the desk ready as he was looking how Kelly was doing it and explaining what to do. He really wanted to help but there was not much he could do except for working with the drill, because the hammer was too much for him.

''Ooh my princess room!'' Sophie cheered as she walked inside, coming home from school, and saw the bed. Kelly smiled as she looked so proud at the bed. She looked at Matt.

''Did you make this?''

''We both did.''

''You are the best!'' She said happy. Kelly and Matt shared a smile at each other and were happy that the little girl liked the work they had done for her. It was nice that she finally got her own room because they could only imagine that she had been sharing a room with her brothers since Herrmann had lost his house 2 years ago. Now she finally had the girly room she really wanted.

''What are you making now?''

''Your desk, princess.'' Kelly said and she smirked

''I feel like a princess now.'' She smiled happy and Matt finished the last part of the chair.

''Can you play dolls with me now?'' Sophia asked as none of her brothers wanted to play dolls with her and her parents never had time, but maybe he had, he had before.

''I think I need to help with the desk.'' Matt said but Kelly looked at him, teasing.

''I think you should play with the dolls.''

Matt rolled with his eyes, knew his friend did it to tease him and he sat down on the floor. It was also nice that he could rest for a bit again because he felt he was getting more tired again.

''You can be Elsa again.''

Matt could hear Kelly's muffled laugh and took the doll.

''Now you have to sing, Elsa sings.'' Sophie said.

Matt frowned and then slowly started; ''Let it go….let it go…can't hold it back anymore?'' It was completely off key and he wasn't even sure if he had the right lyrics because it had been weeks ago that he had seen it with violet.

''Let it go…let it go…turn away and…?'' Matt sang then, not sure about the lyrics and Kelly turned around.

''Do you mind that I take your princess to help finish the desk?''

'' No, he can help you.'' Sophie said and the took the doll from Matt's hand and walked out of the room with the dolls, telling them she was going to play in the garden.

They worked a little longer on her room before Matt got really tired and they went home, Kelly preparing dinner as Gabby was in Milwaukee with her mom, to visit some family there.

''here you go, princess Elsa.'' Kelly said as he got the food ready and held out a plate and they sat down by the dinner table.

''Thank you, prince….'' Matt just shook his head as he could not remember and they sat down and had dinner together.

''Tomorrow we will be working for the Herrmann's again and it was nice, today they had a nice day together and Matt was glad he could help and recover like this, there was not much he could do yet but he could at least do this.

Kelly got up and got Matt's box with pills from the kitchen and walked back to the table with a glass of water.

''Don't forget these.'' He said then and Matt took the pills out he had to take, looking at his friend them.

''I wouldn't forget about them, I look after myself.''

''I know, but I look after you too.'' Kelly said then and Matt smiled, appreciating that his friend always had his back.

They finished dinner and got up, cleaned the table and sat down on the couch to watch the match of the Blackhawks. Matt got up very soon.

''I am too tired.'' He said, getting ready to go to bed.

''I bet, but you made a little girl very happy.''

''not with my singing.'' Matt smirked as he knew he really could not sing.

''No. But you did give her a princess room.'' Kelly smiled.

''You too.'' Matt said, humble.

''Okay, we did it together.'' Kelly said then.

''We will always do things together, that's when we are the best.'' Matt said then and his friend gave him a nod before Matt walked to his room to get some sleep. Together they had each other's backs and they worked together, perfectly.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly and Matt started with their work for Herrmann's family and they made a princess room for Sophie. Matt also had to play princess with her again because Kelly got him in that situation but it was a good time and they are very happy they are able to help another brother out. And of course they always have each other's back!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review at the end because I really want to know what you thought about this chapter! Always wondering what you think so I know if you are still interested in the story! **

**Five days later**

Matt pressed his hand against the scar as he kneeled down to get his drill again. It was still really sore but it was getting better, the only thing was that keeping him from getting back to work was Kelly. He tried to do as much as he could, but Kelly kept stopping him, reminding him that he should not do anything that took any effort and that made mad really tired. He just wanted to get back to normal life.

''Matt, don't do that.'' Kelly said as he walked back into the room, saw that Matt was working a dresser, holding the heavy wood as he was using the drill.

''Don't do that, you know you shouldn't lift too heavy.''

''I will be okay.'' Matt gritted his teeth, getting really nervous of Kelly. Kelly walked downstairs then to work in the living room and Matt continued with the dresser. He was going crazy of being so limited in what he did. He felt like his recovery was not going fast enough.

Matt lifted up the wood a little more, his chest tightening and he wanted to brace himself so he could keep it up a few seconds longer when his food suddenly slipped away. Hitting his chest on the edge and point of the dresser, falling to the ground with a burning, horrible pain close to his surgery scar.

''Auh….auh.'' Matt panted as he tried to crawl back on his knees so he could get up, his side hurting and it felt like knives were stabbed in the wound of his surgery. He sat down against the cabinet, panting, trying not to breath to fast.

''Kelly.'' Matt tried to yell but he couldn't yell it, just lying there, saying his name as he hoped his friend would come soon.

Kelly looked up in the living room, wondering if Matt dropped something as he heard the loud thud, slowly walked up the stairs then.

When he walked into the room that would be Christopher's and Cindy's bedroom and saw Matt slumped down against the dresser, his hand on the scar and gritting his teeth.

''Are you okay.''

''I fell, I hit my chest against the dresser.'' Matt panted and Kelly lifted up his hand and his shirt. Except that the area was red, it was not bleeding and Kelly lowered the shirt, not sure if he should take him to the hospital.

''I will be okay, just a little sore.'' Matt said then and he tried to get up.

''Come on, I will take you to hospital.'' Kelly said then, concerned as Matt was getting so pale and felt so bad because he seemed like he could collapse any second. Kelly made him sit down again on the bed that was already there.

''Come on, I don't have to go to the hospital. I won't go with you if you take me to the hospital.'' Matt said then as it was the place he really did not wanted to go there anymore. It was just sore, that was all. That was really not what he wanted and he did not think it was so bad.

''No, you have to go to the hospital, something might be wrong with your lung.'' Kelly said so worried and Matt shook his head.

''I am okay, it just hurt a little from falling.'' He got up and walked to the door.

''See, I am alright.''

''Well, if you won't let me take you to the hospital, we are still going home.'' Kelly said as he did not want Matt straining himself any more today. He helped him to the car after they had taken all their stuff and Kelly helped him back in the truck as it was high and Matt was still panting a little. For a second he doubted about driving to the hospital but he knew that Matt would get so angry with him if he did. They would get home and as soon as Kelly got really concerned he could always take Matt there, but he did not want to risk getting him even more angry and upset than Matt already was.

At home, Kelly helped Matt laid down on the couch, stuffing pillows in his back. Slowly Matt started to calm down a little bit now he was laying comfortable.

''I feel stupid now, because I have to be careful with the lung…I mean, it is Robert's. I should be more careful with it. What if I injure myself and I will lose it? I would never forgive myself.'' Matt said then, trying to lay a little more comfortable. Kelly helped him sit up a little more and felt bad that Matt felt like this.

''I know, you just have to be careful, but it will be okay.'' Kelly said then. ''Can I get you something?'' Kelly asked them and Matt nodded.

''just a little yoghurt…and some painkillers.''

Kelly nodded and walked to the kitchen, took some of the painkillers Matt took when he needed it from the cabinet and took a bowl of yoghurt then. Walking back, he pulled up Matt's shirt, making sure that it was not getting bruised all of the sudden, but luckily nothing seems wrong except the area around the scar was a little more red than it had been before.

''I will be okay.'' Matt said then.

''I know, but I am just really worried about you.'' Kelly said then. ''And about your lung.''

''I know.'' Matt said then and he took the painkillers.

Kelly took the water after Matt had taken the pills and handed him the yoghurt then.

''No contracting work for a week.'' Kelly said then.

''But daaahaaad.'' Matt sighed as he pouted.

''You need to focus on your recovery, not strain yourself and you are straining yourself.'' Kelly said then and Matt understood what he was saying. Maybe he should just take it easy for a couple of days.

''Come on, we will watch the Blackhawks.'' Matt said then and he pulled his legs in so Kelly could sit down as well.

''You are not upset with me, right?'' Kelly asked then.

''No, I am not. Thank you for looking after me.'' Matt said then and he shifted a little, his chest still hurting and they watched the game.

''You don't have to thank me, it is what friends are for.'' Kelly said then and he looked at his friend, keeping a close eye on him, worried that Matt might be underestimating the injury and that he was pretending to be fine. He was stubborn enough for that.

''You would tell me if something was wrong, right?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said then, nodding and looking away with a painful expression. Kelly could no longer watch the match, but kept an eye on his friend instead, worried.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly and Matt worked today in the Herrmann apartment and matt was making a dresser, but then things went wrong! Matt fell pretty nasty but refuses to let Kelly take him to a hospital. Kelly is very worried and keeping a close eye on his friend, wondering if his friend is stubborn enough to lie because he just wants to be better again…but is that so wise with his precious lung?<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! Always wondering what you think so I know if you are still interested in the story! So I hope you can spare a review again! Come on, it's a small effort for a whole pretty long ****chapter, right? ;)**

**The next morning**

''Oh Matt.'' Gabby said shocked as she looked as he wanted to get out of bed, his side bruised in almost every color she could imagine bruises would ever be and the scar seemed more red then before.

''It's nothing.'' He shrugged it off and with a lot of effort, he got up and walked to the bathroom, his hand pressed against his side as he almost bumped against Severide, Severide looking at him as he continued his way after grumbling a good morning.

''Matt, stop.'' Kelly said, looking at his friends side, worried.

''It is nothing.'' Matt said, getting his hand of the scar but Kelly looked so concerned. It was bruised so badly.

''You really should get this checked out.'' Kelly aid worried and he knew he should have taken his friend their yesterday although Matt had not allowed that. He really just wanted his friend to be okay and sure that he was okay.

''I am fine.'' Matt said again and carried on to the bathroom and showered. The bruise really did hurt him a lot but he wanted to keep going, maybe he and Kelly could do some work in the Herrmann apartment again, he really just wanted to work again because he felt like he was going crazy when he couldn't do anything.

Slowly he walked out of the bathroom and with the towel around his waist and wanted to walk to the bedroom to get dressed and ask Kelly if they were still going to the Herrmann's but Gabby and Kelly were waiting for him by the bedroom.

''Get dressed, we are taking you to a hospital.''

''I am okay.'' Matt said, not planning on going there.

''Yes, you are, what if something turns out to be wrong because of the fall? What if you have hurt your lung? Would you ever forgive yourself?'' Kelly asked then and Matt nodded slowly and walked to the bedroom to get dressed, carefully pulling the shirt over his head. Kelly was right, he would never forgive himself if something happened with Robert's lung.

Slowly he walked back to Gabby and Kelly and they walked to the car. He was really upset that he had to go back to the hospital, but they were right. Maybe he did have to get checked.

In the car he wanted to be upset. But he knew it was because they cared and they brought him to the hospital and walked into the hospital with him and went to the ER, knew they had to wait there for a while, but luckily his own doctor could see him there very quick.

''We will get you an x-ray to make sure that your ribs are not fractured so that they are not a danger for your lung.'' The doctor said and Matt nodded understanding, sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Just lay down here while you wait for the x-ray.'' The doctor told him and Matt laid down. Kelly and Gabby came walking back and sat down with him.

''Getting an x-ray.'' Matt said and they waited until they took him for the x-ray.

''Do you want some water?'' Gabby asked and he nodded and she went to get a bottle of water.

''Look, I know you want to return to work, but this lung, it is the most valuable thing you will ever get, because it gives you life. How can you put that on the line for some contracting work? I don't get that, especially not because if belonged to your friend.'' Kelly said then.

''I just want life to be normal again.''

''Like I said, I get that. But thing about the lung, you have to be careful with it, think about….Robert.'' Kelly said then, emotional and Matt nodded.

Then he got taken away for an x-ray and he laid there, thinking about Kelly had said. Kelly was right and he had to be careful, he thought about the sacrifice that had been made for it and now he really hoped that nothing was wrong.

He was brought back Gabby and Kelly and they waited all together.

''Good news, there are no fracture in the ribs and your lung seems to be fine. The bruises will go away but it will be sore for a while…but can I say something?'' The doctor said, looking at Matt.

''You saved my life, you always can.'' Matt said.

''I was not the one that saved your life, you know that the person who gave you the lung did and I think that you should be so careful with it. I get it, you are a strong man that wants to work, but what if you would lose the lung?''

Matt nodded understanding.

''Thank you.'' He said then and they got ready to leave, on the way back in the car they dropped Gabby off by the supermarket to get groceries.

''Let's pick up some Chinese.'' Kelly said then as there was not much left in the house and they were both every hungry and did not want to wait for Gabby to get home with the groceries.

''Sounds great.'' Matt said then and they got some Chinese takeaway and got home again. Matt was exhausted from his day in the hospital and he laid down on the couch, Kelly sitting down next to him after getting the plates and opened the bags and boxes with their food.

''But I got really scared now and I will make sure I won't ever be this careless again, I have to take care of myself…and this lung.'' Matt said then, scooping a little more rice on his plate. ''It the doctor says no lifting, I shouldn't be lifting and if that means I am still out of even constructing for another week, then so it be.'' He added.

Kelly looked aside and laid his hand on Matt's shoulder.

''You are learning so fast, my boy.'' He said and Matt laughed. They ate the food together and Gabby joined them, carrying all the groceries inside.

''Did you leave some?'' She asked and she joined them.

''There is not much left.'' Matt said, passing her the box that was almost completely empty.

''Don't worry, I can get something else, I just want you to feel well, eat all you want.'' Gabby said and she was just glad her fiancé was okay.

''I am going to go to bed early….and remain in bed the whole day tomorrow.'' Matt said, knew that he really had to stay calm and that there was no way he could work tomorrow.

''Sleep well.'' He said then, kissing Gabby and he got up, not hugging Severide as his side was really too sore.

''Thank you for looking after me.'' He said then, although he had not wanted to go to the hospital, he was glad that they still had taken him there and that he knew he had not injured himself too bad today. He had to be careful of his lung, as it was the most precious thing he would ever get and now he had to be careful with it, so he could hopefully return to work someday. All the words had really affected him and he knew he had to recover, instead of destroy himself, especially with all the people that cared about him.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt got up with his side all bruised and sore and he thought it would be okay, but Kelly and Gabby were more concerned and took him to the hospital after all, luckily everything was fine but he is even more aware that he has to be careful with his lung because he got it from Robert and he promised that he will now. Coming up? More recovery for Matt, another cabin trip for Sevasey and Severide finally talks with his friend about all that is bothering him.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! Always wondering what you think so I know if you are still interested in the story! So I hope you can spare a review again! Come on, it's a sevasey trip! **

**Two weeks ago. **

''We could have gone to Vegas, if it wasn't for you.'' Kelly goofed while they sat down in the car. Matt shrugged. ''You would miss my snow hat.''

''True, but we can still go to Vegas someday, just had to get the amazon off my list, as well as Ghana.'' Matt said as those locations all required getting shots and he could no longer get those, not just after his transplant, but he would be able to fly within the country soon.

''Well good thing there are not scary moose carrying scary disease near the cabin.''

Matt smirked and they drove to the cabin that belonged to Benny Severide. Kelly thought it was nice to go here again now Matt was feeling a little better and it was good that he got to leave home again for some days, as he was mostly stuck at home except for his therapy.

After dropping their stuff in the cabin they got ready for a hike around the lake close by as Matt had to keep walking for his therapy and it was not so cold now the sun was shining in the afternoon.

They were walking around, through the snow and Kelly was carrying his hunting rifle.

''I am not going to shoot.''

''You are not allowed to shoot. With your luck you will probably shoot me.'' Kelly said, teasing Matt.

''no, with my luck I will probably shoot myself first, then you.'' Matt said dryly. They kept on walking through the woods to the lake and started the large circle around it. Kelly slowed down his pace every now and then as Matt had a hard time keeping up, his breathing getting more and more heavily. Slowly they sat down on a large branch that had fallen down and looked around. Just the nature around them was enough for this moment. They could walk again later.

After a bit Kelly looked at the rabbit that was sitting close by and Matt took the riffle. Kelly looked aside but just looked at his friend getting ready to shoot, hoping that he would get the rabbit but Matt missed and it ran away.

''You missed it on purpose.''

''Because I knew you would shoot that poor rabbit.'' Matt said, handing back the riffle.

''Pfff.'' Kelly just hissed as he took the ruffle back and they got up to walk again, but he also smirked. Matt was feeling a little better after resting and they finished the round. Kelly offered they could make another small round to take a look around, as he wanted his friend to stay active and the air here was good for him, better than the city air, but Matt shook his head.

''Maybe we can go inside, it is getting a little cold.'' He shivered, afraid to get sick, which would be bad for his lung.

''Of course.'' Kelly said as the last thing that should happen as his friend getting sick, because that would be dangerous. They went inside and Kelly got the heater running again, still not wanting to use the fireplace because of Matt. Matt moved to the bedroom to get his sweatpants and sweater because his clothes were a little wet from the snow and cold. He looked down at the big scar on his chest, but it was not bruised anymore, as it had been two weeks ago.

His finger traced the line and he knew it was one of the many scars, but this time it was a lifesaving scar. Slowly he got dressed, not straining himself as bending over still really hurt him. But he managed and walked back, Kelly finishing getting the heater running.

''What is for dinner?''

''Well since you are such a lousy shooter I brought oven pizza.'' Kelly laughed and Matt smirked as well as Kelly got the pizza's in the small combination oven his dad had here for his food and later they sat down on the couch by the heater with their drinks and pizza. They ate I, washed dishes and with a deep sigh they sat down and Matt looked aside at his friend.

''I still feel like you don't tell about you really feel.'' Matt said then, wondering if his friend was still bothered by everything, although he would never really tell Matt.

''It's just, I felt like I was losing everybody, I lost Shay. Then I almost lost you, then I felt like I was still losing you because you had to keep waiting for the lung but then I lost another friend.''

Matt nodded understanding.

''I am still scared of losing you too, after losing Andy, Leslie and Robert.''

''You are not going to lose me. I might be battered up and I might have a long road of recovery ahead of me, but you are never going to lose me.'' Matt said.

''We lsot so many people and I am just scared to lose somebody else again, especially you. I honestly wouldn't know what to do.'' Kelly said, trying to keep himself from getting emotional.

''Just cry, it has been a rough two years, for the both of us.'' Matt said understanding, knew that his friend was not very fond of talking about emotions but Matt knew that he just had to get it out to feel better.

''First Andy…then I almost lost Shay in the ambulance crash and then you lost Hallie…then I nearly lost you because of that beam that fell on you…and Shay…then you again and then Robert.'' Kelly said, his lip shaking as he thought about everything that had happened the last two years.

''I miss them so much as well.'' Matt said looking up. ''I might be engaged again, but Hallie will always be there with me, although I am moving on, she is still in my heart. No day passes that I don't miss her, or Shay, or Robert.'' Matt said, looking down as his hands, not knowing how to look at Kelly.

''I need another beer.'' Kelly said, also getting water for Matt. His friend wasn't drinking at all, too scared that it would interfere with his medication and he did not want to risk anything.

''But we got through all of it…and we will get through everything, I am sure…and that only good things are coming away now.'' Kelly said.

''Things will sure look up soon, you know, I still need a bachelor party soon and I am sure Vegas is a perfect spot.'' Matt said then. ''But when you need to talk to me, just talk, please. That is what we are friends for, right?''

Kelly nodded. ''not just friends, blood brothers.''

''That sounds good.'' Matt said. ''Blood brothers.''

* * *

><p>NOTE: Kelly took Matt to the cabin again to get him out of the house for a bit because Matt is getting bored. They shared a nice afternoon walk through the woods and the snow but went inside then out of concern for Matt, but Matt was more concerned about Severide and finally they talked a little bit more….Vegas is also on the planning and they confirmed again that they are blood brothers, forever.<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! Always wondering what you think so i know if you are still interested in the story! So i hope you can spare a review again! Come on, it's a sevasey trip! **

**The next morning **

Kelly walked to the kitchen in the cabin, looking as matt was asleep by the heater, on the couch. He had told mat to sleep here so he wouldn't get cold and wouldn't get sick. Yesterday evening he had been very cold, but with the heater, he had gotten warm again and while Kelly was making some coffee, he suddenly heard matt turning around on the couch and coughing, knew his friend was also waking up.

''coffee?''

''yeah, please.'' matt said, looking over the couch.

''are you okay?'' Kelly asked concerned as his voice sounded raw and his nose seemed to be stuffed.

''just a cold.'' Matt shrugged it off.

''Whoa, you are supposed not to get sick, even a cold can be bed. Did you get cold last night?''

''I will be okay, it is just a cold.'' Matt said as he stood up, clearing his throat and took the mug of coffee from Kelly.

''We are going home after breakfast.'' Kelly said.

''Why? We were supposed to stay today too.'' Matt said, sniffing after that and Kelly shook his head. He knew it was probably just a cold but it could be bad. The cabin was cold, maybe it had been stupid to go here. He couldn't keep his friend warm here and now he already was sick. They should go home before he would get even more sick. It was sad, but they could go back here another time for ice fishing.

''I know, but you are already getting sick now. I know it is not great that we have to go home earlier. But it would be much worse if you would get sick again. I don't want you to get sick again, you would have to go to a hospital again.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, knew he was right.

They had breakfast together and started to pack their bags then. Matt took his medication, hoping that it would make him feel better later today because the stuffed nose and his throat but he knew it was just a cold and he didn't want to worry Severide, as he thought it wouldn't be necessary. It was sad that they had to leave this morning now instead of this evening, because they would have done some ice fishing today before going home, but Matt knew Severide was right, that his health was more important. They looked surprised outside, as apparently there had been much snow falling last night because the snow was a lot higher and there was a lot more snow outside. Even the truck was buried in snow and Matt wanted to help Severide clean it, but Severide refused his help, knew that this work was too heavy for Matt, especially now he had trouble breathing already. Finally the contracting truck was clear and they could leave.

They got in the car and started driving back to Chicago. It was a three hour drive but because of the snow, they couldn't drive really fast but Severide tried to hurry. But they were only a little farther ahead 2 hours because of the snow and the blocked roads when they saw a gas station.

''We should gas up.'' Kelly mumbled and he left the road, happy they left the road for a minute because everything here was annoying him.

''I am hungry, too.''

''Your enormous appetite has finally returned after being absent for a while?''

''I hope.'' Matt said with a smile.

They stopped by the gas station, gassing up Matt's truck and after gassing up, they decided to have dinner by the restaurant beside the gas station. They walked in and sat down, a girl immediately walking their way.

''Hi, I am Jessica, can I take your order?''

''Can we look at the menu first?'' Kelly asked and she nodded. ''Sure, how about a drink?''

'For me a coffee please.'' Kelly said and she looked at Matthew.

''For me some water.''

''Okay, I will get it for you.'' The girl said with a smile and Matt looked at her face. She reminded him of somebody, but he could not think of which girl. Maybe a little how Violet would look in a few years.

Kelly looked as she walked away, her blonde ponytail dangling as she walked.

''I think I am going to go to for some tomato soup and a portions of fries with a hamburger.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded.

''I will have the same.'' He said, looking at the waitress. She nodded and smiled again and a little later, their food arrived.

''Oh, this makes me feel better.'' Matt said then, enjoying the warm soup and Severide smiled, glad to hear that.

They finished dinner and Jessica came to take their plates and Matt asked for the bill so they could continue to going home.

She came to bring the bill and Matt put the money down, as Severide had just paid for the gas.

''here is my number.'' She said, handing a small note to Severide. Matt reached out, scared his friend was going to do stupid stuff with the number now he finally realized whom the waitress resembled.

''Thank you, I like you too, will call you.'' Matt said, as he took the paper from her hand while she was holding it out to Severide. She looked a little surprised while they got up and walked back to the car.

''You can protect me from getting sick, I will protect you from waitresses that trying to get you away from Chicago.'' Matt smirked but then he saw his friend looking down.

''Hey, if you like her, here is the phone number.'' He said, taking the fumbled paper from his pocket.

''The only reason I wanted to talk to her was that she looked like Shay. I mean, I am not crazy right, she did?'' Kelly said, not taking the paper from his hand, bus just looking down.

'She did, I am sorry Kelly.''

''It is okay, she is not Shay.'' Kelly said as they sat down in the car and Matt looked at his friend as he started the car.

''Are you okay?'' Matt asked concerned as his friends bottom lip started to shake.

''I just…she is not Shay and for a moment there I wish that she was. I miss her so much.''

''I know that. I know that.'' Matt said, rubbing Kelly over his shoulder. He looked at the note Matt was still holding in his hand. The phone number. Then he read the name.

''Jessica. Not Leslie.'' He smiled then, carefully smiling again. He drove the car of the parking lot and driving back into the highway to Chicago.

''Ah no, oh no. Why.'' Matt said as the road was blocked because of an accident with a truck and Severide tried not to chuckle because of Matt's stuffed nose.

''This could take hours.'' He sighed then and Severide turned the car around, the last exit just a little behind him and there was nobody on the road and he left the road.

''My dad usually drove back to Chicago through the woods. I know how to get back.''

''Are you sure?'' Matt asked concerned, afraid they would get lost and that would be a bad thing with his lungs. ''There was a motel by the restaurant, we could spend the night there.''

'No, I just want to get home, I bet you didn't take medication for tomorrow because we were supposed to come home tonight.''

''I didn't but if we continue tomorrow morning-''

''No I will bring you home tonight.'' Kelly said, felt like he had to do that for his friend. They had just gassed up the car and he still knew the way. It would be fine.

Their radio was losing signal again as they drove into the woods and Matt started about the motel again, but Kelly kept driving, stubborn.

''This was always my favorite part of the trip, driving through the woods.''

''Well, it is pretty.'' Matt said then, enjoying the view for about an hour when Kelly suddenly sighed.

''No, no, there was a road to the right here, my dad always said there were a lot of deer there.'' Kelly said, stubborn.

''maybe it is a little farther down the road.'' Matt said hopeful.

''I am so sorry to say. But we are lost.'' Severide said as they stopped a few minutes later, only trees surrounding them and the son slowly setting.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly had to leave earlier by the cabin because Kelly was worried about Matt's health because he is already getting a cold after a day in the cold and they went home earlier, but because of the extra snow fall it was harder to get home and after a small stop, they had to find another way to get to Chicago, but Kelly was wrong and now they are lost in the woods!<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you again for the review on the previous chapter, I am glad that you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter too…and that you can spare a review again! **

''You should sleep in the car, I will…I don't know.'' Kelly said and Matt shook his head.

''We should drive back.'' He said but looking back, there was nothing but darkness.

''no, no, I will find it.''

''Please Kelly, stop driving before we get even more lost.'' Matt said then and Kelly said and lost they sat in the car for a few minutes, Matt getting old as the car was getting colder and colder.

Kelly looked concerned then and although he almost was too stubborn to ask for help, he knew he had to ask for help now his friend was getting cold again.

He took the paper with Jessica's number from the floor of the car.

''Hey Jessica…it is me…Kelly….the guy that was just in the dinner with my friend. We are lost in the woods. Do you think you could maybe help us?''

Matt moved closer to Kelly so he could hear what Jessica was going to say but he heard just heard some laughter on the other side.

''Where did you drive, I will try to find you.'' Jessica said then and Kelly explained how they had been driving.

''Can you maybe also take a warm blanket?'' He asked and Matt could hear Jessica laugh again but then she promised she was on her way.

Matt moved closer to the warm air in his car and Kelly got his jacket off.

''Come on, just take it.''

''You will get cold.'' Matt said, shivering but Kelly put his jacket around him.

''So I get a cold too, so what? For me it is just a cold but you could get really sick.'' Kelly said then and he put the heater up as much as it could. He hoped that Matt could warm again and they both dozed off a little bit.

Suddenly they heard a dirt bike coming and Kelly looked as it stopped beside the car, Jessica looking at them through the helmet and they got out of the car.

''Why do men always get lost?'' She said with a small laughter and the boys slowly laughed as well, finally laughed as they knew they would be okay.

''We didn't, there was a road here to Chicago.''

''That is at the next exit, the other road into the woods.'' She said, pulling the helmet over her head. ''Don't worry, we will go back to the motel, I arranged a room for you two and you can continue your way home tomorrow.''

''You are great.'' Matt smiled and Kelly got up the truck to pull her bike on. She looked at Matt for helping her.

''Sorry, I can't help you, I wish I could.'' Matt said then and she nodded, took the bike and Kelly helped her put it in the back of the pickup and they secured it with straps. Soon after they got in the truck with the three of them.

''Here, I took this.'' She said as the took a fleece blanket from the backpack and Kelly pointed at Kelly.

''Give it to him, please.''

Jessica put it over Matt, whom was dozing off as he was so tired of the long day.

Kelly looked aside at his friend, biting his lip then.

''What is wrong?'' Jessica asked concerned.

''I just…I really messed up. I promised to bring him home tonight and instead we got lost in the woods again because of me and I am worried that he will get even more sick. He had a lung transplant just 2 months ago and now…if he would get sick again, I would never forgive myself. I can't lose him, he is all I have.'' Kelly said then and looking aside, he knew that the only reason he was talking to her because she looked like Shay so much.

''I thought he was your little brother, I mean, the way you act to him.''

''He feels like my little brother.'' Kelly said then. ''We are both firefighters…remember the bombing in O'hare?''

''Yeah, I do, I saw it on the news here.''

''Small town girl.'' Kelly teased her but then he looked back at the road. ''We were there as firefighters, I was with the bomber, but Matt was trying to safe people…he got stuck and his lung got damaged. I was so worried to lose them…and when we learned he needed a new lung, I was worried he wouldn't get one in time….we just lost one of her own and she was my best friend beside Matt…then Matthew was all I had and we got another friend and then he had an accident on the job too… Matt got his lung…but….'' Kelly stammered and he wondered how he could tell this all to Jessica while he was barely able to talk to Matt. Maybe it was because he didn't know her but he did know Matt, that he didn't want Matt to be concerned. This girl, he could tell her but never would have to see her again.

''Oh…I am sorry. I am sorry.'' She said, looking at him.

''You look like my best friend that passed away a lot. She was a real life saver, just like you a little bit.'' He said and she nodded. ''I wish she was here. Really wish she was. I miss her so much.''

''but I am sure she and the other friend are looking down at you and they are proud of how you look after Matthew, I am sure he has been through a lot, but got through it all because of you.'' She said.

''I hope they do…and they are laughing now up there because we got lost.''

Jessica gave him a smile as they were almost there already after she had said the direction and he realized he had been driving in circles too.

''Thank you.''

''Always.'' Jessica said with a smile that resembled Shay's even more. ''Always happy to help.''

They parked the car by the motel and Kelly put Matt to bed before helping Jessica get the bike of the truck.

''Thank you.''

''how many times are you going to say thank you?'' Jessica asked him.

''Well it means a lot, that you helped me and Matt, that you listened to me.''

''Don't say thank you for that, that is what you do, helping people, right? You are a firefighter and help you best friend. Small thing for me to help you. Now, sleep well, so you can take Matt home tomorrow. ''

''Great idea.'' He said and he nodded at Jessica as they parted ways and he walked into the motel room, Matt fast asleep in the bed and Carefully Severide came closer and felt his forehead and he almost sighed relieved as it was not warm. Hopefully Matt would not get sick and a little more calm Kelly laid down. He thought about how she had said always, remembering him even more of Shay.

Hopefully Jessica was right, hopefully Leslie and Robert were looking down on him.

The next morning they got up, Matt still had his cold, but luckily it was nothing worse and they got ready to leave, Jessica looking as they left the motel. Kelly and Matt walked towards her.

''Do you still want me to call you? You could come to Chicago if you don't get lost, see the firehouse…''

''Nah, you know, I don't date men that are from Chicago, nor those who get lost in the woods.'' She said with a smile and handed them two bags with lunch and Matt and Kelly left, waving at her as they got by the truck.

They got in the truck and sat down, Matt looking at Kelly then.

''So, we are going in the woods again or just over the road now?''

''Yes, please the road.'' Matt smirked and shortly after they drove back onto the road that was clear now.

''It was touching what you said yesterday, in the car, to Jessica. You will never lose me, but I never want to lose you either.'' Matt said then. Kelly looked at him.

''You heard what I said?'

''You and your loud voice.'' Matt said but looked at his friend now. ''You opened up to her because she looked like Shay. But I am glad you opened up to somebody…you can always talk to me and you know that… and the only thing I want to say…how can you call me your little brother? I am still older than you.'' Matt said with a teasing smile, but he meant what he said first.

''Oh shut up, you are my little brother.'' Kelly said with a smile.

''Fine, fine. Makes you the older one.'' Matt chuckled and he just looked at Kelly then.

''Thank you for looking after me.''

''Always, that is what we are blood brothers for.'' Kelly said then.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly got stuck in the woods but luckily they took the phone number from the waitress and they got help from her. Kelly talked to her because she looked like shay a lot. Matt luckily didn't get worse from them getting lost and he heard everything Kelly said, hoping that he will feel all fine soon.<p>

I am not sure if either Matt and Kelly is older in the show, but I just looked at Taylor and Jesse's age and Jesse is older than Taylor, so that is why I made Matt older than Taylor.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you again for the review on the previous chapter, I am glad that you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter too…and that you can spare a review again! **

Matt was asleep when they arrived in Chicago. Kelly parked the car and checked his watch. He was supposed to be on shift now as they should have arrived home yesterday evening, but he had called and informed Boden. Kelly got out of the truck, walked to other side, opening the door and Matt almost fell out, but Kelly got him just in time.

''Hey we are home.''

''Oh.'' Matt just said, rubbing through his eyes, coughing then. Kelly helped him out of the car, holding his arms as they walked inside. Matt was coughing again and Kelly looked so concerned. They got inside and Matt walked to the couch.

Matt slumped down on the couch, Kelly throwing the blanket over him while he walked to the bathroom to get Matt's medication. There were so many pills there he was a little confused, but luckily Gabby had sorted them out in a box with the days on them, there in three groups for the evening, afternoon and the evening. He took the box for the morning and for the afternoon as he walked to Casey.

''I got these, for the morning and the ones for the afternoon, should you take them both now, just to be sure?''

''Some of them. Not sure about the others.'' Matt said then and he took the ones for the afternoon and the ones of the morning he was sure of, Kelly taking the boxes with medication and reading the brochures.

''You are reading all the brochures?'' Matt asked, trying to turn on the couch so he could see Kelly a little better.

''yeah, I need to be sure for you.'' He said. ''I am your big brother, right?'' He said and Matt smirked softly, diving deep under the blankets again as he was getting cold. Kelly read it all.

''Right, you should still take these, the other ones are not a problem to miss for one morning.'' Kelly said then, handing him two more pills and Matt swallowed them down.

''It was such a bad idea to take you to the cabin. Now you are sick.'' Kelly shook his head, feeling bad that he had taken Matt to cabin. He should have waited until it was a little warmer. Until he had been a little stronger, that he was more recovered but they both had been stubborn and gone after all.

''Don't say that, it was great even though we got lost, that was so funny I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the walk around the lake and it was good that we went because you finally talked about everything that is bothering you, to me and to Jessica, so don't even start about being sorry that we went there.'' Matt said then and Kelly smiled.

''Okay, but you still have to get better.'' Kelly said and while Matt started watching the Blackhawk match, Kelly walked to the kitchen to make some soup for Matt. He would keep a close eye on him so he would make sure that Matt was okay, but when he walked back to the couch, Matt almost seemed to be grasping for air.

''I am taking you to the hospital.''

At first Matt wanted to protest but as he started to get so much problem there was not much he could say and he knew it was better. Kelly took his upper arm and lifted him up, carrying him to the truck. Matt laid on the backseat, heavily breathing. Kelly drove as fast as he could,

''Come on man, we are almost there.''

''I am okay.'' Matt said, wheezing but Kelly parked the car then. He lifted Matt out of the car again and entered the OR with him, hoping that Matt would be helped soon.

A nurse took him and took him on oxygen support, Matt laying on the stretcher, finally being able to breathe a little better. The nurses closed the curtain as they hooked Matt on a monitor, taking his shirt of and Kelly sat beside him as he was waiting for his doctor to come.

''Do you want me to call Gabby?'' Kelly asked.

''No, she will only get more worried on shift, there is not much she can do for me anyway. I just want you to stay with me, please.'' Matt said.

''Yes, of course!'' Kelly said. He wouldn't leave his friends side until he knew he would be okay. Matt was glad he was on oxygen support now, because it was easier to breathe now. He started to doze of a little, but was awoken by the beeps of the monitors. He looked up, Severide still sitting by his side and he was so grateful his friend was still here. It made him feel a lot stronger and better. It was like he was not struggling alone and he was not in this alone. Kelly looked so guilty but he was really not blaming Kelly that he was sick, he was just glad that Kelly was still by his side and that they had gone to the cabin, because it brought them a lot closer.

The doctor entered the cubicle.

''Can you leave for a second? So I can examine him.''

'Sure.'' Kelly said, leaving the tiny cubicle so there was more space.

Just a few minutes later, the doctor left the cubicle.

''We will keep him overnight to make sure that is okay, but it is really just a nasty cold, not pneumonia. Think he will be able to go home tomorrow. We will keep him on oxygen support, might be that he will need that tomorrow too, but he will be fine, nothing is wrong with his lung.''

Kelly sighed relived and thanked the doctor and helped the nurses move Matt to another room, glad his friend would be okay. Matt was carefully smiling again as Kelly sat down beside him. Glad that there was nothing wrong with his lung.

''I shouldn't have taken you to the cabin.''

''No, I don't regret going there.'' Matt said then and gave Kelly a smile. ''We got lost, I mean, that is an amazing story to tell in molly's next time.''

Kelly smirked.

''Yeah man. But I am still feeling bad, it is my fault you are in the hospital again now. ''

''Don't feel bad, I will go home again tomorrow…I can imagine being a worse place…lost in the woods…because my big brother said he knew the way.'' Matt teased him back.

''Oh shut up about it.'' Kelly smirked and nodded then. ''Yeah, you will be home tomorrow, but the next road trip will be to a warmer region.''

''Deal, Ghana seems nice.'' Matt said with a teasing smile.

''Nah, what about Vegas?''

''I could live with that.'' Matt said then and he and his friend laughed.

''We will soon.'' Kelly said.

''Oh yes, please.'' Matt smiled, as it would be amazing to do with his friend.

''Go to sleep now, so you will feel better soon.'' Kelly said, slowly leaving the room as Matt was falling asleep. He tried not to worry about his friend, because he knew it would be okay, but the thing that bothered him the most now was that he had taken Matt to the cabin, which had been a stupid idea and he kept blaming himself that.

NOTE: Matt and Kelly arrived home after their trip to the cabin and their adventure of getting lost in the woods, but the cold was getting a lot worse on Matt, even with Severide looking over his medication. Kelly took his friend to the hospital and nothing was left with his lung and Matt doesn't feel like it is Kelly's fault he got sick by the cabin because he really enjoyed it there, but Kelly does blame himself, how is he going to take that with everything he is already dealing with?

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you again for the review on the previous chapter, I am glad that you are still interested in the story and I hope you like this chapter too…and that you can spare a review again! **

''Pretty Scarf.'' Kelly smirked as Matt got in the car, wearing a big red knitted scarf.

''Oh shut up, my mom made it…it is warm, at least.'' He said and Kelly nodded. Today they wanted to put some flowers on Robert's grave, because it was his birthday. Matt was holding the large bunch of flowers, hoped that there would be more flowers on the grave as he did not want Robert to ever be forgotten. His sister was also planning to bring flowers to the grave, so happy that her brother was still alive and grateful for that.

''Are you feeling all well?'' Kelly asked as he had not seen him because he had been on shift since yesterday and he wouldn't go to the cold graveyard if Matt wasn't feeling well. It was four days ago now that he had to bring Matt to the hospital, but now he was feeling all well and they drove to the graveyard Robert was buried. Matt carried the flowers to the grave, feeling sad as he stood at the grave, knew that he was able to stand here because the man laying here had died. It was a very sad thought and he felt a little guilty, but knew that it was not something that he was to blame for, but it was still sad.

Kelly saw him struggling and laid his arm around him. Together they laid the flowers down as it was still hard for Matt to bend down. They stood by the grave for a little, Kelly had his arm around Matt but Matt turned then, so the arm slipped of his shoulder as he slowly started to walk away.

'What is up?'' Kelly asked worried and matt shrugged.

''nothing, just cold.'' He said as he walked back onto the street and he saw a bar down the street.

''We could get something to drink in this bar to warm up.'' Kelly said as there were just families now and there was no smoking and Matt nodded. He would bring Matt to the hospital for another checkup and therapy soon, but they could have a drink now instead of driving home, as it did not make much sense, because they would barely be home before leaving again.

''Nothing with alcohol for me.'' Matt said as something to warm up had been Jägermeister before but now he could not have it but Kelly laughed as they sat down by the bar.

''Two hot chocolate.'' Kelly said. ''with whipped cream.'' He added then and the waitress nodded at them and put it down a little later. Matt was silent, didn't know what to say after they had been a the grave and he pushed the whipped cream in the chocolate with his spoon.

''What is going through that head of yours?''

''That you and Robert could have been sitting here, after visiting my grave.'' He said. Kelly nodded slowly, looking at Matt. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have the thought that his friend died and that he was alive because of that.

''Hey, don't think like that. You are here and you are going to be healthy again.''

''I know, but it is unfair.''

''it is, but it is not possible to change that.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, sad.

''Cheer up, he is probably laughing from heaven at your chocolate mustache.'' Kelly said then as Matt had hot chocolate under his nose and Matt rubbed it away with a napkin, carefully smiling again then.

''I am going to run for a little on the treadmill.'' Matt said then.

''That is really great.'' Kelly said as he knew it was great that his friend could run again, maybe it was not long or a lot now, but it was a step in his recovery. He hoped that his friend would recover completely someday, he knew another firefighter that working after a donor transplant. It would be great to have Matt working by his side again. He missed their talks in the firehouse during boring shifts, even more he missed the uplifting words after a rough call, when they lost the one they should have saved. Matt was careful smiling again, which was at least a good sign, he did not want Matt to feel about Robert, he had enough to worry about already.

They got up as it was time for Mat tot head to the hospital and Kelly looked as he wrapped the enormous red scarf around his neck again.

''Your mom might as well knit a tent next time.''

''Will ask her, will come in handy when we go to the cabin again.'' Matt answered with a wink and Kelly laughed as they walked to the car. It seemed very arm and that was most important, that the scarf was keeping Matt warm. They drove to the hospital and Kelly walked with his friend. As he not much else to do, he walked into the dressing room with Matt as they were still discussing the game from last night, which Kelly had seen at the station and Matt at home.

''Can you help me for a second.'' Matt sad as he stood there with his shirt, his lung still sore from the cold and Kelly helped him put him over his head.

''I do feel like a baby again.'' He said then and Kelly pinched him in his cheek.

''Oh baby Matt.'' He said and Matt smiled as they walked to the therapy room.

''I will pick you up in an hour.'' Kelly promised and Matt walked in, talking with his therapist and walking on the treadmill, first slow but then slowly building speed and Matt was surprised his legs still wanted to run, but they were running under him. His lung was only hurting slightly and he hoped it would remain like this. Then he could run and recover.

Kelly kept looking by the therapy room, secretly as he did not want Matt to be looking at him instead of the running ,but he saw his friend running, slowly but he was running.

Matt kept running, softly on the treadmill, it was still hard, but he wanted to, he knew that it would bring him closer to getting back at his old job and that was what he really wanted.

''Just stop when it gets too much.'' His therapist said and Matt nodded, but he kept running. He just ran, that was what he wanted. He just wanted to run. He kept breathing, calmly, running and running as he saw the amount of distance getting up.

He ran, he just ran.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Matt and Kelly put some flowers on Robert's grave at it should have been his birthday and Matt still feels a little guilty that he gets to live while Robert doesn't but some jokes and hot chocolate cheered him up a little bit although Kelly will bring it up for sure again to make sure how Matt is feeling about it. After that Kelly took him to therapy and his friend is running again, although slowly, but he is running again and Matt is getting hopeful as well that he might return to 51<p>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


End file.
